To love you again
by Hana Himura
Summary: AU. Kaoru is a teenager on the run. Once Kenshin meets her, he is facinated by the mystery behind the girl. Can he unravel the mystery before it is too late?
1. A lost girl

Author's note (read and be warned!): This story is set on present time. OOC is something that will happen a lot (if you already know one of my fanfictions, you will see that I usually take care to not make the characters too much OOC, but for this fic I'm not taking it into consideration). Why? Two reasons. First: it's the present, so we can't expect them to act as if they did more than 1 hundred years ago. Second: the characters didn't go through the things that they did at that time, so there will be differences on their personalities.

I decided to write this down after reading some fanfictions set in the present (I really like those). It's worth mentioning: Kori Suketchi's 'Society vs. Eternal Love', Kage-sama's 'A new Life', Gypsy-chan's 'Fatal Love' and Koneko-dono's 'Aishitteiru Forever'. They are all great stories and available on fanfiction.net . I just noticed that my title turned out too similar one of Midori Natari Himura's fanfiction (I haven't read her fanfiction, I don't like the idea of Tomoe and Kenshin together... But Midori-san is a great writer, I know because I read some of her other stories. So, check out her stories too). I think I'm done with advertising now...

Disclaimer: If you want me to say that I own Rurouni Kenshin, all you have to do is tickle me until I can't breath from laughing. Since no one is tickling me right now, so I don't own it!!!!!!!!!!!

==============  
"dialogs"  
_thoughts  
*** _change of scene  
==============

To Love you Again

By Hana Himura

Edited by Kayjuli

1. A lost girl

It was almost dawn. The girl hugged her old backpack, her grip unbelievable tight. _I'm so tired... I can't go on anymore._ She had nowhere to go. No one she could rely. Her eyes filled with tears. She felt scared, maybe for the first time on her young life. Her feet were sour. Her eyes were red from crying.

I've been walking nonstop for hours. I don't sleep in two days. I'm exhausted... She looked around just to find out that she didn't know where she was. _But when you don't know where to go, why should you feel concerned that you don't know where you are? I must think. But I'm just so tired... I couldn't go to 'cousin', even if I knew where he was... _She tripped, almost falling down._ Mou! I'm just too tired! I want to sleep._

She sat down on the doorsteps of a cafe. It was still too soon for it to be open. _This seems like a nice neighborhood. I wished I could live around here... Maybe someday._ The girl smacked her forehead with her hand. _Stop this stupid dreams! If you live you can't think about that. Right now, you must find a way to be out of the streets, little missy. Great! Now I'm talking to myself... And calling me little missy, just like cousin does... I'm crazy. No, I'm not crazy, just tired. Maybe I could sleep just a little bit._ She put her backpack on the floor and lied, using it as a pillow. _Just a little bit..._

"Wake up, girl!"

I'm too tired, grandpa... Let me sleep a little longer. A hand shook her shoulder.

"Wake up." The voice repeated.

Wait a second... Grandpa doesn't sound like a lady. Shit! I feel asleep on the street! She opened her eyes. There was a short woman, brown hair and eyes, staring at her with a concerned look on her eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep here..." She said, getting up.

"Did you ran away from home?" The woman asked.

Sorta...

"No..." The girl's stomach roared.

"Are you hungry? I was about to have breakfast. Do you want to join me?" The woman asked.

Why is she being so nice? Is she just toying with me? It doesn't seem so. She looks... Like someone I've known before. Someone nice. The girl nodded.

The woman opened the door of the cafe and let them in. She took the girl to a counter.

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"Kaoru..." She opened her mouth to say her last name, but changed her mind. _I don't want this lady for getting in trouble because of me._

"I'm Tae. Sekihara Tae. Do you know how to make coffee?"

Yeah, but it tastes bad. Not even grandfather would drink it.

"No." Kaoru answered instead.

"Do you want me to show you? It's pretty easy with these coffee machines."

"Okay."

"You don't talk much, do you?" Tae smiled.

"I do. It's just that I'm very tired."

"I have a small room on the back. I use it when I have to stay late working. It's not very safe to be walking on the street on late hours. If you want to, you can take a nap while I make coffee."

This is strange. Why is she being so nice to me? She doesn't know me. I could be a thief.

"Why are you being nice to me?" _Did I say that out loud?_

"I don't know. You look like you had a rough time. I'm not the kind of person that turns her back on people." Tae said walking toward the back and motioning Kaoru to follow her.

That was really a small room. The only thing that seemed to fit there was a bed. _Better this than the sidewalk. Actually, this is so much better!_

"You can rest here. I'll call you when breakfast is ready." Tae blinked to her.

"Thank you, Tae-san."

"Don't mention it." Tae said, leaving back to the front of the store. _'Why do I want to help this girl? Maybe it's because she seems helpless. When she wakes up I'll have to ask her about her family. I'm almost sure she ran away from home. Her parents must be worrying about her.'_ Tae thought.

Kaoru lied, hugging her backpack like it was a teddy bear. _I wished I was home... Mom, dad... I miss you._ She closed her eyes and it wasn't long before the drifted to the land of dreams.

***

That was a strange dream. I want to remember it, before it slips away. There was this guy that fought with a sword and wore a magenta gi. He looked just like me. He was walking down a dark street and some guys with western clothes and guns showed up. They were firing at the guy... But no one was able to hit him. He was just too fast. No, wait, the cowboys were in the movie I was watching before I fell asleep. The swordsman was actually helping a girl to clean a dojo. Great! I dreamt I was a maid!

But that was a nice dream. Peaceful. There is a long time since I felt this peace inside. That was a weird dream, but it made me feel good. I hope I dream that again sometime... But with a feel changes maybe... No cleaning... Just the girl and I on a empty dojo. That's a better dream.

He opened his eyes, trying to guess what time was it. _Too late. I over slept. _The TV was still on. He changed the channel to watch the news while making the bed. _Did I forget something? I feel like I forgot something._

The phone rang. _That's it. She is going to kill me. I forgot to call this morning._

"Hello."

"You said you were going to call." Her voice sounded angry.

"I'm so sorry, Tomoe. I just woke up."_ It's true._

"Sure. You must have been out late on a date and forgot you were supposed to call home this morning."

"Actually, I stayed up watching a movie. One of those cowboys movies." _That's true too._

"You never liked cowboy movies, Kenshin. But you don't have to tell a lame excuse like that to me. Tell that to your son. He loves you and admires you. You told him that you would call this morning."

She over reacts all the time. But she is a mom, what can I do about that? She is just protective of her son.

"Tomoe, I promise I'll make it up to him."

"You better. You are taking him today. I'll have dinner with Akira. You know how our little boy is about baby sitters." Her voice changed into an amused tone.

Kenshin chuckled. He remembered an incident with a baby-sitter long ago. _She only turned her back on him for two minutes, while cooking his dinner._

"Remember when he set the kitchen's curtains on fire?" Kenshin asked.

"Poor girl. He scared her so much that she never will baby-sitagain. And we had to pay for her therapy sessions afterwards!" Tomoe laughed.

"That's some boy we have."

There was silence for a moment. _She must have remembered something. Maybe something we all did together. I miss that. I miss having a family to do things with._

"So... You have to tell me why you aren't seeing someone."Her voice finally came from the other end of the line.

"How do you know that?" _She always knew more about me than anyone. I can't lie to Tomoe she always saw right through me. That's why I never bother to come with excuses for something I forgot._

"You wouldn't be watching TV late at night if you had a girlfriend."

"I never seem to find someone like you."

"Quit trying. At this time and age, you wouldn't be with someone like me for more than three days. I don't regret being married to you. But at some point we had to grow up, ne?"

"You are right. We were just too young and foolish."

"And now we have our responsibilities." Her voice got back at a resentful tone. _She just remembered that I forgot to call. I know our son's feelings are not as fragile as she try to make them seem. He is a strong boy. But for her, he'll always be a baby._

"Don't be angry with me. I'll make it up for him today." Kenshin repeated.

"You know I can't be angry with you for too long. Pick him up at seven. Don't be late, because I need to talk to you about something."

"I don't know if I'll have a meeting."_ It would be terrible to break my word twice in one day._

"I called your secretary. You are free. Don't be late!"

"Okay, ma'am."

"And don't spoil him!"

"Right. Bye, Tomoe. See you later."

Past eight o'clock. I'll be late for everything today. No time for breakfast.

Kenshin got in the shower. _I must get a haircut. I'm beginning to look like a hippie. Though it wouldn't be bad, just quit the job and wander around the world._

***

Gods... I slept too much... She said she would wake me up.

Kaoru stretched her limbs. _What time is it? Judging for my hunger, it must be noon._

Kaoru got up. She felt dizzy and fell back on the bed.

It was Thursday. She was supposed to be at school. But she missed classes on the last few days. For the first time Kaoru thought that she wouldn't go back to school. Staying alive was more important then that. Of course, her grandfather wouldn't agree. Education was very important for him. _Grandpa... I hope you are alive... Who am I kidding? He's probably dead by now. They shot him. I don't want him to be dead..._

Once again she was crying._ Stop being weak, Kaoru. Stop crying..._

"Are you okay?" Kaoru didn't notice Tae entering the room.

Kaoru tried to dry her tears, but they just kept falling on her face.

"Talk to me, please." Tae asked, hugging the girl. "Maybe I can help."

"You can't help... He is dead."

"Who is dead?" Tae asked softly. "Your father?"

"No... Yes..."

"What?"

"Both my parents are dead. They died two years ago."

Tae stroke the girl's hair gently. _Mom used to do this when I felt down. I miss her so much._ Kaoru cried even harder than before.

"It's okay..." Tae said. "Cry."

"My grandfather... He was the one..." Kaoru said, between sobs. "I'm alone..."

Why am I telling her this? She will only pity me.

"Do you have somewhere to go? Do you have any family left?"

Kaoru just shook her head.

"Do you want to work for me?"

Kaoru looked at the older woman.

"I can't pay you much, but you'll have food and a place to sleep." Tae said.

Today must be my lucky day. I can't believe this. Do I want to stay here? I'm out of the streets and that's what matters. Besides, this is a nice neighborhood, they won't look for me here.

"So, what do you say?" Tae asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Kaoru smiled.

"Now wash your pretty face. You need to eat something. Then I'll show you how to make coffee. Do you know how to balance a tray?"

"I think so..." _But then... I'm famous for being clumsy._

"I can teach you that too. You just need to practice a bit and you'll be great."

She is really nice. I wonder why she is doing all this for me.

"And I need to get you an apron. And I'll introduce you to the rest of the staff. Well... Three people isn't exactly a large staff, but we don't need too much help here. What I do need is someone to work the last shift, from five to eleven." Tae was excited."The rest of the day you can do whatever you want."

***

Kenshin stopped in front of the door. _I almost made it in time. Just ten minutes late._ For some reason, he couldn't help but to think that house was just too big for just two people to live in. Even when he still lived there, it was still too big. That was the house where he had grown up. There were lots of fond memories there. And there were memories he just wanted to forget. He finally knocked the door.

A boy, by the age of ten, opened the door.

"Hi, otou-san. Mom is upstairs getting ready. She wants you to go there." The boy said.

"Hey. Did you grow up from last week until today?" _It's not hard to make peace with him. You just have to know what to say._

"Really?" He was excited.

"Of course." Kenshin smiled. "Hey, are you angry because I didn't call you this morning?"

"No. I forgot about that when I went to school. Did you over sleep again? I know! You had a date!"

"Oro! I didn't!"

"Okay... I must have more social life than you."

"I'll go see your okaa-san, before she decides that she wants to kill me for making her late for her date."

"She won't leave..." The boy looked at his wristwatch. "In another 45 minutes. She told you to be here earlier because she knew you'd be late."

"So, go gather your things while I talk to your 'kaa-san."

Kenshin climbed the stairs. _This house is still the same. Except that I don't live here anymore. _He knocked on her door.

"You are late!" Her voice called from inside the room.

Kenshin opened the door. Tomoe facing the mirror, finishing her makeup, before turning to him with a smile on her face. She was wearing a long black dress._ She looks beautiful. She always looks beautiful with her hair up like that._

"I'm not late. I'm early. Did you forget?" He smiled.

"Oh! I see someone told you my little trick..."

"You wanted to see me and now here I am." _Just like a little dog. If you tell me roll over and play dead, that's what I'll do. No one can deny you anything. Good thing we are not married anymore._

"Akira will propose to me tonight." _There. She said it. Simple and nice. I feel happy for her. A bit jealous for him, maybe. But she deserves happiness more than anyone. He will have to treat her right, otherwise I'll kill him..._

"Did he tell you?" Kenshin asked.

"No. But being married to you made me learn that is important to have a good relationship with the loved one's secretaries."

"You can learn a man's live trough his secretary, right?"

"Yes. How do you think I know you are not seeing anyone?" Tomoe smiled.

"Well, congratulations, Tomoe. I wish you all the happiness in the world." _I said it. And it's true. I'm really letting her go, now. This is good-bye to my first love. But I don't feel sad. She deserves happiness and so do I. I'll find my happiness too, someday._

"Thank you."

"I need to get going now." _I thought that farewells were supposed to be sad._

"Oh! He already had dinner. Don't let him eat junk food! And make him sleep early. And don't get him late to school. If he pretends to be sick..." Tomoe said.

"I know. I already know all this. We'll be fine. I promise." _Every time is like this. She just has to say all her motherly things, forgetting that he is my son too and that I know him. I know every scheme he has for skipping school. And how he hides sweets under his pillow to eat it at night. That she doesn't know about him._

"I'll pick him up at school on Monday."

"Good luck on... Being proposed?" Kenshin smiled.

"Oh! I just remembered! If your son starts talking about kendo, you know what to say, right?"

"What's wrong with him learning it? It could be useful in the future. For protection purposes only."

"What if he gets hurt during practice? No."

We are going to talk about this again. If he really wants to learn it, of course. There is nothing wrong if him learning a little discipline. Kendo could do him good. As long as he doesn't want to pick a bamboo sword to hit anyone on the head.

"Bye, Tomoe."

"Good luck with the little pest!" She smiled.

Kenshin went downstairs and headed to the door. The boy was nowhere to be found.

"Yahiko, let's go!"Kenshin opened the door and the boy was already standing outside.

"What took you so long?" Yahiko asked, he was obviously in a hurry. "Let's go."

"Why do you want to leave so badly?"

"Akira will be here in no time. I don't want to bump into him." The boy said, heading to the car.

What's with him? Is he jealous of his mother? He was never jealous of Akira before. They used to be in good terms. Except for all those tricks Yahiko tried on the beginning to chase his mother's boyfriend away. But after that they learned to stand each other. Maybe it's just too weird for a kid see his mom marry someone.

***

This is a dream. Of course this is a dream. All of this had already happened. I was sleeping on my bed on grandpa's house. I remember I was having one of those weird dreams. That kind of dream where you are someone else. I can't remember what I was dreaming, though.

Cousin walked in my room and shook me awake.

"Get up already, little missy. They are coming for you!" He was shoving some clothes into my backpack. "You must leave now. Don't come back. They'll kill you."

My sleepy brain took a while to register what he was saying. Cousin left to talk to grandpa, while I was changing clothes. Then I heard a loud noise at the gate. Someone was breaking in. I took a look through my window. That's when I saw grandpa being shot. I just stood there.

Cousin got back in the room.

"Fuck! You must hurry! Let's go!" He grabbed my arm, pulling me to the back of the house. He lifted me, so I could jump the fence.

"I'll delay them. Take care, little missy." That was the last thing he said.

I don't know if cousin is alive or not. He is a fighter. He's used to that kind of people. I think he must be okay. He is a survivor, just like me. I'll meet him again, when all this is over... But I don't know how long that will be. I could have to hide forever. I hate hiding. It makes me feel like a coward. But I just can't face them with my bare hands... I not even have a bokken with me, or a shinai... How would I fight them? With broomsticks? They have guns. I hate to state the obvious, but I'm not immortal. I'm not Supergirl. I'm just a regular girl.

I wished all this was just a nightmare, so that I could wake up... My mom would make me breakfast. Dad would walk me to school. Everybody would be alive and well. Grandpa too. I miss everybody, even that baka cousin. If I see him again, I'll never call him baka again. He saved my life.

I just want this nightmare to end. Why doesn't it just end?

===========  
Hello, minna-san! For those that are used to my funny fics, sorry!!!!! I wanted to try something serious for a long time... But the good reviewers always got me going to funny again. Even though... I thought that Yahiko being Kenshin's son with Tomoe would be a good reason for laughs.

Oh! Kathie is the editor of this fanfiction. She is a great writer! So, if you like Card Captor Sakura... Or even if you don't, or if you haven't seen it before, her fanfiction is still worth reading. Take a look at her story: The Power of Two Hearts. It's really fantastic. My personal favorite.

Anyway, I ask you to be nice to me, since it's my first non funny fanfiction. So, no flames. And Review! Please! ^x^


	2. To see you again

Hello, Minna-san! I know some of you thought it was weird when I made Yahiko be Kenshin's son... I was thinking about karma when I wrote that... It's sorta like a little revenge for all those times Yahiko called Kaoru names and Kenshin just kept quiet. A lot of events on this fic are 'karma based' (weird expression).

Disclaimer: Hana-chan doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin... She is just a poor girl with a sick sense of humor that loves to torture Kenshin a bit (you should read her funny fics to see how sick she can be).

To love you again

2. To see you again

It was nighttime. Two men were hovering around the shadows of a not too friendly neighborhood. When they were sure no one was watching, they jumped the fence of a small house.

One of the men stayed on the yard, while the other made his way inside the house. Everything inside was a completely mess. The man jumped over some scattered furniture before stopping to look at the holes of bullets on the wall. Then he went down the hall and entered a girl's room. It was trashed. The man started searching through the wreckage.

'Kuso!' The man thought. _'She must have an address book somewhere! Don't tell me she doesn't have any friends!?'_

"Nothing yet?" The man that had stayed behind entered the room.

"No, but I don't think they had enough time to find it. The police came shortly after the shooting started."

"What will we do, Sano?"

"Lay low for the time being." Sano kept searching for something. "I'm sure Jou-chan must have kept an address book, or a phone book..."

"Maybe it was in her backpack."

"The backpack was empty, Tsunan. I just threw some of her clothes inside of it, along with some money. Dirty money, that I'm sure she wouldn't accept on any other circumstance. She is still too righteous."

"Maybe she went to the police, then..." Tsunan said.

"No. She wouldn't do that after what she did. And she knows she would be in trouble if she went to the police. There are too many corrupt police officers around here. They would get her and she would be dead. If she gets caught, we are as good as dead. That's why we must find her quick, before they do." Sano was worried. _'Please be okay, Jou-chan. Please don't do anything dumb.'_

"So, our best guess is that she is with one of her friends. What about that girl that goes to school with her?" Tsunan asked.

"The weasel girl... I don't know where she lives. But that is better than nothing."

"We can follow her after school." Tsunan suggested.

"Let's get out of here before someone finds us."

They soon were back on the street. No one would ever known they had been there. No one, except the man with wolf eyes that watched them leave, before lighting his cigarette.

***

'Sleep never comes easy. At least, not as easy as it would come when I was a child. When I was a teenager, I used to have nightmares. Bloody nightmares. But they are all long gone. The only thing left from them is the strange feeling of uneasiness, like someone would try to harm me while I was sleeping.

Tomoe had me going to a Psychiatrist. She just thought sleep sitting against a wall wouldn't do me any good. But the only thing the good doctor would do was to give me sleeping pills. I took those for a couple of months, but they didn't make go away my anxiety. Instead, they made me drowsy through most of the day. At night, I would still fear that someone would come for me. And my reflexes were slow because of the pills. So, I stopped taking them.

I would force myself to sleep like a normal person, lying on a bed, just to not make my family worry about me. If I were Tomoe, I'd go crazy for the amount of time I left the TV on at night. I just couldn't sleep. That's why I never was a morning person. I'm just grumpy and dark on the mornings, but I seldom oversleep.

I'm usually late for everything. Time never really bothered me that much. Perhaps this have to do with the way I grew up. I was never expected to be on time. People would always wait for me. My mother was also late for everything. In fact, she was even late for my father's funeral. I don't blame her. She was traveling when he died. There were complications on her return. She took more sedatives than she could handle and ended up on a hospital for five days. I buried father alone.

Shortly after father's death, mother's affair with her body guard became public. I already knew about them. I had known for years. When you live under the same roof with someone for seventeen years, you notice these things. And mother was never good at hiding. She always had a special smile for him. The kind of smile she never gave my father. Once again, I wasn't angry about that. I couldn't. She was my mother. And her lover was a man I deeply respected for the things he taught me.

After that, mother and Seijuro Hiko went to Switzerland and never got back. She didn't want to face the media once more. She calls me once in a while. I called her only three times. The first one was when Tomoe and I decided we would get married. The second one was when Yahiko was born. The third call was to tell her I was getting divorced.

Father's death had a big impact on me. I was all alone all of a sudden. I had to take over the company. It's strange how I can't keep track of time for everyday things, but I was always on time for every meeting I had on my business life. I don't really care about the company. I think the only reason I work so hard is to make my father proud and keep his legacy alive, until it's time for me to pass it on to my son.

Yahiko. I look down at him. He fell asleep on the couch. Now here is someone that doesn't have trouble sleeping. I picked him up and took him to bed. We were watching a police movie. Lot's of explosions and gun firing. He not even wakes up. No noise bothers him. That's another problem... His alarm clock. He doesn't wake up with it either.'

Kenshin opened his eyes. Now, there was that dream again. Why he was dreaming he was a swordsman, he wouldn't know. But those dreams were good, that he knew for sure. This time the dream was different. There was no cleaning. He simply had gone with the girl to buy tofu on a strange looking market. She was a sweet girl. Always smiling at him, when she thought he couldn't see it. _'I'd give anything to meet a girl like her. But I'd probably scare her away anyway.'_

Waking from his reverie, Kenshin saw that something was definitely wrong. The way the light hit the room was wrong. He promptly jumped to his feet and ran full speed to the room his son was sleeping.

"WAKE UP! WE OVERSLEPT!" Kenshin yelled, knowing that that little screaming wouldn't wake up the kid, so he shook the boy awake. "Get dressed, quick!"

Kenshin ran back into his room, striping along the way to the bathroom, almost hitting the shower with his socks still on. Five minutes later, father and son stood on the living room, fully dressed and ready to go. Except:

"It's too soon." Yahiko said.

"It's not." Kenshin stated.

"Of course it is." Yahiko said, picking a clock. "It's five to seven."

"No way."

Yahiko showed him the clock.

"You woke me up for nothing." Yahiko mumbled. He didn't want to know that he would have to wake up soon anyway. All the did know was that he was ready to go to school and it wasn't even seven o'clock yet.

'I definitely screwed up. I could swear it was too late... Why?'

"So, what do you want to do on your free time?" Kenshin asked.

"It's too soon for everything... Though, I'm hungry. And I don't want home made breakfast."

"The Akabeko?"

"Hai. The Akabeko." Yahiko agreed, walking towards the door.

***

"Let's try this one more time..." Tae said to her.

'I don't know why she is so nice to me... It's the second glass I break in five minutes.' Kaoru thought. She had a tray on her hands, but the glasses just seemed to slip out of it.

"I'll pay for the damage..." Kaoru said.

"You not even have started working yet. I said I would teach you. And these glasses were so old I would have thrown them away anyway. You see?" Tae picked up a glass and threw it to the floor.

Kaoru giggled.

"Now, that's the spirit! I want to see you always smiling. There is no room for sad faces around here." Tae said. "I'm going to pick up a broom to wipe away this mess."

"Let me do that!" Kaoru said, putting the tray down and running to the back to fetch the cleaning material. She was still feeling guilty for the broken glasses.

'When she is not thinking about the bad things that happened to her, she is really cheerful. I like that about her.' Tae thought, while picking from the floor the larger pieces of the broken glasses. _'Well, she never said the she could be a waitress.'_

She heard the door open and looked up to see a boy walk in.

"What a mess! Ohayou, Tae-san. What happened here?"

"Ohayou, Yahiko-kun. This was nothing much. I'm just training a new helper." Tae answered with a smile.

"She really must be clumsy."

They heard a loud noise of buckets and brooms falling and a feminine voice yelling:

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"She is." Tae agreed. "But I think she'll be just fine."

Kaoru came, carrying a broom.

"Sorry, Tae-san. I dropped a few things but nothing is broken!" She said and then eyed the little boy.

"Kaoru-chan, this is Yahiko-kun. His father is a regular customer of ours. Speaking of which, isn't Himura-san with you?"

"Don't even get me started on that guy!" Yahiko mumbled. "He woke me up this morning, like the world was coming to an end. It turns out we weren't late for a change."

"But that is a good thing, isn't it?" Kaoru asked.

"What? You have nothing to do with this... Busu."

"What?! Who are you calling busu?! You little... Little..." Kaoru didn't have time to come up with a good answer.

"Don't call me little! You ugly old woman!"

"I'm not old! Nor ugly for that matter!" Kaoru answered to him.

"Yes, you are!"

"Maa maa... Stop it already, Yahiko." Kenshin had entered the cafe, carrying a newspaper, just when Kaoru and Yahiko were on the verge of jumping onto each other. "Tell the lady you are sorry."

"No way!" Yahiko said.

Kenshin felt like hitting Yahiko on the head with the newspaper he had just bought.

"Please." Kenshin's voice was soft, but it didn't sound like it would take a 'no' for an answer. It took Yahiko only one glance at him to notice that he didn't have any other choice but apologize.

"Sorry for calling you old hag." Yahiko said.

"You didn't call me 'old hag'" Kaoru retorted.

"Now I did." And he quickly turned his back and walked to a table, before anyone could say a thing.

"Sorry, miss. He's been upset lately. I'm sure it's nothing personal." Kenshin apologized for his son's misbehavior.

"You really shouldn't let him get away with that! That was just rude! He can't treat people like that! What does he thing he is?!" Kaoru blurted at Kenshin.

"I'll talk to him. I apologize."

"Only talking won't do him any good! He needs to be punished!" Kaoru snapped.

"Sessha... Will do what he thinks is right." Kenshin said, then thought: _'Why am I calling myself sessha?!'_

"You better do something about your son, mister. Otherwise, he'll grow up like a spoiled little brat and when you know it, he'll start hanging around with people he shouldn't. Then you'll regret!"

'Geez... I'm overdoing it! What right do I have to speak to him like this? It's just that boy! I feel like... I just couldn't just stand and do nothing for his bad behavior.' Kaoru thought.

"I'm very sorry, miss... Miss?"

"Kaoru. My name's Kaoru."

"You don't have a name tag on your apron." Kenshin noticed.

"I'm new here. And after what I just told you, I think I'll be long gone too." Kaoru said, staring at her shoes.

"Tae-san won't fire you for telling this old man the truth, right, Tae-san?" Kenshin felt sorry for the girl. She shouldn't have to put up with Yahiko's bad temper.

"I won't fire her, Himura-san." Tae assured.

"Kaoru-san, would you mind bringing us some coffee?"

"I'll be right there, Himura-san."

Kenshin walked towards the table like he had all the weight of the world upon his shoulders. He knew he had to be hard on Yahiko, but that was something he simply could not do naturally. He hated having to lecture his son.

Kenshin sat in silence, in front of his kid. Yahiko didn't seem to mind him.

"I'll talk to your mother." Kenshin said.

"So?" Yahiko answered, like he really didn't care.

"I'll get her to confiscate your Playstation."

"I have other video games..."

"I'll get her to confiscate all of it. And your computer. And your television... No TV for you for a month."

"Like mom will ever do that." Yahiko whispered.

"Try her." Kenshin stated, smirking.

Yahiko looked down. Now he was feeling the consequences of his actions.

"Even if that young woman was... A 'busu', like you called her, you had no right to say that to her. I think I'll take you to have your eyes checked. There is nothing of busu on Kaoru-san."

Kenshin looked at the girl pouring coffee on a cup. _'She could model, if she wanted to. She's beautiful. A fresh and sweet kind of beauty. She must really draw attention when she walks by. I wouldn't say much about her temper, though. But I guess Yahiko could make Buddha loose his temper._'

Kaoru brought their food.

"I... Just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said to you." Kaoru said, embarrassed.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt me to hear the truth, Kaoru-san." Kenshin smiled politely and kicked Yahiko under the table.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry." Yahiko said simply and looked to the other direction.

Kaoru smiled softly. She knew the kid didn't mean his apologizes. She was actually smiling at the redheaded man for making his son apologize.

"If you need anything, Himura-san, call me. I'll be over there." Kaoru meant to leave, but then turned back. "Ano... Himura-san, could I borrow your newspaper for a couple of minutes?"

"Sure."

Kaoru took the newspaper and sat by a table afar from them.

'It should be here somewhere. I took a look at yesterday's newspaper and of the day before that... There was nothing. Nothing on the obituaries, nothing on the police session. It was as if nothing happened. What is wrong? Why isn't there any information on the newspaper? Am I crazy? What if nothing happened at all? Maybe I was dreaming. I should just go home.'

Kaoru folded the newspaper, before taking it back to Kenshin. He looked up to her.

"Are you okay, Kaoru-san?" He asked.

"Yes..."

"You don't look well."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kenshin insisted. It was weird for him to feel _that_ concerned for a stranger. Besides, she looked fine. But for some reason, he felt like... She was lost and in emotional pain. _'Maybe I'm just crazy.'_

"My father is a freak." Yahiko mumbled.

"I am sure, I'm fine, Himura-san. Thank you for your concern." She answered politely. "Can I get you anything?"

"Yes. The check, please."

***

Kenshin stood by his office's window. _'Best view in town.'_ Kenshin smiled sadly. He couldn't quite remember who had said that. He had a strange feeling that afternoon. _'What is this? Emptiness? Great! Getting depressed over the ex-wife... No, it's not it. Maybe I'm just going crazy. First it was that girl on the cafe... I just kept asking her if she was okay. I wonder if she really had a problem or not. She probably must think I was some kind of freak like Yahiko said.'_

The secretary buzzed him.

"Shinomori-san is here to see you."

"Let him in."

'Great! Another freak just like me. Thank Kami-sama he is out of that **I want to be better than you phase** that he was in when we were in college.**'**

The door opened and the tall man with ice blue eyes got in.

"Himura." He said, politely, without properly bowing.

"Aoshi. What is it now?"

"I have some information for you." Aoshi said, taking from inside his coat a large dossier and placing it over the table. "I advice you to read this as soon as you can."

"What is it about?" Kenshin asked, amazed by the amount of pages it had.

"You asked me to find out whatever I could about that software company you were intending to buy."

'What is he? Crazy? Since when does a small firm needs such an extensive research? Maybe he's got into that **I'll show you how good I am phase** again. It's different than he wanting to be better than me. This one is more like I know you are good at what you do, but you'll never be as good as I am on my job. This one I kinda agree, because no one can be as effective as Aoshi when it comes to information.'

"I'll read it when I have the time." Kenshin said.

"Tonight."

"I can't do it tonight. I have my kid over. He never lets me do business stuff on the weekend." _'I don't have to explain myself to him. He is not my boss... It's quite the opposite.'_

"Do as you want. I'm off." Aoshi said and left, without saying good-bye.

'Really... This guy is crazier than me... But now he got me curious about reading this stuff. Maybe it's important.'

Kenshin took the dossier and decided that it was time to pick up Yahiko at school. 'I won't be late today.'

***

Tae looked at the girl. She couldn't believe how fast she could learn. By that moment, Seiji - the other attendant at the cafe - was trying to teach Kaoru how to make a cappuccino. _'She is trying so hard. It's almost like her life depended on it. She doesn't give up if she doesn't get it at the first time. She tries until she gets it right. She reminds of Eiko...'_

"It looks good, Kaoru-san." Seiji said.

"It doesn't matter how it looks. It's the taste that worries me. I need to get this right." Kaoru replied.

"It's only your first day. You are not supposed to know everything just now."

'I have to do this. For Tae. She is helping me. I don't want to be a burden.'

"I need to learn as much as I can." Kaoru stated.

"Seiji-kun is right. You don't have to push yourself so hard, Kaoru-chan." Tae smiled at her.

"You see, Tae-san... The faster I learn, the sooner you can go home at night. You'll be safer."

'As considerate as Eiko...' Tae thought.

"Just don't get too tired, or you'll get sick." Tae said.

Seiji looked at Kaoru. No one could be spontaneously that nice. Maybe she was pretending. He stared at her beautiful blue eyes, as Kaoru smiled back at Tae. _'This isn't an act. She really is what she shows.'_ Seiji liked her for that.

"Okay, Kaoru-san. I'll show you my secret." Seiji said, smiling.

"Cool! A secret 'coffee making technique'!" Kaoru was excited. "And please call me Kaoru. I have the feeling we are going to be friends!"

Seiji blinked. She sure was energetic and overly friendly. _'Why is he staring at me like that? He must think I'm a freak...' _Kaoru tried her best to not to giggle at her new friend's face.

"So, aren't you going to teach me how to make my coffee doesn't taste like toilet water?"

Seiji woke from his amazement.

"Oh! You are being too hard on yourself, Kaoru. Your coffee doesn't taste that bad..."

"Not **that **bad... You mean, it's still bad."

"No! That's not what I meant!" Seiji's face got red.

"Don't worry, Seiji-kun. I know my coffee is bad. But you and Tae-san will teach me how to make it better, ne?"

"Sure, Kaoru-san. We will..."

"Kaoru." She said, with a displeased look on her face.

"Kaoru." Seiji repeated.

"So, are you going to teach me or not?" Kaoru said, resting her hands on her hips and pretending to be annoyed.

============  
Hi, Minna-san. Sorry if you found bad spelling or grammar mistakes or weird expressions. My brother is too busy for me to be sending him the chapters to correct it for me. So, what you see is what you get, my baaaaad English (but you can't hold that against me... English is not my first language!). Anyway, please review and be nice. ^x^


	3. Don't cry

Just to let you know, KayJuli is the editor of this fic (And I edit her Card Captor Sakura fanfiction). The disclaimer is our feelings of who would win a fight, Kenshin or Syaoran.

Disclaimer: _Hana Himura and KayJuli decided to write the disclaimer for their new chapters together... But they're not doing very well... They've been talking over the ICQ for two hours now... _Hana Himura: (9:12 PM) _Then Syaoran comes in and says: "But this isn't an RK fic... It's CCS." KayJuli: (9:15 PM)_ Then Kenshin says: "no, it's RK". And they start fighting... with swords!!!_ Hana Himura: (9:18 PM) _Well, if they fight with swords... One of us can go hysterical, like: "We need to stop them!" While the other says: "I want to see who's stronger... "_KayJuli: (9:19 PM)_ ^_^ Can you imagine? Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu against... Syaoran's style? ^_^;;; We can get some popcorn, sit comfortably on a chair..._ Hana Himura: (9:19 PM) Kenshin would win... KayJuli: (9:20 PM)_ What?!?!?!? No way!!! _Hana Himura: (9:20 PM) _Amakeru Ryu no Hirameki!_ KayJuli: (9:20 PM)_ huh?_ Hana Himura: (9:20 PM) _The Dragon's Blow!_ KayJuli: (9:20 PM)_ ^_^_ Hana Himura: (9:20 PM) _Syaoran doesn't stand a chance! _KayJuli: (9:21 PM)_ Why would Kenshin win? Syaoran uses magic!!!_ Hana Himura: (9:21 PM) _Kenshin uses the ki!_ Hana Himura: (9:21 PM) _And Kenshin knows Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! KayJuli: (9:21 PM) What?!?!?!?! Of course Syaoran has a chance!!! We're talking about Syaoran!!! Ofudas, lightining!! Come on! We should call an ambulance for Kenshin right now...  
_Hana Himura: (9:22 PM) _But Syaoran can't win if he can't hit Kenshin... And Kenshin has that godlike speed of his...  
_KayJuli: (9:22 PM)_ Syaoran is fast too... I'm a fan fiction writer! I'll turn him into The Flash if I have too! _Hana Himura: (9:23 PM)_And I can make Kenshin have more magic than Syaoran can ever imagine!_ *Hana-chan glares at Kayjuli*  
Meanwhile, Kenshin and Syaoran are calmly watching Hana-chan's and KayJuli's fight, eating popcorn.  
*Kenshin* _By now, they even forgot what is the point in writing a disclaimer.  
_*Syaoran* _All they had to do is write: We don't own. How difficult could that be?  
_*Kenshin* _Each one of them could type a word.  
_*Syaoran* _We…  
_*Kenshin* _Don't…  
_*Syaoran* _Own…  
_The two men burst into laughter.  
KayJuli:_ (9:24 PM) What?!?! _*Fumming through her nostrils*_ And I'll make him...  
_*Kenshin* _And to think that these two girls actually decide what is going to happen to us at the end of the fic...  
*_Syaoran*_ Scary...  
*Kenshin*_ S_hould we stop them?  
_*Syaoran* _No... cat fight! Besides, why? I want to see if KayJuli is going to fight wearing that cat costume... I guess she liked it. Tomoyo made her use and she didn't take it out yet…  
*_Kenshin*_ And I'm wondering why Hana-dono is wearing a Kimono...  
_*Syaoran* _Well... your writer will get her butt kicked! She can't possibly fight well wearing that!  
_*Kenshin* _You never saw Kaoru-dono hitting sessha's head when she was wearing a Kimono...  
_*Syaoran*_ Gee... You're really a wimp...  
_*Kenshin* _Hey, who are you calling a wimp?! I bet ten yens that Hana-dono is going to win!  
_*Syaoran* _Ten yen? That's not a real bet! You know your writer is going to loooooooooooose!  
_*Kenshin* _Oro! Ten yen is more than sessha owns! You obviously don't know what Hana is capable of... _*evil grin*  
Hana-chan and KayJuli turned off their icq and looked at each other from across the room, closing their laptops. Just then they noticed that now Kenshin and Syaoran were arguing.  
*Hana-chan* _KayJuli?!  
_*KayJuli* _Yeah…?  
_*Hana-chan* _Who do you think is going to win?

Sorry for the long disclaimer... But we couldn't cut a word! It was an actual conversation on the ICQ.

To love you again

3. Don't cry.

The girl stared at the sky. It was cloudy, but it didn't look like it was going to rain. She sighed, before continuing her walk. She was only a few blocks away from home. _'Kaoru-chan didn't go to school again... She never missed classes before... at least, not without a good reason.'_

She had tried to call her friend, but there was no answer. _'Maybe they traveled... Kaoru-chan didn't tell me anything about a trip... What if something happened?'_

That thought scared her. Unconsciously, she turned left on the next corner and stopped when she realized what she had just done. _'Maybe I should go there and see if everything is alright. Kaoru-chan might be sick... but even sick people answer to their phones.'_

She started walking again. _'Probably I'm being stupid. I'll get there and she will laugh at me, because I'm worrying. I hope that happens, because I have a bad feeling about this.'_

The girl straightened up her uniform uneasily. She didn't like going to Kaoru's house. That was a violent neighborhood. She wouldn't risk going there at night, but it was still broad daylight.

She walked the distance to her friend's house trying not to think about anything. Her heart was pounding with the feeling that something was wrong. She stopped by a fence and looked at the sign that was hanging there: "Oguni Clinic." Kaoru's grandfather was a doctor. She remembered the first time she went to her friend's house.

They had a free class and Kaoru had promised to lend her a book. All the way to the house, Kaoru's friend had her eyes wide open, as if she feared to be there. There was a huge line in front of the clinic. The girl was surprised by the poverty of those people.

Kaoru said a few hellos while they were passing by the line.

"What is wrong, Misao?" Kaoru asked when they got to her room.

"I wasn't expecting..." Misao didn't know why exactly she was so surprised.

"What do you mean? You didn't expect me to live here, just because I study at a private school?" Kaoru took of her gray jacket and loosed up the red tie of her uniform.

"It's not it..."

"There is nothing wrong, Misao. Ojii-san lived here his entire life. He would never think of moving just because things weren't so good anymore. He always tells stories about how this neighborhood used to be while my mother was a child. I think he just hopes that one day everything will go back the way it was. I don't mind living here. We have great neighbors!" Kaoru smiled.

'Great neighbors.' Misao repeated mentally, reading again the sign of the clinic. _'I bet Kaoru-chan will laugh at me because I'm worried about her.'_

Just then Misao noticed that the gate's lock was broken. She cautiously walked in. _'Why is the air so thick here? What is that?'_ Misao stared at a dark red stain on the floor. Her mind quickly registered what it was and Misao stepped back, a hand covering her mouth.

"What are you doing here, weasel girl?" A low voice said, behind her.

Misao jumped and turned back.

"Tori-atama! That is..." She began pointing at the stain, but was unable to finished.

"Blood."

"Kaoru-chan..." Her words were more of a grunt than anything else.

"No. Jou-chan managed to escape." Sano said, looking down. "Ojii-san."

Misao remembered Kaoru's grandfather. He was an old man that was always smiling and trying to help people.

"What happened?" Misao asked, still in shock.

"It's not safe for us to be here... I'll take you home." Sano said, pulling the girl by her arm. Misao looked too stunned to walk by herself.

They walked in silence, until they were far from the house.

"Jou-chan... I don't know where she is. Do you have any idea of where I can find her?" Sano asked.

"I don't know... What happened, Sano?" Misao asked, forgetting the nickname she always called him.

"Some things. The least you know is better. The important thing is that Jou-chan is in danger and I have to find her."

"Did you look for her in the dojo? She always goes there when she needs to think." Misao suggested.

"Jou-chan wouldn't go back there... She knows it's the first place they'd look."

"But what do they want with Kaoru-chan?" Misao asked.

"Don't ask these questions, weasel girl. It's for your own good. Kaoru would hate if something happened to you because of her."

"But you said she was in danger... Is someone trying to hurt her?" Misao insisted.

"Let's just say that if they find her, the best thing that she could hope for would be a quick death."

"Kami-sama..." Misao said, under her breath.

"Now you know why I have to find her as soon as possible. I need to take her somewhere safe. I need your help."

"I have no idea where Kaoru-chan could be... She doesn't have much friends and if she didn't come to me..."

"It means she wouldn't go to anyone else. You are her best friend. Maybe she wants to protect you." Sano took a piece of paper from his pocket. "If you see her, talk to her, anything... This is the number of the place I'm staying. Give it to her."

Misao took the paper and squeezed it on her hand. She couldn't be more worried about her friend. The worse thing was that she didn't know what was going on and didn't know how to help.

"Oh! Don't give this number to anyone. Not even the cops." Sano added.

"Why?"

"Long story. Maybe Jou-chan will tell you someday. Now I need to get going. Take care, Weasel."

Sano left Misao confused and worried. _'Oh, Kaoru-chan... What have you got yourself into?'_

***

Kaoru wiped the counter for the 13th time. _'How much longer will he take?' _She thought, slightly annoyed. She glanced at the time. Eleven fifteen. For Kaoru all the effort she had put on the afternoon had paid off. Tae-san trusted her enough to let her close the place that night. Of course, she still couldn't make coffee well, even though it was tasting a lot better than her first try.

But at that moment, she felt annoyed. It was that man... with his ill-mannered son. Well, the little brat wasn't bothering herat that time. After they arrived, he stayed quiet, silently playing with his game boy for almost an hour. At present, he was soundly sleeping with his face almost on the plate. He had been sleeping for nearly thirty minutes. _'What is he doing?' _Kaoru watched the redheaded man finally put down his reading material. _'He lets his son to sleep on the table like that... He didn't look like he even bothered that the kid was tired.'_

Kenshin looked straight at her. That was her cue. Kaoru walked to him, and smiled, as she asked, "Do you want anything else, Himura-san?"

"Hai. I want to apologize to you, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru looked at him with a puzzled expression. _'Huh? Did he know that I was annoyed by them?'_

"It's past eleven o'clock. I know Akabeko closes at eleven. You could have asked me to leave." Kenshin said.

"You don't have to apologize, Himura-san. I'm not sleepy."

"But you were bothered."

"I was bored. Just that. I didn't have anything to do. No customers, my only two customers, one sleeping with his face on the table and the other one with his nose on... I don't know what is that you are reading." Kaoru said as she pointed at Kenshin's reading material.

"It's a little research. Say, Kaoru-san, could I apologize to you by buying you a cup of coffee?"

"Himura-san... Today is my first day and I don't think I'd feel comfortable if you bought me coffee. Let me buy you coffee instead." _'Kaoru, what are you doing? Why do you want to drink coffee with this man? Why did he want to drink coffee with me on the first place? Is he... No. Tae-san knew him from before I came here. And I don't know why, but I don't think he would harm me.'_

"That would be lovely, Kaoru-san." Kenshin followed her to the counter. He didn't want Yahiko waking up at that moment.

"Oh, no... We are out off coffee." Kaoru said, looking at all the empty bottles. "I'll treat you cappuccino instead. I learnt it today and I need to practice."

Kaoru mixed the ingredients and wasn't long before Kenshin had a cup in front of him.

"I must warn you, Himura-san. This cappuccino might taste like someone dropped an old sock inside of it."

Kenshin laughed.

"I'm not joking." Kaoru said seriously.

Kenshin stared at her, then Kaoru gave a smile that itself said: 'just kidding!' He sighed in relief and took a sip of his coffee.

"It's okay." Kenshin stated.

"Just okay?"

"It tastes fine. It's not the best I had, though."

"Mou! You were supposed to be nice!"

"Gomen! I thought you wanted the truth!" Kenshin smiled.

Yahiko snore loudly, making them look towards the table. Kaoru giggled softly.

"He'll be mad with you, if you wake him up." Kaoru said.

"No. We have an agreement. I can't take work home on the weekend. So, I had to finish my work in here."

"I see. It doesn't bother you that he is sleeping sitting on a table?"

"It does, but I only noticed that he was tired when he fell asleep. I decided that it would be better if I let him sleep while I work, because either way he'll complain when I wake him up."

"Is he really your kid? Are you sure he wasn't adopted of something?" Kaoru asked.

"Hai. No, he wasn't adopted. Why do you ask?"

"I can't see any resemblance." Kaoru took another glance at the boy.

"He looks like his mother's grandfather."

"That was not what I meant."

"What did you mean, Kaoru-san?"

"You are nice... Polite... He's a brat!" Kaoru blurted and then covered her mouth with her hands. Her face turned red. "Gomen nasai! I didn't mean…!"

"Yes, you did. He is over spoiled."

"Do you spoil him?" Kaoru asked, still blushing.

"It's hard not to when you don't see your kid everyday."

"I guess..."

"What about you?" Kenshin felt compelled to ask.

"What about me?"

"Family? Fiancé? Kids?" He joked.

"Can't you guess by looking at me?"

"You are married, with four kids."

"You are wrong. It's five." She laughed.

"No boyfriends?"

"Iie."

"But you sure have lots of admirers." Kenshin said. _'Geez... Am I flirting? No... It's just an innocent remark. Of course, she must know that she is beautiful. Great! Now she'll think that I'm an old pervert. Just stop saying these things to her, Kenshin... You'll get a five digit imprint on your face.' _Kenshin looked at her hands. _'Huh?'_

"A few." Kaoru blushed.

"Modest, I see. So... Do you still practice?"

"What?"

"Kenjutsu." Kenshin said, matter of factly.

"How?"

"Your hands." Kenshin held her hand and showed to her. "Calluses."

Kaoru pulled her hand from his grasp. _'He doesn't have the right to say that my hands are rough.'_

"How long has it been since **you** last fought?" She asked.

"About six or seven years."

"Why don't you fight anymore?"

"I get violent when I fight. That's why I quit. I don't want to hurt people."

"You were good."

"How do you know?"

"I saw you fighting once, when I was a girl. My father took me to a tournament and you were the winner."

"You have a good memory, but you still haven't answered my question, Kaoru-san. Do you still practice?"

"Not anymore..." _'I don't think I'll ever hold a bokken again. Not after what happened. Not after what I did. I wish... I could forget this. Why did he have to bring this up?'_

"Daijoubu?"

"Hai."

"Really? You seem distressed." Kenshin said. _'There I go again! Telling the girl that she has a problem, when she says that she is fine. I hope she doesn't think I'm a freak. Because... I don't know why, but I want to be her friend.'_

'How could he tell?' Kaoru thought. _'I said I was fine. Any other person wouldn't know that I wasn't telling the truth, but... he did the same thing this morning. Am I really that transparent? Or does he really care? It's just like Tae-san... What did I do to deserve these people caring for me?'_ A tear came down her face and she quickly wiped it away.

"Kaoru-san?"

"I'm okay, Himura-san. Thank you very much for caring about me. It has been a long time since someone showed interest on my feelings. Thank you."

"Excuse me for saying this, Kaoru-san... Even though you try to act cheerfully, I feel that you are trying to hide something. And deep inside you are very troubled. I just want you to know that if you need anything... Sessha would happily assist you." Kenshin gave her a reassuring smile.

"Domo arigatou, Himura-san. If I need anything, I'll remember you." Kaoru smiled, her first true smile on days.

They heard a loud yawn, as Yahiko stretched his arms.

" 'tou-san... I'm tired..."

"I better take him home. Thank you very much for the cappuccino, Kaoru-san. Next time, I'll buy it."

***

'So beautiful... So innocent ... how can someone be like this?' In my dream she was looking at the sakura flowers falling on the spring. Yes, it was a beautiful show, however nothing could be more beautiful than that young woman. Her face had a casual and peaceful expression. Her eyes were blue like the sky and they reflected the infinite kindness of her soul. She tried to catch the falling petals, but the wind started blowing softly and the petals seemed to flee from her delicate hands.

"Mou!" She protested. Her protest was the one of a contradicted child, however there was a smile on her face. She was not a child, even if sometimes she behaved like one. Her spirit was much deeper and confident than anybody that I have ever knew. Maybe that was what attracted me to her.

Looking at her that moment, she made me to think of a flower. A delicate flower that deserved all the attention and care someone could give it. Delicate, that's why she needed protection. 'I will always protect her.' I told myself.

She noticed the way I looked at her. Her face showed a calm curiosity, what reminded me also that her youth didn't make her a child and that she would never be one for me. I smiled, trying not to demonstrate what I was thinking about that moment. It was more and more difficult to hide myself from her.

She extended her hand for me. I looked at her hand, and then to her smiling face. I could not deny what she was asking silently, not without hurting her more than I could bear. I put my hand over hers. She held my hand with firmness and softness at the same time. As if she feared to hurt me, or that I would flee from her. She didn't know that I would not go away, that I didn't **want** to be away from her.

"Kenshin." She said, smiling. I always liked the way like she said my name. It was sweet how she insisted on trying to remove the barriers that existed between us. When she called my name, she always succeeded. Everything that she needed to have my heart on her hands was to pronounce that simple word... 'Kenshin'.

"You worry too much." She said, squeezing my hand a little tighter, as if she wanted me to know that I was not alone. "You are always smiling, but your smile not always is true. It is as if you hid the things with your smile, so people wouldn't know what you are really feeling. I would like... that you could trust me, Kenshin."

"I trust you." I answered.

"You are lying."

"No. I don't want you to worry about things that cannot be changed. There are a lot of things about me that can't and will never change."

"You don't understand... I cannot stop worrying about you." She was crying.

"Don't cry... Onegai." I held her in my arms, while she sobbed. Her face pressed against my chest, her hot tears moistening my skin. Her tears continued falling and there was nothing I could do to make them stop.

"Kenshin..." She said my name in a whisper.

My name again... In such an caring and intimate way, demonstrating all her affection and devotion.

I didn't deserve the love, the attention and the affection that she was so kind to give me. It was the simple truth. That's why I distanced myself from her. The best way of doing that was to raise again the barrier that existed between us. And in order to do that, I should use the same method that she had for breaking it. I had to say her name.

"Don't cry, Kaoru-dono." The honorific attached to her name would usually work to maintain the distance, but that time it didn't work. My voice had trembled. In spite of using the suffix with her name, my voice had demonstrated my feelings. For that reason, that barrier would not be raised again. There was no more reason to maintain the distance. "Don't cry, Kaoru." I said, simply.

"Don't cry, Kaoru." Those words repeated in my mind, when I woke up. I didn't know what I was dreaming, everything that I knew was the pain that I felt. A pain that wasn't mine, but that tore my heart in two. It was the girl of the Cafe, I am sure. There wouldn't be any other reason for her name to keep repeating itself on my mind. "Don't cry, Kaoru."

It's a strange feeling. I said I would help her, but I didn't give her my word. I know that cannot turn my back if I see somebody needing help, however a stranger's problem never bothered me so much to the extent of dreaming... That's what she is, a stranger. I don't know her, the same way that she doesn't know me. The question is: 'why do I keep thinking about it or her?'

Kenshin opened their eyes. _It's still very early. How long has it been since I woke up so soon? I feel tired. The dream consumed me. If at least I knew what I had dreamed..._

That girl could have any problem. Maybe it's something very small... A tiny little problem. Maybe she does not even need help... But why was she moved so much because of my interest? She is a mystery.

He stretched himself and threw the covers aside. The cold air of the morning was what he needed to encourage him to get up. He opened the curtains, and stood by the window to contemplate the day that had just been born.

I have to stop worrying so much about strangers, or I will have an ulcer by the time I'm thirty.

It was still very early for Yahiko to be awake. The boy always slept too much, it would be strange if he woke up before eleven in the morning on a Saturday. Usually, he would only wake up when there was food on the table.

"Don't cry, Kaoru." This is making me crazy. If I at least knew that she is all right. Maybe... why not?

Kenshin got dressed quickly. Akabeko was the only two blocks away from his apartment. He arrived there in less than five minutes. Their eyes wandered through establishment, but the dark haired beauty wasn't anywhere in sight. Tae seemed to be alone.

"Ohayou, Himura-san." Tae greeted him.

"Ohayou, Tae-san. Where is it Kaoru-san?"

"Did she do something wrong?" Tae asked, anxiously. _'She is a good girl, but her temper... I hope she hasn't offended him somehow_.'

"Do something? No... I just wanted to talk to her." Kenshin said and it imagined how strange should seem that situation.

"Kaoru-san works in the last shift. But if you really want to speak with her, I can see if she is awake." Tae said.

"If she is awake?"

"Yes. She is staying here, temporarily. We have a room in the back." Tae justified.

"You don't need to bother her." Kenshin said. _'She would probably think I am crazy.'_ He added mentally. "I talked to Kaoru-san yesterday... She worried me. She seemed a sad. I imagined that she had a problem. Do you know about something?"

"Kaoru-chan told me that has just lost someone dear." Tae said, pensively. "Her grandfather." "Maybe that's it..." Kenshin sighed in relief. _'It's not a problem that time doesn't cure. But...' _"But what about her parents, Tae-san? Why is she staying here?"

"She said her parents died a couple of years ago and her grandfather was her last living relative. That's why I let her stay here. She has nowhere else to go."

'Poor girl... So young and so alone.' Kenshin thought. "Arigatou, Tae-san."

Tae looked at him as he left. _'Himura-san is behaving strangely. He seems interested in Kaoru-chan, but she is too young for him. Well, love knows no age. I'm sure Himura-san would take a good care of her. He is a nice man. Maybe I can do something to help...'_

============  
Please be nice enough to review (and, as always, don't mind my mistakes... English is not my first language). =^x^=  
Special thanks to chibi-angel for taking a look on my grammar and spelling.  
This fanfiction also has a Portuguese version. If you can read in Portuguese, please take a look at the fanfictions posted under the Portuguese option. É importante que nós apoiemos quem escreve em português. Um incentivo às vezes é tudo que é necessário para trazer à tona os talentos ocultos de uma pessoa. Além do mais, tem gente muito boa escrevendo em português aqui no fanfiction.net. Vale a pena olhar!


	4. Teardrops from Heaven

Hi, Minna-san! I'm sorry it took so long! It was a very difficult chapter to write! I got that Seisou Hen depression. *sigh*

But now I'm happy that next week the third season or RK will begin (for South America! Great!) And tomorrow I'll buy a lot of mangas. Yeah, I have the feeling this is going to be a great week!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Sad, but truth.

To love you again

4. Teardrops from Heaven

Bored. That was exactly how she was feeling. She only had gone out for a few minutes to buy a newspaper. It was Monday already and there was still nothing on the papers about her grandfather, or her cousin. It was strange that no paper had printed a single line about it and for the first time she thought that maybe someone was trying to cover the mess up.

She was feeling annoyed that she didn't do anything the entire morning. _'I hate to hide... I feel like a coward. My father would be disappointed with me.' _Kaoru sighed and picked her backpack on the floor. She had already taken her clothes from it, placing them on the night table that Tae had arranged for her. She held her backpack. The last present she got from her father. It was nearly two years old. Her parents were gone for that long.

Kaoru sighed, before placing the backpack under the bed. Then she opened the drawer and looked at the money lying there. She knew that was Sano's doing. But she didn't know how he had got the money. She wondered if it was by gambling, fighting, or the things that she didn't want to know that her cousin did.

She finally reached for the money, keeping it on her pocket. Even though she didn't want it, she still needed it. When Sano had tossed her clothes into the backpack, he didn't choose what he put in there. Kaoru found herself in desperate need of comfortable clothes and undergarments.

Kaoru left the small room. It was Seiji's shift and he seemed very busy. Tae was calculating expenses on the counter.

"Tae-san, I need directions to a department store." Kaoru asked.

"You are going out, Kaoru-san? Could you do me a favor? We have a client that always order coffee from us. Could you deliver it today? Seiji-kun usually does it, but today he is very busy. And there is a department store next to the delivery place. They always give good tips to the delivery person."

"I still could go, Tae-san." Seiji had heard their talk. "The thermos flask is very heavy and Kaoru doesn't know the way."

"But you are too busy, Seiji-kun." Tae said, gesturing towards the customers. "Besides, Kaoru-chan is going to the department store."

"I'm sure I can handle the thermos flask!" Kaoru gave Seiji a reassurance smile.

"Okay, Kaoru-san. But if you get lost, call us." Seiji said.

After Kaoru left, taking the thermos flask, Tae smiled to Seiji.

"I'm glad you agreed so easily, Seiji-kun. I know you need the tips to pay for your tutoring." Tae said.

"One day won't make a difference. Besides, I think Kaoru could use a good tip."

"That's not the only thing that she needs." Tae whispered, before going back to her work.

***

Kaoru followed the directions carefully, but still she couldn't help but to feel lost. She had to take the bus with the heavy thermos flask and be extra careful not to miss her stop, since she didn't know that part of the city.

When she finally found the building that she was supposed to make her delivery, she had the strange feeling that she was in the wrong place. At the front desk she asked for the person Tae had told her to deliver the coffee. The security guard told her to take the elevator to the 22nd floor.

Kaoru felt a chill on her stomach as the elevator started moving. There were a lot of people on the elevator with her. They all were wearing the company's id tag on their clothes. The elevator stopped on practically every floor until the 15th and then she was alone with the lift operator until the 22nd.

When Kaoru got off, she couldn't help but thinking that it was a much quieter floor than the other's. She got in the first door to the right, like the security guard had told her, and she found herself in a room with a woman that was typing something on a computer.

"Excuse me..." Kaoru began, walking closer.

The secretary stopped what she was doing and looked at Kaoru. She opened her mouth to speak, but the phone rang.

"Wait a minute." The secretary said and answered the phone.

From the beginning it seemed pretty obvious that the woman was talking to some friend of hers. Kaoru started getting impatient when five minutes had passed and the secretary was still engaged on her conversation.

"Excuse me." Kaoru tried again.

The woman signaled her to wait.

"Excuse..." Kaoru started raising her voice, when a door opened and a red headed man came out.

"Kamatari, file these for me. And you know you are not supposed to answer private calls on your work hours." His eyes went from the secretary to the young woman standing by her desk.

"Kaoru-san." He said, looking a bit puzzled.

"Hello, Himura-san. I didn't know you work here."

Kenshin smiled.

"Come in, Kaoru-san. Let me take this thermos flask from you. It seems heavy."

Their hands touched when Kaoru handed him the thermos flask. She blushed slightly at the contact and went into his office.

"Did you order coffee?" He asked Kamatari on a low tone of voice.

"No, I didn't." Kamatari answered.

Kenshin sighed and walked in his office.

"Do you really work here?" Kaoru asked, she was standing by his window. "It's beautiful." His office was huge to Kaoru's standards. It was very nicely decorated, with a few shelves with books and portraits. Kaoru started looking at the photographs. Kenshin just watched her wander around the office. A small smile plastered itself on his face.

Kaoru blushed again when she saw him looking at her.

"Who is this?" She asked, holding a photograph.

"That's my mother."

"Pretty lady." Kaoru smiled. "You look like her." She put down the portrait and found another portrait were she saw Kenshin's mother with what it seemed a very tall and handsome dark haired man. Kaoru thought he was tall because the woman looked very short next to him.

"Is this your father?"

"No. That's my mother's husband."

"Your stepfather."

"I would never call him that... they only got married eight years ago."

Kaoru let out an 'Oh'.

'She is so cute.' He couldn't help thinking that, but then he shook his head. _'I can't hold these kind of thoughts for her. She doesn't need me to make her live even more complicated than it already seems.'_

"Himura-san?"

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"Are you okay? You seemed miles away."

"I'm fine, Kaoru-san."

"When you call me Kaoru-san it makes me feel old."

"The same thing happens when you call me Himura-san. I feel like my father is standing behind me. This was his office, you know?"

"Why aren't there any pictures of your father here?" She asked, with an innocent expression.

"There are, aren't there?" Kenshin asked, puzzled.

"No. There is a picture of your mother and your step... I mean, your mother's husband, Yahiko, the pest boy, but not a single picture of your father." Her eyes feel on a picture of Yahiko, Kenshin and a beautiful woman. "Your wife?"

"Yes, that's my ex-wife."

"She is very beautiful."

"Yes, she is."__

'Why is he staring me like this? It makes me feel like there is something on my face.' Kaoru's cheeks turned a nice shade of red. That was the third time she blushed that afternoon and Kenshin didn't fail to notice one of those blushings. He smiled to himself, for being able to make her blush. '_She is so shy... it makes her even cuter. Stop thinking about this, Himura.'_

"So... Why aren't there any pictures of your father here? Did you fight or something?" Kaoru asked, trying to make her face return to its original color.

"No. My father passed away when I was seventeen."

"Gomen! I shouldn't have asked!" Kaoru looked to the floor.

Kenshin chuckled.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago."

Kaoru kept looking down, avoiding his gaze. It was rather amusing for Kenshin to look at her.

"I feel so stupid..." Kaoru whispered.

"Why would you feel stupid? You couldn't have known."

"I should have guessed... After all, on this building works _Himura Electronic_s. You are Himura... And this was your father's office, so..." Kaoru looked at him. Kenshin was smiling. His smile made her feel more comfortable. "Do you produce TV sets?"

"Among other things."

"Computers?" Kaoru asked innocently.

"It's very recent, but yes."

"My cousin is into computers. So... You are the Big Kahuna around here."

At her statement, Kenshin couldn't help but laughing. She obviously was the kind of person that asks questions when she was nervous.

"You can say that, Kaoru-san. I had to take over the company when my father died."

"But you were so young..." Kaoru mentally slapped herself. Kenshin was her age when his father died and she really didn't feel like she was that young. "For such a responsibility, I mean..."

"It had to be done."

"You are a very brave person..." Kaoru said. _'He didn't run away... I bet that if he was on my shoes he wouldn't run either. I'm a coward.'_

Kenshin noticed that Kaoru seemed deep in thought_ 'She is probably just wondering why you are taking so long to pay her.'_ Kenshin walked to his desk, opened a drawer and took out his wallet.

"Here. Keep the change." Kenshin handed her the money. Kaoru stared at the money on her hand.

"It's too much." She finally said.

"I don't have change. You may keep it. Buy me coffee again some other day and we are even."

"Thank you." Kaoru said, shyly. "See ya soon, Himura-san."

"Kaoru-san, wait. I just wanted to tell you that I admire your courage."

Kaoru stared at him, puzzled.

"How come?" She asked.

"Because..." Kenshin took a deep breath and mentally kicked himself. "Because you don't seem to be afraid of meeting people and making questions... not everybody would wander around my office and ask me about my family."

"Oh..." Kaoru wasn't quite following what he was saying.

"I bet nothing scares you. Well... maybe some things do scare you, but you don't let fear rule your life."

"I fear too much, Himura-san."

"No, you don't. I can see it in your eyes. You don't seem the kind of people that runs away from a battle. You seem like you fight until the end."

"Thank you, Himura-san." Kaoru whispered.

"For what?"

"For making me feel brave again. I needed it." Kaoru smiled brightly before turning to leave.__

'She is such an interesting person... there is something about her that I quite don't understand, even though she seems so honest.' Kenshin sighed. He looked at the thermos flask. _'Now... what am I going to do with this coffee?'_

***

'What the hell am I doing?' She sighed heavily. _'Well... I've already come this far. I just need to go in quick and no one will never know I've been here.' _Kaoru looked around to make sure no one was watching, before he approached the dojo's wooden gate. _'Damn... I forgot... I don't have the key with me...' _Kaoru leaned on the gate and it moved slightly. _'It's open...' _Kaoru froze. _'Oh... I left it open the last time I came here... I didn't have time to close the gate.'_

Kaoru walked in. It seemed perfectly calm and in order. She walked to the training room.

'Dad's dojo. This place has a lot of fond memories.' Kaoru smiled to herself, thinking of when her father had taught her to hold a shinai.

"No, Kaoru-chan. Separate your hands. The left hand at the bottom. The right goes just below the hilt. That's it." He had said, giving her an approvingly smile.

'It's strange how I can remember these things. I must have been six years old back then. I guess some things are never really forgotten. At least not the important ones.' She sighed. _'And some things will not be forgotten, even if I wanted to.'_

Kaoru thought it was strange how everything seemed on its place. Like everything was normal. Yet, the last thing she felt was the sense of normality. What she felt was that she wasn't supposed to be there. _'I'll just pick up a bokken and leave. I'm already late. Tae-san must be worried. Tae-san! I didn't think about her before! I was supposed to be back at Akabeko hours ago! What will I tell her when I see her? I can't lie. Besides... She will think that it's weird when I come back with a wooden sword, when all I wanted was to buy clothes.' _Kaoru frowned. _'I should have thought of that before.'_

She picked up a boken from the racks on the wall. _'Now I already feel safe.' _She smiled to herself.

Turning around, Kaoru's eyes flew open and her mouth opened on a silent cry of surprise.

***

'What is taking her so long?' Tae stood at Akabeko's door. _'She should have come back hours ago.'_

Seiji had volunteered to look for Kaoru because she was taking too long to come back. Of course, Tae didn't agree at that time. She was sure the girl would come soon. When Seiji's shift ended, he wanted to search for Kaoru, but Tae assured him that Kaoru probably lost track of time and she would arrive soon enough. Seiji went home. Now Tae regretted that she hadn't accepted the young man's offer.

Tae had to stay and cover for Kaoru's absence at the Akabeko and there was nothing else that could be done. Kaoru didn't call and Tae was really worried about her. She didn't know the girl well enough, but she had the impression that Kaoru wasn't the kind of person that would deliberately be late without calling in to inform it.

The evening's customers had already been reduced to a small number. Tae stared concerned at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain. Her eyes wandered around the street in hope of seeing Kaoru coming back. Instead, she saw a man walking towards the Akabeko's entrance.

"Himura-san! Thank Kami-sama you are here!" Tae said.

"What's wrong, Tae-san?" Kenshin stared at the woman with concern.

"It's Kaoru-chan..."

"What happened to Kaoru?" Kenshin felt his heart tighten on his chest.

"Did she deliver the coffee at your company?"

"Yes, she did."

"Did she tell you where she was going?"

"No. Why? Is she missing?"

"She hasn't come back yet. I'm worried about her."

"I'm going to look for her."

"Thank you! She was supposed to go to a department store near your company. I think she might have gotten lost." Tae sighed. She was a little more relieved to have someone looking for Kaoru.

A lightning lit the sky of Tokyo, and before the thunder was heard, Kenshin had already left.

***

A lightning lit the scene for a moment, giving a Kaoru a glance at her opponent. He was dark haired and much taller than her, but then, half of Japan would be taller than her. He looked slightly familiar, but she couldn't exactly pinpoint where she had seen him before. All she knew was that he seemed dangerous and that he was blocking her exit. Outside, the rain started pouring hard.

Kaoru's grip on her bokken tightened and she tried to keep her ki under control. She could feel that it wouldn't be long before the man attacked her. So, she decided to take the initiative.

She charged against him, aiming for his shoulder. The man managed to hold Kaoru's bokken with both hands and thrusted it against her ribs. Kaoru bent in pain, but was able to keep from falling down and loosing her bokken.

Something shone on the man's hand. _'Great... A knife... Wasn't it too bad already?'_ Kaoru tried to remain calm. Her ribs hurt, but she forced herself not to think about the pain. _'I can't stay here... If I don't escape, I'm dead.'_

The man moved forward and Kaoru stepped aside to the left. She felt a sharp pain on her arm, but ignored it, swiftly hitting the man in the back with her bokken. Both the opponent and her wooden sword fell on the ground after the impact. Kaoru ran away from the dojo, disappearing into the rain.

***

'I hope she is back.' Kenshin thought as he parked his car in front of Akabeko. It was raining hard. The distance to Akabeko's door seemed the longest distance that he ever had to walk in his entire life. He saw Tae getting up from a table when the door was opened. She still had an anguished look on her face, specially after seeing that Kenshin was alone.

"Nothing yet?" Kenshin asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Maybe we should call the police." Tae said.

"They won't do a thing. She is not missing long enough." Kenshin sighed, letting himself fall on a chair. "Were could she be? It's way past midnight. What if something happened to her?"

"You are wet, Himura-san. You'll catch a cold."Tae deliberately changed the subject.

"It's nothing much." Kenshin said and looked at his wet clothes. Some of his hair was pasted to his face. He ran a hand through his hair, making it messier than it already was.

"This is my fault..." Tae said, hiding her face on her hands. "I shouldn't asked her to go. She didn't have to go so far away. If something happened to her, it's all my fault. I try to help, but things always turn out of hand."

"Try to help?" _'Help what?'_ "Does this have something to do with the coffee?"

"I'm sorry, Himura-san!" A tear streamed down Tae's face.

'This is not making any sense. What was she trying to help? This talk is getting me even more worried about Kaoru. I hate to just sit here and do nothing. I have to do something.'

"Tae-san, we should call the hospitals." Kenshin said. _'Just to make sure. I don't know what's worse, if she is hurt and being taken care of in a hospital, or not knowing at all.'_

"You are right, Himura-san." Tae said, moving to the phone.

***

Kaoru held her arm. It was stinging. _'Baka, baka, baka... Kaoru no baka. You should have known that someone would be watching the dojo! If you were a little smarter you wouldn't have gone there on the first place.'_

She was sitting on a dark corner. The rain was pouring over her, making her wet and cold. Involuntary tears streamed down her face. It was the last thing she expected to happen to her. _'Just when I thought my luck was going to change, I had to do something as stupid as this. I'll get killed over a bokken. I shouldn't have gone there. If I don't get smarter, I'm going to die. I'm already sitting here for a long time._

'I think it's time I try to make my way back to the Akabeko. Tae will go berserk on me... I'll be fired...' Kaoru sobbed. _'Weak. I'm weak. I shouldn't cry. Strong people do not cry.'_

'But what can I do? My past is all messed up and I have no future! I just blew my last chance to have people caring for me... Tae-san won't forgive me for this. I have nothing... No friends, no family. The only one I can really rely on is myself...'

***

'Is it dawn already?' Kenshin moved to Akabeko's door and peered outside.

Tae mumbled something on her sleep, what caused him to look at her. _'I'm over concerned for that girl. But I'm not the only one.'_ Kenshin opened the door and walked outside.

The rain had already stopped falling. Kenshin took a deep breath. _'Where is she? What happened to her? She didn't check in on any hospital. And why am I so worried about her? Maybe it's because she is all alone in the world. No one should have to go through this in life. Everybody needs someone.'_

His eyes caught the sight of something moving. Someone was walking on the sidewalk. Kenshin looked to see a very pale young woman, holding her left arm. Her clothes were dirty with an unmistakable hue of red - blood. Kenshin rushed to her.

'Himura-san? What is he doing in front of Akabeko?' Kaoru asked herself. _'He looks so worried.'_

Kenshin embraced her. _'What? I feel so tired... Can I rest now? Will you take care of me?' _Kaoru mentally asked.

"Tadaima." She whispered, before falling unconscious on Kenshin's arms.

"Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin muttered.

================

Hi, Minna-san! I'm very happy that there is people enjoying this story. It makes me feel like I'm doing something right! *blushing* Thanks for the compliments.

Please do review. Feedback is really important. It keeps the story going. =^x^=


	5. I'll wait for you

Hi, minna-san! First of all, thanks for all the reviewers. It's good to have such nice people reading my fic.

A lot of people asked what happened to Kaoru... That you will know when Kenshin knows it (well... sorta). But don't worry, you'll not even see time pass with what I thought for those two on chapters to come.

Disclaimer: Hana-chan had just finished researching for her fanfiction when Kenshin and KayJuli (the editor of this fic) walked in her room.  
Kenshin: "Hana-dono... Sessha thinks you shouldn't have told KayJuli-dono the plot of the story."  
Hana-chan: "Huh? Why, Kenshin?"  
Kenshin: "She is always giving me those: 'I know what will happen to you' glances. It's scary."  
KayJuli: "You are just jealous that you don't know what will happen on the fic!"  
Kenshin: "Am not!"  
KayJuli: "Are too!"  
Firuze Khanume pops out of nowhere.  
Firuze: "Kenshin must side with me and ask Hana-chan for a lemon."  
Kenshin: "That would be really nice... Can you write it, Hana-dono?"  
Hana-chan (turning redder than Kenshin's hair): "Kenshin no hentai! You know I can't write lemons!"  
Bao Blossom pops out of nowhere: "You know, Firuze, what they do in private, is private."  
Firuze: "Well... There are still keyholes, you know..."  
KayJuli, blushing madly: "And hidden cameras..."  
Firuze, Bao and KayJuli (staring at Kenshin): "mmmmmmmmmmmmm"  
Kenshin blushes deeply. Hana-chan gets mad with them and throws them out of the room, locking them outside.  
Hana-chan sighs in relief: Where was I?? *she types really slowly* I_Don't_Own_Rurouni_Kenshin.

**Special thanks to: Bao Blossom and Firuze Khamune for being on my disclaimer (Thanks Firuze for beta-reading my drafts too). Kathie for editing, reviewing my obvious grammar mistakes (yeah, there were a lot of those... I tell myself that because I'm sick I'm allowed to make silly mistakes) and for being on my disclaimer. To chibi-angel for the nice e-mail. Also, a BIG THANKS to Gypsy-chan for sending me a "get well " e-card. **

========  
"Dialogs"  
_'Thoughts'  
_**Flashback  
**[author's note]  
======

To Love you Again

5. I'll wait for you

Kenshin sank his face on his hands. He felt incredibly tired from the night he had spent awake. But still, he felt extremely relieved that Kaoru had come back, even if she was hurt. He leaned back on the couch of the awaiting room of the clinic.

Tae was sitting on the couch across the room from his. Kenshin's eyes fell on a kid's toy. For the first time he noticed the room's decoration. It was mostly painted in light yellow, the wallpaper was decorated with balloons. There was a basket on one of the corners with toys and dolls. _'A doctor is a doctor, even if she is a pediatrician. At least Kaoru is being treated.'_

Memories flooded Kenshin's mind.

"Tadaima."

"Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin muttered.

'She is freezing...' Kenshin thought, holding her in his arms. A low protesting murmur escaped her throat, letting him know that she wasn't completely unconscious. Kenshin quickly searched her body for wounds. She seemed virtually unharmed, except for the cut on her arm. _'Maybe she will need stitches.' _His mind registered.

He carried her to Akabeko, opening the door with a kick, what caused Tae to wake up, almost falling from her chair on the process.

"Is she...?" Tae asked her face growing pale.

"She doesn't seem too hurt, but we have to take her to a hospital."

"N-no... No hospital..." Kaoru murmured on a semiconscious state.

"But you are hurt." Kenshin objected.

"No..." She whispered.

"Himura-san, don't listen to her. We have to take her... She is in no condition to decide." Tae said, rushing to hold the door opened for Kenshin.

Kenshin carried Kaoru outside and waited beside his car.

"Demo..." Kenshin tried to gather his thoughts, while Tae approached him. "She doesn't want to go to a hospital, Tae-san."

Tae looked at him quizzically, without entirely understanding what he was trying to say. "I can't make her do something she doesn't want to..."

"And what are we supposed to do? Wait and see if she is going to be all right? I don't think so!" Tae seemed enraged.

Kenshin stepped back. He never had heard that gentle woman talking that way. _'She is too worried... even more than she should be.'_

"I'm not saying that we won't get her wounds treated by a doctor." Kenshin said, trying to balance the weight of Kaoru's body. "My keys are on my left pocket. I can't reach them without dropping Kaoru-san."

"Himura-san, what are you intending to do?"

"We are going to take Kaoru-san to a doctor." Kenshin answered. _'If she doesn't want to go to a hospital, I'm not going to take her. She doesn't seem too much wounded. A clinic should do. And if the doctor says she needs to go to a hospital, I'll take her without questioning.'_

Tae picked his keys on his pocket and opened the door. Kenshin gently placed Kaoru on the back sit of the car.

"N-no hospital..." Kaoru repeated.

"No, Kaoru. No hospital." Kenshin whispered to her.

He rushed her to the nearest doctor that he knew, that incidentally was his son's pediatrician.

Kenshin was awaken from his reveries by Tae calling his name.

"Do you think she is going to be okay?" Tae asked.

'She looks as worried as a mother.' Kenshin thought.

"Megumi-san is a great doctor. Don't worry. She will take good care of Kaoru-san."

'I hope the only injury they gave her was that cut on her arm... Whoever attacked her doesn't deserve to live...' Kenshin sighed, glancing at his clock. _'Six forty-four in the morning. We were lucky that Megumi-san lives here.'_

A door opened and the doctor came into the awaiting room. Tae and Kenshin got up.

"How is she?" Tae was the first to ask.

"She has a couple of bruised ribs. I gave her seven stitches on that arm. She better not move it for a while, so it can heal properly. Other than that, and the fact that she is on a state of profound exhaustion, she is fine."

"Can we see her?" Tae asked, anxiously.

"Sure." Megumi said and guided them to the examination room.

Kaoru was lying over the examination table, wearing only a teddy bear apron that seemed a little too short for her. Kenshin found himself staring at her well defined legs for a moment. _'Hentai!'_ He mentally kicked himself, rearranging his thoughts. _'She has the face of an angel... A pale, hurt angel.'_

"I want her to stay here a while longer, so that she can rest a bit." Megumi said on a low tone of voice.

Kenshin brushed a few bangs away from Kaoru's face. The tip of his fingers brushed slightly at her forehead. At least she didn't feel as cold as before.

"Tae-san, we should get her some clean clothes, while she sleeps." Kenshin said, motioning them to leave.

Megumi accompanied them to the door.

"Don't worry, ma'am. I'll take good care of your daughter." Megumi said.

Tae just nodded and left. Kenshin stared at her, while she walked away.

"Is there something wrong, Ken-san? Do you need a check up too? I would be happy to examine you anytime, anywhere."

Kenshin looked at her. He could almost see fox ears popping on her head, as she covered her mouth with her hand and laughed.

"Oro... Nothing is wrong, Megumi-san. I'll be back for Kaoru later."

***

Kenshin sat behind the wheel of his car. Tae was on the passenger sit, but she seemed deep in thought. _'Should I ask her or not?' _Kenshin pondered, as the car started moving. _'It might be uncomfortable, but I have to know.'_

"Tae-san..." He called gently, and waited for the woman to awake from her daydream before he continued. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell Megumi-san that Kaoru isn't your daughter?"

"I didn't?" Tae seemed puzzled. "When?"

"Just now when we were leaving. Megumi-san said she would take good care of **your daughter** and you didn't say a thing."

"I guess... I was just happy that Kaoru-chan is going to be okay. I was really worried about her. Kami-sama knows how dangerous the city can be..."

"Why do you care so much about her?" Kenshin asked.

"Why do you, Himura-san? You were just as worried as I was, if not more."

'She really doesn't want to talk about it. Maybe I should leave it alone...' Kenshin thought, concentrating on the road.

"Why, Himura-san?" Tae insisted.

"I don't know why. I just do."

Kenshin could feel her smiling. _'She must think I'm in love with Kaoru-san...'_

"I think it must be because I know what it's like to be alone when you are so young." Kenshin smiled.

"Kaoru-chan reminds me of someone." Tae took a deep breath.

'So... That's why... Should I ask who? Or will that make her even more uncomfortable?'

"I don't know why. They don't even look alike..." Tae continued.

"Who are you talking about, Tae-san?"

"My daughter. She would be about Kaoru-chan's age now." There was the unmistakable glint of sadness in her voice. "She was a really good girl. Always concerned for everybody. One day we argued over something really stupid and she ran away. I waited for her all night. The next morning I got the call from the hospital, but I didn't even have the time to say good-bye to her..."

The only thing that Kenshin heard for a while were Tae's sobs. He didn't say a word, mostly because he didn't know what to say. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to loose a son or a daughter. The closest he could come up with that feeling were the times that he had lost sight of Yahiko in the supermarket or the amusement park. The boy was fond of exploring those places by himself. But he always found him after a while.

"When I saw Kaoru-chan sleeping on Akabeko's doorstep, all I could think was how I wished that someone had done the same for Eiko. You know... To reach and help her." Tae started drying her tears. "I know that by helping her I'm not going to have my daughter back. But if I can prevent that the same thing happens to someone else, I'm already happy."

"I understand, Tae-san. I'm grateful that you helped Kaoru-san." Kenshin said, without a thought.

"You like her, don't you?" Tae asked him.

"She is a terrific human being. I would be crazy if I didn't like her for that." Kenshin shifted, uncomfortable. _'What is she trying to imply? I hope she doesn't think that I'm in love with Kaoru. That would be really bad. Why do I care, anyway? Damn... When I said I was grateful, I meant it. But why? Why am I grateful that she helped someone that doesn't mean anything to me?'_

A chill ran trough his spine, as if he actually didn't mean his words. A mental image of Kaoru wearing a pink kimono and a navy blue obi appeared on his mind. Her hair was up on a ponytail, tied by a ribbon in same color of the obi, and she was smiling. _'She would look great in a kimono... What the hell I'm thinking about? I never had a fetish for women in kimonos... I'm going crazy.'_

Kenshin parked the car in front of Akabeko.

***

'How can someone sleep in here? I feel suffocated already.' Kenshin thought as he entered with Tae in the small room on the back of Akabeko. _'She's been living here... I can smell her scent. Kaoru-san...'_

Tae opened the drawer of the nightstand.

"She has very few clothes..." She stated, picking something for the girl to wear.

"Tae-san..." Kenshin hesitated. "I think you should give Kaoru-san a few days off."

"Yes... It's like the doctor said. She has that wounded arm to heal and she needs rest."

"I don't think Kaoru-san could have a proper rest staying here. Maybe you could take her home with you."

"I wished I could. I moved recently to a smaller apartment. I don't have room for her. Besides, I have to work. I can't take care of her." Tae sighed.

"Then... who is going to look after Kaoru-san?"

"You could." Tae said, matter of factly.

"I couldn't possibly."

"This is strange." Tae stated, closing the drawer.

"What?"

"I didn't think that she had so few clothes..." Tae left the room.

Kenshin took one more look around. _'Not in a million years Kaoru-san would be comfortable here.' _Kenshin sighed. Then he realized what he had thought and quickly added._ 'Nor Kaoru-san, nor any other human being.'_

He followed Tae to the car. His mind was spinning with million thoughts at the same time. Kenshin sat on the driver's sit once again. Half the way to the clinic they spent in silence. Then Kenshin finally decided to ask what was in his mind.

"Do you think she would find it weird?" He asked.

"Find what weird, Himura-san?"

"If I look after her."

"I don't think she would mind. After all... She needs to rest. She'll have better rest if she stays with you. I don't know her for too long, but I have the impression that if she stays at Akabeko she will want to work as soon as she can stand up."

"Yes... She wouldn't rest properly..."

"And she needs someone concerned for her well being... Someone who won't let her pull her stitches." Tae said, absentmindedly. "Why don't you take her home, Himura-san? You could look after her for a couple of days... Couldn't you?"

"I have to work too. Even though... I don't think I'll be going to the office today. I didn't have a minute of sleep the entire night. There is no point in going to work if I'll look like a zombie all day long. But I can't stay home two days in a row."

"I'm sure Kaoru-chan will be fine by herself tomorrow..."

"I could take her home, couldn't I?"

"I'm glad you agree with it, Himura-san!" Tae said, happily.

'I agree? Well...' Kenshin sighed. _'She can't possibly rest all she needs staying in such an unhealthy place.'_

***

'Oh... My head hurts...' Kaoru lazily opened her eyes. _'Huh? Where am I? Is this a hospital? It doesn't look like a hospital... But it smells like medicine.'_

"So... Are we up already?" Asked a dark haired woman that was sitting not far from her.

"Where?" Kaoru asked, beginning to get up.

"Your mother and Ken-san went to pick you some clothes. Yours are bloodied." The woman pointed the clothes lying over a chair.

'Mother? My mother? What is she talking about?'

"Who?" Kaoru asked.

"Himura Kenshin and the nice short lady with the brown hair... I think Ken-san called her 'Tae'."

"Oh... Himura-san and Tae-san..." Kaoru murmured.

"That lady seemed very worried about you. I assumed she was your mother."

"No, she isn't. Who are you?"

"Takani Megumi. I'm a doctor. A pediatrician, actually."

Kaoru eyed her patched arm.

"Seven stitches." Megumi told her. "Is it hurting? I'll give you a pain killer."

The doctor moved over to a cabinet, where she retrieved an injection and a small flask of medicine. She started preparing the shot and a few moments later she came to the bed Kaoru was sitting. _'Oh, no...' _Kaoru thought, taking a deep breath.

"What is this face?" Megumi asked.

"I don't like needles." Kaoru said, still eyeing the injection with a suspicious glance.

"Don't be a baby." Megumi said, holding her arm and quickly applying the injection.

Kaoru let out a yell of surprise.

A few seconds later, Kenshin burst into the room.

"Kaoru-san!"

Megumi and Kaoru eyed him puzzled. Megumi pulled the needle from Kaoru's arm.

"You are..." Kenshin began, blushing red from embarrassment. "Okay?"

"Hai, I'm fine." Kaoru smiled.

"You were shouting. I thought..."

"Takani-san surprised me."

Kenshin let out an "oh".

"I have to ask you a few questions for your chart." Megumi said, noticing the way Kenshin was looking at the girl.

"Okay..." Kaoru said, hesitantly.

"Name?"

"Kamiya Kaoru."

"Your address?"

Kenshin leaned forward to hear it better. Maybe he could try to track her family. She could still have a living relative that she didn't know about. But for his disappointment, he heard her answer:

"Akabeko..."

'Don't disappoint me, Megumi-san. Ask her previous address...'

"Birthday and Place of birth."

'Maybe I should just ask her. Maybe she wants to find out. But what if she really doesn't have any family left? Should I give her hope when the odds are completely against it?' Kenshin barely heard her reply, but his mind registered the information. _'Oro! Her birthday is next week.'_

"How did you get hurt, Kaoru-san?" Megumi asked next.

"I fell down."

"You are lying."

"Why do you care?"

"You are such a stubborn little girl."

"I'm not a little girl. I'm turning eighteen!" Kaoru stomped her foot.

"You hardly show it."

"Maa maa... Please stop it, Kaoru-san, Megumi-san. You are not getting anywhere." Kenshin tried to calm them down.

"Well, Ken-san, this girl has a knife injure on her arm. It's a police matter."

Kaoru palled and Kenshin noticed it.

"I'm sure there is no reason to involve the police." Kenshin began and Kaoru relaxed a little. "It was probably street thugs."

"Definitely." Kaoru agreed.

Megumi picked up Kaoru's pants that were over a chair and took the money from her pocked.

"And they didn't rob me... Because..." Kaoru looked to Kenshin desperately for support.

"Because a police car on patrol was coming and they started running!" Kenshin began to panic.

"And one of them had the knife and hurt her before he ran." Tae added.

"And the cops just left Kaoru-san hurt on the street?" Megumi intervened.

"They offered to take me to a hospital!" Kaoru snapped.

"But Kaoru-chan refused..." Tae said.

"Because she hates hospitals." Kenshin added.

"And the injury didn't seem so bad." Kaoru finished.

"I never saw three people lying together with such expertise. I'll leave this as it is... But just because Ken-san asked." Megumi bated her eyelashes. "And Ken-san is going to take me out for a drink later."

Kenshin muffled an "oro". Kaoru unconsciously glared Megumi. _'What is with her and that **Ken-san** business?'_ Kaoru thought.

"Kaoru-san, that shot I gave you before, might make you feel a bit drowsy. You shouldn't drive until it wears off. Oh! I forgot... You aren't old enough to drive." Megumi teased. [Author's note: To have a driver's license in Japan you must be at least 18 years old.]

Kaoru bit her lip and clenched her fist.

"Here are your clothes, Kaoru-chan. We will wait outside while you change." Tae said, almost pushing Kenshin and Megumi out of the room.

Kaoru sighed. _'What is wrong with that woman? Is she Himura-san's girlfriend? No, he couldn't have such an annoying girlfriend.' _She quickly changed into the clean clothes Tae had brought her. _'I want to leave this place as soon as possible. I don't want that woman to make any more questions. Besides, I don't like her.'_

Kaoru left the room.

"Be back in a week to take those stitches out." Megumi said, practically shoving the girl to the front door of the clinic. "And Ken-san... You be back anytime you want! I'll be waiting for you to call me, so we can have that drink!"

Kenshin gulped, and held Kaoru's right arm, as if he was afraid of letting her walk by herself.

"My car is there." Kenshin guided Kaoru to the black Mercedes parked outside.

"Neat." Kaoru said, under her breath, as Kenshin opened the door for her.

***

"Why did we lie?" Tae asked, after they were driving for a few minutes.

"I don't like cops." Kaoru said, trying to get comfortable on the back sit of Kenshin's car.

"Kaoru-san... Have you done something wrong? I can help you, hire a lawyer... Just tell me. "

'Sweet... He thinks I have problems with the police and still wants to help me...' Kaoru blushed.

"I'm not being wanted by the police." She stated, on a very sure tone of voice. "I just don't like cops. They haven't been good to me in the past."

Kenshin looked at her through the mirror.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Not physically. I don't want to talk about it." Kaoru said, sneezing. "The medicine Megumi-san gave me before is making me sleepy..." She closed her eyes, yawning.

"Kaoru-san... I was talking to Tae-san before. We have agreed that it would be best for you if you stayed at my place until you recover." Kenshin waited for her to say something. "Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru mumbled something.

"I think that's a yes, Himura-san." Tae said, pretending that she had understood, or pretending that Kaoru's mumbling actually meant something.

***

Tae opened the door of Kenshin's apartment. Kaoru had fallen asleep in the car and they didn't have the heart to wake her up. _'I bet tomorrow my back is going to kill me... I'm getting to old to carry women like this... Yeah, as if I did this all the time. The last time I carried someone was Tomoe when she sprained her ankle._'

Kenshin stared at Kaoru's sleeping face. _'She really looks like an angel when she is asleep.'_

"Himura-san?" Tae called him.

Kenshin looked up. Tae obviously had realized that he was watching the sleeping young woman. _'Great... Now Tae-san will really think that you have a crush on Kaoru-san... **Crush?** What kind of word is that? Am I a teenager again? That's it... I'm loosing it..._'

"Where are you going to lie her down?" Tae finally asked.

"I have a guest room. This way."

Kenshin carried Kaoru down the corridor and stopped in front of a closed door. Tae didn't have to wait for him to ask, she just opened the door, so he could get in with his precious bundle.

"I think she will be comfortable here." Kenshin said, after placing Kaoru over the bed.

He looked around the room. It was a bright room. The wallpaper was light blue, contrasting with the navy blue curtains. It was small and very simply decorated, just a wardrobe, the bed and two nightstands. But it sure was much better than Kaoru's room in Akabeko.

"Himura-san... Do you have something more comfortable Kaoru-chan could wear?"

"I have a yukata..."

"That would be great. Thank you, Himura-san."

While Tae changed Kaoru into the yukata, Kenshin called the office to let them know he wasn't going to show up for work.

***

Kenshin took a peek inside the guest room. Kaoru was sleeping restlessly, shifting in her sleep. He walked in, carefully to not wake her up and stopped beside the bed. He leaned closer, until his face was a few inches away from hers. _'Something is not right.' _Finally, he placed a hand on her forehead.

'Shit! She is gotta a temperature!'

"Ken...shin..." She mumbled.

"I'm here, Kaoru-san." He answered, believing that she was awake.

"Ken...shin..." She repeated, one of her hands grabbed the collar of his shirt. Kenshin had to support his weight on his hands to prevent from falling on top of her.

"Kaoru-san... Please let go."

Kaoru's hand kept pulling Kenshin down, his face dangerously close to her breasts. It would be bad already if her movements hadn't loosened up the yukata.

"Oro..." Kenshin closed his eyes. For some reason, he thought that if she knew about this, he would be beat to death.

What to do? He couldn't possibly remove her hands using his own... If he tried, it would be a disaster. He would probably fall with his face on what he was trying desperately not to see. The only solution Kenshin could come up was to push himself away from her, with all his strength.

"One... Two... Three..." And Kenshin pushed with all his might. At the same time, Kaoru shifted to her side, letting go of his shirt, what caused Kenshin to fall on the floor. "Today is not my day..." Kenshin mumbled, rubbing his forehead. He could sense a headache coming.

Finally he got up. And stared at the young woman. _'It has to be done...'_ He closed his eyes again and reached for her yukata, hoping to only touch fabric when he tried to close it. After a few tries, a blushing Kenshin was able to straighten up her yukata.

"Ken... shin..." Kaoru called once more.

"Just wait a second, Kaoru-san. I'll get you a medicine."

Kenshin ran to the bathroom and scattered over the sink all the medicines that were in the bathroom's cabinet. Finally he was able to find what he intended to and rushed back to the guest room, bringing the medicine and a glass of water.

'How am I supposed to make her swallow this?' Kenshin wondered for a second.

He sat down by Kaoru's side on the bed, placing the glass of water over the nightstand. He put his hands under her arms and pulled her to a sitting position.

"Kaoru-san... I need you to..." Kenshin began. _'What's the point? She is not listening anyway.'_

"Kenshin...don't...go..." Kaoru murmured.

'What?'

"Don't leave me...onegai...don't go...to Kyoto..." She kept saying.

'What is she talking about?' Kenshin asked himself.

"I need you...don't...go..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Kaoru."

"Promise?"

"Hai. I promise." Kenshin answered.

"Arigatou."

"Now I need you to swallow your medicine, Kaoru. Open your mouth." He pressed the pill against her lips and she parted them slightly. Kenshin then held the glass of water to her lips and she drank from it.

He lied her again on the bed and tried to get up. She tugged his shirt again.

"I'll be right back, Kaoru." He said, making her loosen her grip on his shirt.

"You said you weren't going..."

"I'll just get something to make you more comfortable. I'll be right back."

"You always kept your promises... Kenshin..."

I'll be back in five minutes tops. Wait for me." Kenshin walked towards the door.

"Hai... I'll always wait for you..." Kaoru said, taking a deep breath.

Kenshin stopped. _'Where have I heard that before?' _After a second, he shook his head. _'Probably some movie.'_

He went back into the bathroom and picked a hand towel. _'This will do.' _He thought to himself, wetting the towel in the sink. _'But what did she mean by **I'll always wait for you**? I guess the fever must have affected her... Or maybe she has feelings for me... Yeah, right! She is the one that has a fever and I'm being delirious?'_

Back to the room, Kenshin kneeled beside the bed and placed the wet towel on her forehead. _'She looks more calm now. I hope this fever break down soon...'_

"Sleep well, Kaoru. You don't have a thing to worry about. I'll look after you." Kenshin whispered, holding her hand.

============  
Hi, minna-san! Wow! I was able to keep my deadline, even though I'm sick! I'm so proud of myself!!!!!!!!!  
Err... Hmm... I'm sorry for that yukata scene... You see, I'm not writing comedy right now and... I was beginning to miss it. Hehehehehe

**Sorry for putting this here, but: CONGRATULATIONS, KATHIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Parabéns! 500 reviews! I'm so proud of you! (In case you are wondering, well, check up on my bio. I'm editor of KayJuli's "The Power of Two Hearts". She has just got 500 reviews. *Hana-chan dries out a tear*)**

Oh! Please review! Reviews make Hana-chan happy. If Hana-chan is happy, she will get better faster... If Hana-chan gets better faster (and she is happy) it means that she will write the chapters faster.

Thanks very much for reading!!!!!!!!!! =^x^=


	6. Secrets

Hello, Minna-san!!!!!! Thanks for the reviews! *Hana-chan does her famous happy dance and Kenshin looks at her on a funny way* What? Can't I be happy? This is my first non-comedy fic! I'm so glad that people are taking me seriously!

I answered a few reviews on the end of the chapter, but I had to answer this before:

Yes, this is a reincarnation fic... But it's not like other reincarnation fics. You see... Having memories of your past life (though it sounds interesting for people who doesn't have them) in real life can be a real bummer. What I'm doing here is having the karma and unconscious memories from the past playing a big role on the events and on characters' emotions. I'm not sure yet if anyone is going to have memories of Meiji (real memories, not deja vu. Deja vu everybody has at least once on a lifetime).

By the way... I was sick just before writing this chapter (I got a pretty bad cold). But I'm not writing Kaoru having a cold because I just had one... You can ask my editor! I told her I would be doing this long before I got sick... In fact, I pretty much have a script of things that will happen on the next chapters. If they happen to me in real life, it will be just coincidence.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin... But it's on my wish list, just after that brand new BMW... Yeah, I'll definitely get both of it for my birthday.  
*Kenshin pokes Hana-chan on the arm.*  
Hana-chan: "WHAT??? A girl can dream!"  
Kenshin: "At least you know it's a dream."  
Hana-chan mumbles something that slightly resembles: "I bet the next thing you will say is that you aren't actually here..."

To love you again

6. Secrets

Kaoru woke up but didn't open her eyes. She wanted to sleep a while longer. Her head was fussy and she felt chills on her skin. _'A cold, definitely.'_ Kaoru coughed and with one hand, she held the fabric of her yukata. _'Wait. This is soft...' _She opened her eyes slowly. _'I don't own a yukata... I don't know this room and...' _Her eyes fell on a red mane. _'Himura-san?'_

He was sitting on the floor, his head has rested against the mattress and he seemed asleep. Kaoru's face instantly turned red and she yelled:

"Hentai!"

"Oro...?" Kenshin opened his eyes sleepily. Instantly he thought it was funny how Kaoru was trying to cover herself up to her head. "Are you feeling better, Kaoru-san?"

"Feeling better?" Kaoru's voice sounded muffed by the covers and the question was immediately followed by a sneeze.

"Hai. You had a fever."

Kaoru dropped the covers just a little, just enough to look at him. He seemed to be talking the truth, even though he had an amused expression on his face.

"I had a fever..." She repeated. _'Well that would explain why I feel so tired and why my head seems so fussy.' _"Well, that doesn't explain where I am and why I'm wearing... **only a yukata!**"

"Tae-san changed you. She thought you would be more comfortable using my yukata." Kenshin yawned. "You had me worried. You slept almost a whole day. I even called Megumi-san. She said that in your state of exhaustion it was common and that I should take you to the hospital if your fever got worse. It didn't."

"You... took care of me?"

"Aa."

"All night?"

"Aa." He replied.

"You didn't have to! And what am I doing here? Well... Where is here? Is this your home?"

"Yes. Tae-san and I had decided yesterday that you would be more comfortable staying here for a couple of days... We even talked to you in the car... Don't you remember?"

"No..."

"I figured you were out at that moment. Never mind." Kenshin sighed. "Tae-san and I... want you to stay here until you are feeling better."

"I couldn't possibly impose on you like this! You already spent the night awake taking care of me. You don't have to do this."

'Two nights awake. One looking for her, one looking after her. I better not mention this. She will feel bad about it.' Kenshin thought, trying to smile.

"I can't repay you for your kindness, Himura-san. I really appreciate what you did for me and what you want to do, but I can't stay here. Besides, I feel great." Kaoru tossed the covers aside and got up. _'Dizzy... Mou! I can't even maintain my dignity?!'_ She fell back on the bed. 

"I guess you are not feeling as well as you say." Kenshin stated, placing his hand on her forehead. "You are feverish."

Kaoru just stared at him.

"Well, you are staying here until you get better. Let's say... A week." Kenshin said thoughtfully.

"It's just a cold! I'll be better in two days! Three tops!" Kaoru objected.

"A week. You have those stitches on your arm. I won't let you back to Akabeko until you are **fully** recovered." Kenshin yawned again.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"You got Tae-san really worried about you." _'I was worried about you too.' _He mentally added. "She came by yesterday, but you were sleeping. She said that she would come back today. I don't want Tae-san worrying about you, so you have to get better. We believe that you won't have proper rest staying at Akabeko. So, bear with staying here. For Tae-san's sake." _'And mine.'_ "Now, lie down. I'll fix you something to eat. You must be hungry."

Kenshin pulled the covers over her.

"I'll be right back." Kenshin said, leaving her alone.

'I must be dreaming...' Kaoru pinched her healthy arm.

Kenshin yawned again when he reached the kitchen. _'I really need some hours of sleep. I had just started dozing when she woke me up. But I could watch her sleeping for the rest of my life.' _With that, Kenshin mentally kicked himself. _'Gods... Tomoe was right... I do need a girlfriend. I can't look to a beautiful young woman without having second thoughts about her...'_

Kenshin went into the kitchen, thinking of the possibilities for breakfast._ 'Cereals? Rice? Miso soup? Eggs? Sausages? Ham? Bread? Jam? Yogurt? Everything? No, she isn't Yahiko. She couldn't possibly eat everything.' _He opened the refrigerator and looked inside.After a minute, he closed it again. _'I can't decide what to feed her... Should I ask? Maybe toasts... That's good.'_

Kenshin put the sliced bread into the toaster._ 'Milk goes well with toasts... _He went back to the refrigerator to get the milk, but the doorbell rang. He stared at the intercom with a puzzled expression, before moving to answer the door. _'The damn intercom must be broken again.' _He saw Tae on the peephole.

"Ohayou, Tae-san." Kenshin greeted, opening the door.

"Ohayou, Himura-san. How is she? You look like hell."

"She had a fever through the night. She is still feverish... We just woke up. I was making breakfast."

"Oh! I brought some muffins for her breakfast. She seems to like these." Tae showed him the package. "Have you talked to her yet? Did you ask her where she was? Did she tell you what happened?"

Kenshin shook his head. _'I didn't even have even had time to feed her yet...'_

"Why don't you talk to her, Tae-san? You know the way, right? I'll get her some milk. I think she will like milk with the muffins." Kenshin went into the kitchen, while Tae walked to Kaoru's room.

She knocked softly on the door, even though it was slightly opened. Then she pushed it a little.

"Ohayou. How are you feeling?" Tae asked, with a big smile plastered on her face.

"Tae-san. It's good to see you." Kaoru smiled.

"You look rosy. Himura-san said you are feverish."

"I feel fine. I'm just a little tired."

"I brought you these." Tae handed her the package.

"Muffins! My favorites!" Kaoru said, cheerfully. "Oh... But I don't think I should eat here... It doesn't feel right to eat on somebody else's room."

Kenshin walked in, bringing her a glass of milk.

"Don't worry about eating in here. Pretend that this is your room. Well, it is your room for as long as you stay here." He smiled at Kaoru, before turning to Tae. "Can you stay with Kaoru-san for a few minutes? I want to buy a newspaper."

"Hai, Himura-san. Just don't take long. I need to get back to Akabeko."

"I'll be right back." Kenshin said, before leaving.

Tae stared at Kaoru and smiled. _'I thought she would be mad at me... Instead, she shows concern.'_

"So... Is Himura-san taking good care of you?" Tae asked.

"It seems so. I don't see why I have to stay here, Tae-san... I don't want to be a bother to Himura-san."

"Don't be silly, Kaoru-chan. You are sick. It's not like you are imposing on him. No one made him take you in. He was just as worried about you as I was. Himura-san is a nice man. He worries about people. Now you better eat something. You don't want Himura-san to get worried about you, do you?" Tae smiled.

"But he wants me to stay here all week..." Kaoru said, biting her lower lip. _'And I am complaining **because**?_ _I have two people taking care of me... I'm lying on a comfy bed... I have something to eat... If it wasn't for this whole situation, I'd call myself the luckiest person alive.'_ Kaoru took a bite at her muffin. She found out that she was hungrier than she had thought.

Tae watched her while she ate. It was nice to see the girl eating with such appetite. It put her heart at ease.

"Ano... Kaoru-chan..." Tae began, when Kaoru was biting her fourth muffin. "What happened to you?"

Kaoru stopped eating and put the muffin down.

'Maybe I shouldn't have asked...' Tae thought after a moment.

Kaoru sighed. _'I suppose I do owe her an explanation...'_

"I went back to a place I shouldn't." Kaoru said, trying to keep from giving Tae too much information. "I wanted a bokken... But there was someone waiting for me. Someone that wanted to harm me. I fled. That's all."

"But if someone wants to harm you, we should call the police."

"No!" Kaoru shuddered. "I went to the police already. They did nothing. Promise me, Tae-san... Promise you won't call the police. I just want to forget this whole thing happened. I want to go on with my life... Please."

"I understand." Tae tried to smile and asked herself: _'Why would someone want to harm her?'_

'Please don't make any more questions, Tae-san... I can't stand if I have to lie to you or Himura-san. I don't want to cause you any problem. Don't ask anything else.' Kaoru mentally begged.

They heard the sound of the front door opening and Kenshin's voice saying:

"Tadaima!"

A few moments later, he entered the room.

"I bought you a magazine. I thought you would want something to pass the time." He said, extending Kaoru some sort of teen's magazine.

Instead of picking the magazine, Kaoru reached for the newspaper he was also holding.

"The paper is better." Kaoru smiled.

'The clerk at the newsstand said that this was a popular magazine... I didn't know people her age were interested about news. Well, she did borrow my newspaper at Akabeko the other day. I guess she is interested in more serious things than other people her age.'

"Well, I have to go. Walk me out, Himura-san?" Tae asked.

Kenshin nodded and walked with Tae to the door. She told him what Kaoru had told her, including her disposition to not talk about the incident. Kenshin could only nod. _'She must have her reasons... Poor Kaoru-san. She must have felt so frightened. If I get my hands on who wishes to hurt her, I wouldn't know what I would do... But I'd make him suffer. He would wish he was dead.'_ Kenshin thought, his eyes flashing amber for a moment.

"I trust Kaoru-chan to you, Himura-san. Take care of her, please." Tae said, before leaving.

'I'll protect her.' Kenshin said to himself, watching Tae leave. He locked the door and went back to Kaoru's room.

She was reading the paper, like she was very used to it. Kenshin just stood by the door and watched her for a few moments.

"Is anything wrong, Himura-san?" She asked, looking up from her paper.

Kenshin shook his head. Kaoru smiled and resumed her reading.

"Yesterday..." Kenshin began, and Kaoru looked at him again. "Yesterday you called me 'Kenshin' when you had that fever. Why don't you just call me Kenshin?"

"Kenshin?" She repeated, as if trying how the name sounded on her lips. She liked it. It sounded natural, but still... "Kenshin-san." _'Kenshin-san doesn't sound nice... Kenshin is so much better.' _Kaoru thought.

"No. Just Kenshin. Kenshin-san doesn't fit me, Kaoru-san."

"Iie!" She squealed. "If you want me to call you Kenshin, you must call me plain 'Kaoru'."

Kenshin smiled at her and nodded. Kaoru held a muffin up to him.

"I saved this for you, Kenshin." She said, waiting for him to pick up the food. "I would let you take a sip of my milk, but I don't want you to catch my cold."

"Yesterday, you also told me to not go to Kyoto."

"Did I?" She asked, taking a deep breath.

"You did. It probably meant nothing. You had a high fever at that moment."

"My parents... They died on a car crash. They were coming back from Kyoto." Kaoru said, staring at nothing for sometime.

'I shouldn't have asked her... It reminded her moments of pain and suffering. I'm a dork.' Kenshin thought, but Kaoru looked at him and smiled brightly. He felt that the memory didn't bother Kaoru that much. _'Probably only a sad memory. A scar that doesn't hurt so much anymore.'_

"May I sit?" Kenshin asked, nearing the bed.

"Hai." Kaoru answered her face turning pink. _'I don't know if I'm feverish because I'm sick, or because he is near me... Gods... I think I kinda like him.'_

"Can I have the sports section, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, biting the muffin. "Or I will have to read this magazine?"

He looked at the cover of the magazine.

"I think I'll read the magazine..." Kenshin smiled. "It teaches home made skin moisturizing techniques. I guess I need this..."

Kaoru just looked at him by the corner of her eyes. _'He's joking, isn't he? Of course he is...'_

"You may have the sports section..."

"And the business section, please... Unless... Do you follow the stock market?"

"Oh, yes... I'm a big investor. Can't you tell by looking at me?" She smiled sweetly.

"Okay... You may read it first..." Kenshin said, closing his eyes. "I'll just doze for a minute, until you finish."

Kaoru thought he was joking, but he didn't move for several minutes. She listened carefully to his breathing.

"He's sleeping..." She muttered, pulling the covers over him. "Maybe I should take a little nap too..." She yawned, leaning her head on his shoulder.

***

Kenshin stretched his limbs and yawned. _'That was a really good nap... In a long time I don't sleep this much during the day. Well... I don't remember ever sleeping this much during the day.'_ He opened his eyes and realized he was in the guest room and Kaoru wasn't there. _'Where is she? Did she leave? Of course she did... I'm so stupid! Why did I have to fall asleep in her room. I scared her away.'_

He jumped from the bed, feeling dizzy for getting up so fast. But that didn't bother him. He wobbled to the living room. _'I have to find Kaoru! Where did she go? Is she back to Akabeko?' _He felt a strange smell. _'Is she in the kitchen?'_

Kenshin stopped by the kitchen's door. There she was, moving from side to side, cooking something that could be called food, if it wasn't so burnt.

"Mou!" Kaoru let out, while turning off the stove.

There was a dark smoke coming from the frying pan. She felt like breaking down and crying. "Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru turned around to see him standing by the kitchen's door.

"Everything is wrong!" She answered. "I don't know where you keep the food... It took me so long to find some things that I let the fish burn! I'm a complete disaster! That's it, I'm going back to the Akabeko. Good-bye."

She intended to leave the kitchen, but was interrupted by him placing his hand over her shoulder.

"It's okay." Kenshin smiled.

'It's not okay. I wanted to do something nice to thank you... But I can't not even do this right. I'm a terrible cook. I can't do anything right.' Kaoru bit her lip.

"Let's clean this up and order some food. Unless... You want to try again?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru looked at him and smiled. He really was a nice person.

"No, thank you. I..." She began, but was interrupted by a sneeze.

"I think you are going back to bed... And I'll make you some soup. It sounds better."Kenshin placed both hands on her shoulders and drove her back to the bedroom.

He tucked her in, making sure she was comfortable. Her cheeks were pink and Kenshin placed a hand on her forehead, to check her temperature.

"You don't have a fever anymore." He stated. "I'll go make that soup. You rest."

"It isn't fair..." She sneezed again. "I made a mess on your kitchen. I should clean it up."

"You can do it some other day. Just rest and get better fast, okay?"

Kenshin moved to leave, but she held his hand.

"Arigatou, Kenshin. For everything you are doing for me." She smiled.

"You don't need to thank me... Your smile is already more than enough." Kenshin said and got amazed that he had actually said that out loud. He looked at her, hoping that she hadn't think his words were too weird or he was too forward.

The door bell rang before she could react to his words. Kenshin easily removed her hand from his and walked away. Kaoru looked at his retreating figure, still confused by what he had just said. _'Perhaps he really is like Tae-san said... He worries about people.' _Kaoru sighed. _'But I really don't feel like lying down. I already lied for too long...' _She tossed the covers aside and got up.

As Kaoru approached the living room, she could hear Kenshin's voice.

"She is resting right now. I'll tell her you dropped by." He said.

"Could you hand her these?" Asked another male's voice that was very familiar to Kaoru.

She went towards the door, with a big smile on her face.

"Seiji-kun!" She said. "I'm glad to see you!"

"How are you feeling Kaoru?" Seiji asked.

"As good as new. Thanks to Himura-san, of course." Kaoru said.

Kenshin felt his eye brow twitching. Not only Kaoru was too friendly with that young man, but he was back at being called 'Himura-san'.

"I brought these for you." Seiji handed her a small bouquet of flowers. "I hope they can make you feel better."

"They already do. Thank you very much." Kaoru was contemplating the flowers.

Kenshin found himself glaring at Seiji. How did he dare to bring Kaoru flowers? _'I should be the one to give her flowers.'_

"Would you like to come in, Seiji-san?" Kenshin asked, trying to make himself noticed.

"Iie. I can't stay. I need to go back to Akabeko. Tae-san is alone. I just wanted to see how Kaoru was doing." Seiji answered.

"Oh... But you are going to come again, aren't you?" Kaoru asked, with a disappointment expression on her face.

"If you want me to."

"Of course I want." Kaoru answered, flashing a bright smile.

"Ja ne, Kaoru-chan, Himura-san." Seiji said before leaving.

'**Kaoru-chan**? I don't like this kid.' Kenshin thought, glaring at the back of Seiji with amber eyes.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru called, with a concerned expression. "Is something wrong?"

"Iie. Nothing is wrong, Kaoru-dono."

'Kaoru-dono?' Both mentally asked themselves at the same time.

"Do you want me to put your flowers in the water?" Kenshin asked, trying his best to smile and hoping that he didn't look goofy when he did it.

'What's with that goofy smile?' Kaoru asked herself.

"Arigatou." She thanked, handing him the flowers.

"I'll have to drop by my office later. Do you think you can stay home by yourself? I promise I won't be gone for too long."

"I think I can handle."

***

Kaoru yawned. She was feeling very bored. _'I hate to be alone... I hate when I don't have anyone to talk to...'_ She flipped the pages of the magazine Kenshin had bought her in the morning, without really paying attention to the articles.

'It's early, but maybe I should try to make dinner. But what if I screw up things again? Kenshin would think I have no talent as a cook. Perhaps I don't... But that doesn't mean I'll just give up. I have to find a way to thank him for what he's been doing for me. I have to find a way to thank Tae-san too.'

The door bell woke her from her daydream. _'Should I answer it? Of course, baka!'_ Kaoru walked to the door, muttering: "Coming..."

Kaoru opened the door and found herself face-to-face with a beautiful woman wearing a beige skirt with a matching blazer over a white silk shirt. They both stared at each other for a long moment.

"Who are you?" The lady finally asked.

"What? Who are you?" Kaoru shot back the same question. _'She does look familiar, where have I seen her before?'_

'Who does she think she is to answer a question with the same question?' The lady thought, slightly annoyed. _'She is wearing a yukata... It's big for her, it's probably Kenshin's. I'm probably interrupting something.'_

"Please forgive my manners. I wasn't expecting to see someone other than Kenshin here."

"You are Kenshin's friend?" _'I hope she isn't his **girlfriend**.' _Kaoru thought, feeling a chill.

"Hai. I used to be his wife. My name is Tomoe. Who are you?"

"Kaoru. You are Yahiko's mother!"

"You know my son?" Tomoe asked, feeling somewhat surprised. _'First Kenshin says he isn't seeing anyone. And now there is a girl in his apartment, wearing a yukata and she knows Yahiko.'_

Kaoru only nodded. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, she would instantly call him a brat and she wasn't sure his mother would like that.

"Is Kenshin here?"

"No. He left for work a while ago."

"Oh... It seems that we missed each other. I came here because he wasn't at work."

"He said he was going to come back soon. Do you want to come in and wait for him?"

"I would appreciate that." Tomoe said, walking pass Kaoru.

They went to the living room, where they sat in uncomfortable silence. _'She is so beautiful.' _Kaoru thought. _'Everything about her is perfect: her hair, her makeup, her clothes. I want to be just like her someday.'_

Tomoe was also measuring Kaoru silently. Finally she decided to break the silence.

"How long have you known Kenshin?"

"We met last week." Kaoru replied, smiling.

'So soon? I always thought Kenshin was slow for these kind of things.' Tomoe thought.

"And you already know Yahiko?" Tomoe asked.

"I met Kenshin and Yahiko at the Akabeko." Kaoru said.

"The Akabeko?"

"It's a small cafe nearby. I work there."

Tomoe merely let out an 'oh'. Once again there was silence. Kaoru suddenly felt embarrassed that she was wearing only a yukata, while that beautiful woman was so nicely dressed. She also was feeling embarrassed that her hair was messy from lying all day long. Tomoe's hair was tied on a bun, a few strands falling free around her face. She was a classic model of beauty. Something that Kaoru couldn't match, not even if she tried. The younger woman sighed and then sneezed.

"You have a cold. The weather hasn't been good lately." Tomoe said, matter-of-factly.

"I was caught in the rain."

"Kenshin does the most wonderful lemon tea. It's very good if you have a sore throat. Did he make it to you?" Tomoe asked.

"No. He made me soup."

"You should ask for his tea. You will get better really soon."

"That would be good... I don't like to be a bother to people... Kenshin spent the night awake taking care of me, because I had a fever."

"He does that... I never knew why, but he worries too much. And it isn't just when we are sick."

"I already noticed that. He keeps insisting, even if we say that everything is okay."

"But he is a good person."

"There should be more people like him in the world."

"Definitely." Tomoe agreed smiling.

***

'Should I have left her alone? What if she gets another fever and I'm not there to take care of her? I'll just sign what I have to sign, attend to more urgent business and go back home. Maybe I should call to check on her. But what if she is sleeping? I don't want to wake her up. I'll just let her rest. I did leave my number by the phone... But what if she is too shy to call if she needs anything? I should call to check on her... But what will she think about that? Maybe she will feel like I'm suffocating her. Argh! This is so difficult! What if that Seiji came back? He could be a pervert.

'He would knock on the door. Kaoru would answer. She is polite. She would ask him to come in. Once inside, he could attack her... Take off her clothes and... I would kill him if he laid a finger on Kaoru. That's it, I'm calling home and telling Kaoru to not answer the door.'

Kenshin dialed his home number. After a few rings, he heard his own voice on the answering machine. _'I guess she is sleeping... Or that, or she is being attacked by a pervert. I must stop with these hentai thoughts. They are no good.'_

"Kaoru? Are you there? Pick up the phone." He waited, but got no answer. "I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be home soon. I wanted to know how are you feeling. If you need me, don't hesitate in calling."

Kenshin hang up the phone.

'This is stupid... She is not going to check my messages... She'll think it's too personal. I must give her my consent.'

Kenshin got back at signing the documents over his desk, but his mind kept drifting back to Kaoru. Finally, he got up and exited his office.

"Kamatari... Do you remember the girl that delivered coffee here the other day?" He asked his secretary.

"Really beautiful. Dark hair, blue eyes."

"I guess you remember her. Do remember her size too?" Kenshin took his wallet from his pocket and removed his credit card. "I want you to buy her clothes."

"Anything special?" Kamatari frowned.

"No. Buy everyday clothes, underwear, socks... Buy her a yukata too. Choose things that will look nice on her." Kenshin handed Kamatari the credit card. "Come back soon. I want to go home before it's dark."

"No problem."

Kenshin walked back to his office. _'Should I try to call home again? Maybe I should get a hold on myself. It's not like Kaoru is in danger or something.' _He looked at the unfinished work over his desk. _'I should finish quick. That way when Kamatari comes back, I can go home.'_

***

"Tadaima!" Kenshin called when he opened the door. He was carrying a lot of packages. _'Note to myself: never let Kamatari take the credit card without specifying exactly what you want her to buy.'_

"Okaeri nasai!" Called a familiar voice from the kitchen.

'Oro! Tomoe?' Kenshin left the packages on the living room and went into the kitchen to find Tomoe cooking, while Kaoru was sitting on a chair, leaning over the table. Her face was pink again.

"How are you feeling?" Kenshin asked, before saying anything else.

"I'm okay." Kaoru replied.

"Good evening." Tomoe greeted.

"Hi, Tomoe. How are you?" Kenshin asked politely, before turning his attention back to Kaoru again. He placed his hand over her forehead. "You have a fever again. You should lie down."

"She should eat first." Tomoe said. "It would do her good to put some food into her system. You should eat too. You look thin. I don't want you getting sick too. Who would take care of you and Kaoru-chan then?"

'**Kaoru-chan**? How long has she been here? Maybe people that know Kaoru instantly feel like calling her that... Probably it's because she is so sweet.' Kenshin lost himself in his thoughts for a minute.

"Will you set the table, Kenshin?" Tomoe asked.

"I'll help..." Kaoru said, getting up.

"No." Kenshin interrupted her. "You don't have to."

'Why does he seem so serious? Did something happened?' Kaoru asked herself, as she watched Kenshin setting the table. She thought the way he glanced at Tomoe was strange. She didn't exactly know why.

"Kaoru? You don't look well." Kenshin said, worried. "Come on, I'll take you to bed. When the food is ready I'll take it to you."

Kaoru opened her mouth to object, but Kenshin seemed very serious about it. She decided it was best to do what he had said and besides, she wasn't really feeling well. _'I'll do what he is saying this once, but he better not to think that he can tell me what to do...' _Kaoru thought, before following Kenshin away from the kitchen.

He set her on the bed, like he had done earlier that day.

"What's wrong, Kenshin? You seem so serious." Kaoru asked.

"Do I?" He scratched his head. "I didn't notice. How did you spend the afternoon?"

"Fine. I was bored out of my mind and then Tomoe-san arrived. She is enchanting."

"What did you talk about?"

"Stuff..." Kaoru said, thanking that she had a temperature, that way he wouldn't notice if she was blushing.

"Oh... I just remembered something. Don't go anywhere." Kenshin said, leaving the room.

'I shouldn't tell him Tomoe-san and I were talking about him, ne? He would probably give me a weird look that would make me want to hide under the blankets like this morning.'

Kenshin quickly came back to the room, carrying some packages.

"I got you some clothes. Tae-san and I noticed that you didn't have many clothes."

"You shouldn't have!" Kaoru objected.

"Of course I should. I don't want a woman walking naked around my house... Though it would be quite interesting." Kenshin said without thinking, just to blush later.

Kaoru also blushed at what he said.

'Note to myself: think before speaking, baka.' Kenshin thought.

"I'll go check on dinner." Kenshin said, to cover his embarrassment.

Once Kaoru was left alone, she got up and undid the packages he had brought. The clothes were nice. Most of it had cheerful colors. _'Just what I needed... Now I owe him more than before...' _Kaoru let out a loud sigh, before opening the last package.

"What?!" She half shouted in surprise. _'What to think when a man gives you black underwear?'_

"Kenshin no hentai..." She muttered, under her breath.

***

Kenshin got back to the kitchen. He looked at Tomoe and couldn't help but to compare his former wife's cooking skills to Kaoru's. He knew that Kaoru wasn't a good cook, it wasn't necessary knowing her too much to realize that.

"Kaoru is a charming young person." Tomoe said, turning off the stove.

"She is." Kenshin agreed.

Tomoe turned to Kenshin:

"I hope you know what you are doing." Her face was a display of deep concern.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked, puzzled.

"How old is that girl?"

"Kaoru? She is going to be eighteen in a week."

"I can't believe you... An underage girl."

Kenshin stopped breathing for a moment. Then he burst into laughter.

"Are you jealous, Tomoe?" He asked.

"No. One thing has nothing to do with the other." She stated, calmly.

"I have nothing with Kaoru. Nothing at all! I'm letting her stay here this week, while she is sick!"

"In that case... You shouldn't have left her alone. What if she had gotten worse and I wasn't here?"

"I know... That's why I came home early. I wasn't comfortable about leaving her alone. Why are you here, Tomoe?"

"To talk about my marriage."

"So soon?"

"Why not? It's not like Akira and I have to save money for it... He is a brilliant lawyer after all."

"I know. He used to be _my_ lawyer, remember?"

"You'll never let go of this, will you?"

"You know I've forgiven both of you." Kenshin sighed. "Let's bury the past. I wish you happiness... But I thought you would wait, at least until Yahiko gets used to the idea."

"He is old enough to understand. I don't want to have a long engagement. I feel like I already have wasted too much time."

"Thanks a lot." Kenshin mocked, faking a hurt tone of voice.

"You know what I mean. We divorced a long time ago. Also, I had time to figure what it was that I really wanted."

Kenshin couldn't do nothing but nod.

"I want you to be there... when I marry Akira. It would make me happy." Tomoe took out the apron she was wearing. "I'll send you an invitation, as soon as we get the invitations ready. I only came here today because I thought you need time to get used to the idea... And time to get a date. Perhaps I was wrong about the later."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You can take Kaoru-chan. She is nice. But... don't get involved with her, will you?"

"I'm not planning on that."

"Good. She is too young. The younger they are, the more complicated things get. And don't give her the wrong idea... I had the impression that she cares about you. Maybe you shouldn't be so friendly towards her."

"I'll try." Kenshin replied.

"I need to go. I'm already late." Tomoe said, picking up her purse over the table.

"Aren't you going to stay for dinner?"

"No. I already have plans. You are still going to pick Yahiko up on the weekend, aren't you?"

"Of course."

***

'I give up... I searched everywhere she could be. Every person she used to know. From her old life to the new one. No sign of her. Maybe she is smarter than I ever thought she was and she doesn't need as much protection as I always used to think. No.

'Since this thing started, she has shown how strong she is. I'm afraid that because of that strength she might think that she can handle it by herself and this could be her doom. How can she manage by herself? She is only my baby cousin.

'Damn, I have to find her... There is no way she can survive the world out there alone. Specially with so many people chasing her. She probably doesn't have a clue how deep this stuff goes. I just hope to reach her in time.'

Sano opened pressed the button of the elevator. He was too anxious to wait for it to arrive, so he took the stairs. _'Only three floors, anyway.' _Once again his thoughts drifted to his cousin. He was thinking too much of her lately. _'Kuso... I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Jou-chan. I was supposed to protect her.'_

When he took the keys from his pocket, he noticed that the door was slightly open. _'Tsunan!'_

Sano pushed the door open slowly. Papers were scattered on the floor, furniture was broken. A black smoke was coming from a computer. He saw the feet of a man on the floor, next to the couch.

"Tsunan!" Sano kneeled next to his unconscious friend. "Tsunan! Wake up! Please don't die!"

Sano felt something cold pressed against the nape of his neck.

"He isn't dead... yet." Said a cold, familiar voice.

Sano turned his head, just enough to see who he was talking to.

"It's you..." Sano said.

"Of course it's me, ahou. Who were you expecting? Santa?"

"You fucking cop!"

"Watch your mouth. Did you forget that I'm the one holding the gun?"

His smirk said it all. He didn't care about Sanosuke, Tsunan or whatever happened to them.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want." The man replied. "And you are going to give it to me."

Tsunan moved a little, what caused the man to look at him for a second. On a reflex, Sano turned and hit the man's hand, sending the man's gun flying across the room. Within a second, Sano was up and facing him.

"Now, that was stupid. You really are an ahou. Do you think you can take me on?" The man seemed amused.

"You are all talk and no action!" Sano said, raising his fists and charging into attack.

The man easily dodged Sano's blow and counterattacked, punching him on the face. Sano got even angrier. He landed multiple blows, which the man easily blocked with his forearms, making it impossible for Sano to actually hit him.

'Kuso! This guy is a fighting machine! I can't get through his defenses... But I have to go on... I need to protect Jou-chan.'

The man only laughed when Sano finished his attacks. "Is that all you got? My turn." He mimicked Sano's attack, but was able to land every single blow. The last one hit Sano on the chin, sending him flying back, landing on the floor with a very loud thud.

"Feh. It isn't fun to fight you. You know nothing of basics defense. I wonder how you survived on the streets."

"We are not over yet." Sano said, getting up.

"So, you can still stand. I doubt you can still fight, though."

Sano let out a loud battle cry. He ran towards the man, readying a punch, which was easily dodged. His opponent held his arm and threw Sano in the air. Holding Sano's wrist behind his back, the cop easily immobilized him.

"I do suggest you tell me where it is... Otherwise, I'll kill your friend. And believe me... I have no interest in making it a quick death. And if your friend's life isn't enough to convince you, I'll chase down that cousin of yours and kill her too... Or maybe I should just turn her to the yakuza? I heard there are a reward on her."

"Keep Kaoru out of this!"

"Actually, I can't. She is the second thing I must retrieve from you... Maybe if you give me what I want, I can give her some more time to try to escape. Not that she will be able to, but..."

"I don't have it with me!"

"What a shame! I guess I'll have to kill your friend, then."

"Wait! No!" Sano yelled. "Let's make a deal!"

"I'll give you a week to get me what I want. Do you understand? And not even think about getting away, because... you won't. Give it to me and I'll consider letting you get away with your life. But don't get too happy, the yakuza won't let you live... Nor your baby cousin. Think about this. I'll contact you in a week."

Sano waited until the door was closed before he got up. _'Shit... We are in deep trouble.' _Tsunan also started getting up.

"You heard it?" Sano asked.

Tsunan merely nodded.

"What do you think?"

"We are in deep shit. Either way we are dead."

"We can't stay here anymore. We have to find some place else... What are you going to do about Kaoru?"

"I still need to find her. And the cop did give me a good idea. I have some friends at the docks... Maybe I could get her on a boat to China."

***

The cop left the building and stopped for a moment to light his cigarette. Only then he walked to a car that was parked outside and got in the passenger's sit.

"Did you get it, Saitou?" The driver asked.

"It wasn't there." The cop answered, calmly inhaling the smoke of his cigarette. "We'll keep an eye on that Sanosuke. His friend said he doesn't know where the girl is. We'll let him find her for us."

"Then what?"

"Then we can have everything we want."

=======

Hi, Minna-san... Before anyone decides to pick on me, yes, I do know that Kamatari isn't really a woman. =^x^=

**Oh! Kathie does this, so I'll just steal her idea (you forgive me, ne?). Someone told me that almost missed my update, so if you want me to let you know when I update, leave your e-mail on a review.**

Special thanks to: Kathie (my editor), Firuze Khamune (my beta-reader, who co-edited the end of this chapter) and Jo-chan (beta-reader for this chapter. I hope you are feeling better about that awful robbery thing).

I loved all my reviews! You reviewers are great people (it's a pity I can't answer all reviews here).

Inuki: I already answered on the begining of this chapter, but I'll repeat: past memories won't dominate my fic. =^x^=

Bao-chan: It's not that Isabel got to me... I have always been a bit hentai... Hehehehehehe

SyiveSe: Thanks! You made me blush! Thank you so much for your kind words!

Mara: Please bear with me and my problem to describe violence... =^x^=

Ruby Hatchet: Sorry to keep you waiting so long... It's hard to write this genre. 

To everybody else: Thank you for the reviews. They really make my day (specially when I get sick for the second time in a month. Yes, I know... My immune system is a bit low... The weather changes didn't do me any good). They say that being happy puts endorphins on your system... and that endorphins make your immune system work better, so... reviews make me happy. Please review and make me healthier. =^x^=


	7. Don't go

Sorry for the delay. A lot of things happened in my life and I'm still getting used to everything. That's why I haven't written in so long. I hope you can forgive me. 

**This chapter is for Jo-chan.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. In a perfect world, maybe I could own it. I know, the world isn't perfect.

To Love you Again

7. Don't go

'Dreams are always strange. They don't follow a logic... Well, at least they don't follow the same logic as when we are awake. Maybe what makes these dreams so strange is the fact that they have a logic...

' "I don't want Battousai to stay!! I want you, the rurouni, to stay..." Is this my voice? Echoing through my dreams... Begging him not to leave me alone again? I've been alone for so long. I don't want to be alone anymore. It's sad, but I don't want to tell him that. I don't want him to stay out of pity.

' "If you really want to go, leave... But at least tell me your name. Or you don't even want that?" I heard the door closing.

'I'm sad that he's leaving... Hurt, broken... I don't even know his name. Memories need names... Otherwise they become just dreams that we can't remember well.'

"Are you okay?"

Kaoru looked up, so their eyes would meet. He seemed worried about her. Always worried.

"I was just thinking about a dream." Kaoru smiled.

Kenshin smiled at her.

"Otou-san! Come on!" Yahiko called.

Kenshin sighed and moved forward. Kaoru followed him at a small distance. She was trying to remember the dream she had that night, but the memory always slipped away.

"Why does she have to come with us?" Yahiko asked, glaring back at the young woman who was following them from a short distance.

Kenshin glanced back to see if she had heard what Yahiko had said. Her eyes seemed lost and she had a concerned expression on her face. _'She didn't hear him, but something is bothering her.'_ Kenshin stopped and reached out a hand for her.

"Don't stay behind, Kaoru."

She smiled a little and walked closer to him, but didn't take his hand. _'It's impossible to know what she is thinking.'_ Kenshin thought, worried. _'Maybe she didn't want to come at all.'_

"Don't you like amusement parks, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

Waking from her daydream, Kaoru's smile became broader.

"I used to like, when I was a little girl." She replied.

"Sorry for making you come." Kenshin said in a low voice. "I had promised Yahiko and I didn't want you to stay home by yourself."

"It's okay. I'm having a good time."

"It doesn't seem like it."

Kaoru didn't reply, she just smiled. _'I should at least pretend I'm having fun. But it's hard to, when you have to keep looking over your shoulder all the time to see if there isn't anybody after you. It seems that I'm hating crowds nowadays. It shouldn't be this way. It's harder to spot a person in a crowd than alone in a street._

'It's nice to watch all these families together. Parents buying balloons and cotton-candies. It reminds me of the time I really had a family. When I was a kid... But I'm not a kid any more. I can't expect things to go back the way they were. I have to face my problems. I shouldn't be thinking of how things should be, I must see them the way they are.'

Kenshin put a hand on Yahiko's shoulder. His other hand reached for her arm, but only manage to get a hold of her wrist. Kenshin thought that wasn't a good way to hold her to keep her close, and casually let his hand slide down and hold hers.

'This feels a bit like family...' Kaoru thought. _'Yahiko seems like a little brother and Kenshin...'_ She looked at him for a moment. _'I don't see him like a brother... And he is too young for me to look at him as a father. He is an attractive man, but I don't feel uncomfortable when I'm near him. I like the feeling of his hand in mine. It's like they belong together... Just like in my dreams'_

"Where do you want to go next?" Kenshin asked Yahiko.

"The roller coaster."

Kaoru shuddered. "I'll wait for you down here."

Against his will, Kenshin let go of her hand.

"I will wait there, near the telephones." Kaoru pointed to the phones.

"But don't go anywhere." Kenshin told her. He was actually afraid of coming back and not finding her. It was always hard to find a lost person in a crowd.

"Yes, sir." Kaoru said, doing a salute. Kenshin couldn't help but laugh.

"We will come back soon." Kenshin said, allowing Yahiko to pull him towards the roller coaster.

Kaoru watched them disappear into the crowd. She knew that they would be away for a while. When she saw the phones, she had the idea of calling Misao. She was her best friend and Kaoru had forgotten to call her. Misao would be probably mad at her, for not telling her what was happening. Nevertheless...

Kaoru dialed the number and waited until a familiar voice answered.

"Misao-chan? " Kaoru asked.

"Kaoru-chan?! Where are you? Do you know how much you worried me?! "

"Gomen nasai." Kaoru murmured. "I didn't want to get you involved."

"What is going on? The rooster head didn't tell me anything!"

Kaoru's heart was pounding. _'Sanosuke...'_

"Did you talk to him? " Kaoru's voice sounded worried.

"He is looking for you. He asked me to give you a phone number if I talked to you. Wait a second I'll get that for you."

Kaoru looked for something where she could write down the number, but there wasn't anything she could use. She would have to rely on her memory. Misao came back and gave her the number.

"Is everything okay with you, Kaoru-chan? " Misao asked.

"I'm okay." Kaoru answered.

"Where are you?"

"I'm staying at a friend's house... You don't know him."

"He is not some kind of pervert, is he? " Misao worried.

"No... " Kaoru turned red. What kind of question was that? Would it be inconceivable to think that a person could help other without having second intentions? "I need to go, Misao-chan. " "Kaoru-chan! Wait! What if I need to speak with you? "

"I will call. Please, don't try to find me. It's too dangerous. Talk to you later, Misao-chan. "

"Kaoru-chan! Please, don't forget to call! Oh! Happy birthday! I know that it is just in three days, but... I don't think I will get to speak with you until then."

"Thank you. Take care, Misao-chan. " Kaoru hang up and took a deep breath. _'Sanosuke is alive!' _She hummed, while dialing the number Misao had given her. There was no answer. _'Where could he be? Is this the right number? At least I know he's alive.'_

Kaoru tried again, but didn't get any answer and gave up. Finally, she went back to the place where she should be waiting for Kenshin and Yahiko. While approaching, she noticed that the two were already there. Kenshin looked around, with a concerned expression on his face.

"Kenshin!" She called, waving.

His face relaxed, when he heard her voice and saw her waving to him. _'Don't scare me like this, Kaoru...'_ He mentally begged and, unconsciously, he made the promise of never taking his eyes away from her.

"You weren't here." He said, lowering his head, so that his bangs hid his eyes.

"I had to..." Kaoru thought if she should lie or not. "I called a friend. Sorry for not being here."

Kenshin lifted his head to look her in the eyes. His eyes begged her to not do it again. Kaoru gave him a smile that meant: _'I'm not going anywhere without telling you first'._

"I'm hungry." Yahiko ruined the moment.

"Let's go." Kenshin said.

***

"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked, as they sat in the awaiting room of Megumi's clinic.

Kaoru seemed edgy and nervous... Perhaps a bit too nervous. There were parents with their kids in the room. Kaoru felt like an oversized child, afraid of needles. She sighed deeply.

"You don't like doctors, do you?" Kenshin asked.

"Oh, I like doctors. I just dislike this woman."

Kenshin smiled, trying his best to look goofy when he did it. He always pretended to be clueless to his son's pediatrician.

"Miss Kamiya? The doctor will see you now." The secretary called.

Kaoru got up.

"Aren't you going to come with me?" Kaoru asked, when Kenshin made no move to follow her. She gave her best puppy dog eyes, begging him to come with her. Kenshin had no choice but comply.

"Oh, Ken-san! How are you?" Megumi rushed to Kenshin, completely ignoring Kaoru.

"Fine, Megumi-san. I've brought Kaoru to remove her stitches."

"So, you are baby-sitting his tanuki girl..."

"Who are you calling tanuki??" Kenshin had to physically restrain Kaoru.

"Hohohohohoho! What a violent tomboy!"

"Maa maa..." Kenshin was trying to calm Kaoru down.

"So, Ken-san... When are we going to have that drink?"

"Oro..." Kenshin muttered. "I'll call you."

Megumi smiled brightly, as if she meant to say to Kaoru: _'see? I've won.'_

Kaoru bit her lower lip in distress.

"So, let's take these stitches off fast. I don't have all day." Megumi said, beginning to work on Kaoru's arm.

"Itai! That hurts!" Kaoru yelled.

"Stop whining... You are such a baby!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too!"

"You are doing it on purpose!"

"Oro..."

'Shouting women are scary...' Kenshin thought, a huge sweat-drop forming itself on his head.

"Stop moving! You are making this harder!"

"How can I stop if you keep hurting me?!"

"There. It's done. See? It wasn't that bad!" Megumi said.

"**That bad** my ass! You almost ripped my arm off!"

"Maa maa... It's okay now Kaoru-dono. I'm sure Megumi-san didn't mean to hurt you." Kenshin said, placing a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "Arigatou, Megumi-san."

"Thank you, Takani-sensei." Kaoru said, between her teeth.

"Don't forget to call..." Megumi said melodically, batting her eyelashes at Kenshin.

Kaoru pulled Kenshin by his sleeve, trying to get him as far from that woman as she could.

So... That was it. The stitches were taken off. The reason why Kenshin was insisting in keeping her at his home was gone.

"Would you like to eat something?" Kenshin asked, when they arrived at the parking lot.

"I'm not really hungry."

There was something wrong in her voice. She sounded somewhat sad. Kenshin thought it was best not to ask.

"Let's go home, then..." He said.

***

'Let's go home... Did he notice how cruel were those words? The time I spent here, with him... Pretending to be part of the family... Pretending this was my home. It's all over now. It's time to return to the real world... and be alone again?'

Kaoru sighed and sat on the sofa. Kenshin had noticed how quiet she was in the car. He also didn't feel like speaking. The thoughts that crowed his mind weren't very clear and he knew she was the reason why his thoughts were so confused.

"I'll go back to work tomorrow." Kaoru murmured. She didn't think he could hear her.

"Oyasumi, Kaoru." Kenshin said, going to his room. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore. He just felt like being alone and thinking.

He had heard what Kaoru had said. Her words felt like cold water on his skin. Kenshin fell down on his bed, without caring to get undressed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

'One of those dream again. I was in a dojo, the same girl as always was in front of me. For some reason, she reminded me Kaoru... I was turning to leave... My heart was tight in my chest, because I didn't want to leave and never see her again.

'It's so strange... I hardly knew her, but even so, every step I took was filled with pain. I walked slowly, trying to delay that moment for as long as I could. I knew that in the second I walked through that door, there was no turning back. I would be condemned to wander alone forever... Without ever really getting close to someone. I wished, with all my strength, that something stopped me.

' "Wait!" She yelled. My eyes were wide. Was it possible that she didn't want me to go? Her uncertain voice asked me to stay. My heart was happy, but even so I had to give her a chance to change her mind. I told her that it wouldn't be good for her if I stayed. Once more I wished. I wished she would insist for me to stay. She said she would like me to stay. Not Battousai, but the rurouni.

'She was shy... She only realized what she said after saying it and turned her back at me. I knew she would be blushing. She told me that if I would still go, she would like to know my name. I smiled to myself. My heart was joyful. Silently, I made the promise to protect her.

'I'll never forget the look on her face when she realized I wouldn't leave...'

'Someone once told me that dreams have meanings. I wonder what mine want to tell me. I got up. There was no way I could go back to sleep. My feet took me where I wanted to go, even though I didn't know I wanted to go there. I stopped in front of her door and pushed it open carefully.

'She was sighing and moving in her sleep. The other night I had watched her sleep and she seemed so calm and peaceful. Maybe this time she was having a nightmare. A strange thought came to my mind: could she be feeling the same way I did?

'My heart was tight... The thought that she would be away, too far for me to protect her, it was making me sick. A week... Just one week... What difference a week could make? All the difference in the world.

'She belongs here... She belongs where I can see her. Where I can protect her from anything and anybody, including myself. It's not attraction. It's deeper. It is as if my soul needed hers.

'If I let her go, I might never have her back. I can't afford to take this chance. I can't.'

"Kenshin?"

'Baka... She is awake. Now what?'

"Is something wrong?" _'She insisted, sitting on her bed. I came closer_._'_

"I couldn't sleep. Sorry for waking you up" _'I said, hoping that she wouldn't think that I had second intentions._'

"I couldn't sleep either."

'How can I tell her this?'

"Tomorrow you'll go back to work..." He said, as if it was actually a question.

"Hai. Don't worry. Tomorrow morning I'll take my things back to the Akabeko." Kaoru said in a low tone of voice.

"Maybe... You would like to stay..." Kenshin suggested, using the same tone as she.

"I couldn't... impose on you like this..."

"No. I would like you to stay. I think I got used to have someone here. It would be lonely if you went away."

"Honto ka?"

Kenshin nodded.

"I don't have how to repay you..." Kaoru said.

"You can help with the house chores." Kenshin suggested. "What do you say?" _'Please say yes... Stay.'_

"For now... Until I find some place else to live. Some place I can afford."

"Arigatou" Kenshin said. "Oyasumi nasai, Kaoru."

Kaoru lied down. _'Why did he thank me? He is doing me a favor.' _She closed her eyes. It felt calmer now. The thought of going back to the Akabeko was making her depressed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

---------------  
TBC  
---------------

===========

Thanks Isabel and Kathie for making this readable... It was a bitch to translate this chapter (it's the last time I write the chapter in Portuguese first!). By the way! Before you start saying 'this is not what they said', please notice that I used the Brazilian version of the manga to write those dreams.

English is not my first language, so don't go so hard on me!


	8. Could it be love?

Hello, Minna-san! *Hana-chan takes a bow* Domo Arigatou gozaimasu... I thought you all had forgotten me. I feel happy that you didn't. I figure that if I had started this story in Portuguese, it would already be finished. But then, there wouldn't be an English version, so... Forgive me for taking so long to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, it wouldn't be fanfiction, ne?

_For Jo-chan._  
Special thanks to Firuze and Kathie for all the comments. You girls are the best.

To Love you Again

8. Could it be love?

'It was dark. A cold moonless night. I was coming out of a dark alley. A faint smell captured my senses and made me strangely aware of where I was. It was the smell of blood. I stared down at my hands in shock. They were tinged with a crimson liquid. My eyes widened in terror. Whose blood was that?

'I looked back from where I was coming from and saw that the dark alley was filled with bodies. Lifeless... Just like the leaves of trees in the fall. I heard something behind me. I turned, drawing a sword that I didn't know that I had with me. Metal hit metal, as swords crashed against each other.

'A couple of moments later, that man without a face that was attacking me was on the floor... I dropped my sword to the ground. It fell with a metallic thud, as I stared at the mess I've done. I had killed him... Not only him, but all of them... All those people. What was I?

'I woke up panting. Damn those dreams. I couldn't sleep anymore. The clock was marking 3 AM. I thought I was over this kind of dreams. I guess they don't really go away.

'I got up. There is no point in keep lying down if you know you aren't going to sleep anymore. Maybe a glass of water would make me feel calmer.

As I was walking to the kitchen, I saw Kaoru's bedroom door slightly opened. I peered at the dark room. She was sleeping peacefully. I felt jealous of her. They say that people who have a guilty conscience have trouble sleeping. Is it really true? I have nothing to feel guilty about and I have nightmares most nights. Kaoru probably has something in her past and she sleeps like a baby. It's clear that she went through things she wants to forget. What is her mystery? What is she trying to hide?

'I came closer to her, as if I looked a little closer, I'd find out her secret...'

I get stunned by her beauty. Her skin is milky white. Her lips are a lovely pink hue. Her long eyelashes decorate her closed eyes. They are blue under her eyelids... Cerulean blue. Her yukata knot has come loose... Why does it always have to be loose? I sighed. I could see the curve of her breasts.

'Damn... Hentai old man... Hovering over a sleeping girl... Demo... She is anything but a girl. She is a young woman, turning eighteen today. What is wrong about wondering about a young woman?

'There I go, being selfish again. Thinking about my needs and not being concerned for her feelings. Kaoru sighed in her sleep. I was worried that she would wake up and find me there, but she didn't give any signs of waking up just yet.

'I was taken by the desire of kissing those pink lips. Would they be soft under mine? I leaned closer and kissed her. I kissed her forehead. I couldn't give in to my desire and take without being given.'

"Ken...shin..."She mumbled in her sleep. Kenshin was taken aback by her mumbling. She was dreaming about him. Though he wanted to stick around and hear whatever other things she would say in her sleep, he didn't want to get caught in her bedroom.

Maybe he could do something for her. Give, to prevent his will of taking.

***

Kaoru woke up. While stretching on her bed, she remembered the conversation she had had with Kenshin. She felt truly happy when he had said he would miss her if she went back to live at the Akabeko.

She opened the curtains of her room, and stared at the new day that was beginning. Why didn't it feel like any other day? Was she missing something? _'Oh... My birthday... I almost forgot it.'_

She smelled food. _'Everyday here is the same thing. Kenshin gets up early to make breakfast for us. It's funny how he manages to wake up so soon even when he doesn't sleep well at night._

'Sometimes I hear him walking through the house. I have to restrain myself so that I won't get up and keep him company. I'm afraid of what he would think if I did that. He doesn't know, but he keeps me company when I can't sleep. I keep hearing his footsteps... His breathing. It calms me down.

'I have crazy dreams. Sometimes I dream about Kenshin, but it's a different Kenshin. It doesn't quite feel like him.'

Kaoru fixed her yukata before walking out of the room. She would hate to begin her birthday by yelling 'Kenshin no hentai!' She blushed.

Kenshin was setting the table when Kaoru walked in the kitchen.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." She greeted.

"Ohayou." Kenshin answered. "I made pancakes."

Kaoru was moving to sit down, but Kenshin's strong arms hugged her from behind.

"Happy birthday." He said and kissed her cheek, before letting go of her.

Kaoru giggled a bit embarrassed. Her cheeks had turned as pink as a cherry blossom. She sat and Kenshin served her.

"I'm taking you out to lunch today." Kenshin said, sitting down. "I hope you like French food."

"Yeah, sure... French fries are my favorite." Kaoru said, in a mocking tone of voice. "I've never been to a French restaurant before."

"So... It will be your first time." Kenshin said, biting his pancake. "Don't worry... I'll be gentle."

Kaoru blushed an unbelievable shade of crimson. She was about to think the word 'hentai', when he smiled lightheartedly. _'Mou... What is happening to me? It was just a joke, Kaoru...'_ Kaoru fought the urge to fan herself._ 'I think I'm starting to get too hentai...'_ Kaoru sighed.

"Didn't you like the food?" Kenshin asked, concerned.

"It's wonderful! Thank you!" Kaoru blurted out, trying to forget her previous thought.

'I got you there, didn't I?' Kenshin smiled to himself. _'It's so easy to make you blush, Kaoru. You have no idea. Maybe you are just a naïve girl after all... But you are still young. You can be taught. What the hell am I thinking? Didn't I promise Tomoe I wouldn't pull any moves on the girl? Well, Kaoru can be everything but a girl. Not quite a woman yet, but sure not a girl.'_

"What are you smiling about?" Kaoru asked.

"The pancakes are good, don't you think?" Kenshin answered, innocently.

"Hai..." Kaoru agreed, but deep inside she didn't believe that Kenshin was thinking about how his pancakes tasted.__

Kenshin watched her eat. She looked absolutely lovely, even if she was eating as if there was no tomorrow. It was silly of him to behave like that. But he couldn't deny that he felt attracted to Kaoru, even if she was eleven years younger than him.

'I need to stop thinking about this. While she lives under my roof, I must treat her with all the respect she deserves. Specially because I don't want her to feel like she owes me something.' A smile came to his face. _'But it's so much fun to tease her! She blushes too easily. It's heartwarming... Or lustful, I'm not sure. When she blushes, I don't know if I want to pet her, or ravish her. Orororo! Where did that come from? Who would guess that it's so hard to live with an eighteen-years-old under your roof...'_

The rest of breakfast went on in silence. Kenshin kept grinning and then frowning most of the time. Kaoru was pink most of the time.

"Get dressed. I'm taking you somewhere special." Kenshin said, when he noticed she was done.

***

"An antique shop?" Kaoru said, when they pulled over in front of a small shop.

"Hai. You may choose anything you like. It'll be your birthday gift." Kenshin said, getting off the car.

'Anything I want? Is he crazy?' Kaoru thought to herself before following Kenshin.

The shop was bigger inside than it seemed by the outside. Kaoru was stunned looking at the things from the past. Kenshin stared at her, her mouth gaping open and her eyes wide in delight.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Himura-sama." Greeted the smiling salesman. "What can I do for you today?"

Kenshin smiled at the salesman, and took a last look at Kaoru, while she disappeared behind some large pieces of antique furniture.

"I'm shopping for gifts." Kenshin finally replied. "I need a wedding gift."

"Do you have anything in mind?" The salesman asked, without stopping smiling.

"I don't know... Candlesticks?"

"I have just the perfect thing. Follow me, please." The salesma motioned Kenshin to follow him. "These are 100 years old. They came from Netherlands. They were polished by their previous owner and are in very good condition."

"How much?" Kenshin asked.

"US$ 800.00."

"You are crazy." Kenshin stated matter of factly.

"That's how much you pay for originals from good precedence in such a good condition."

"That's plain ugly." They turned around to see Kaoru standing behind them.

"I can drop the price..." The salesman started, but was interrupted by Kaoru.

"Why are you buying candlesticks?" Kaoru asked staring at the ugly things that were called antiques.

"Tomoe's wedding gift."

"She is getting married??" Kaoru was visibly surprised.

"Hai. She told me to invite you..."

"Like a date?"

"Perhaps..."

"There is no way my date it going to take such a hideous gift." Kaoru said, nodding her head for emphasis.

"You heard the lady." Kenshin said, with a victorious smile. "Ano... No candlesticks then... What are we going to take?"

"I saw something back there." Kaoru said, pulling Kenshin by his sleeve.

Kaoru took him to the back of the store.

"What about that?" She pointed out.

It was a vanity dressing table. Very old and beautiful, as if it belonged to a fairy tale.

"Good choice, lady." The smiling salesman moved closer to the piece. "French Victorian style. It has three swing mirrors framed in a pear colored wood frame, craved with flowers. It's a lovely choice."

"It's gorgeous." Kaoru said, holding her breath.

"How much?" Kenshin asked.

"US$ 1,295.00"

"You are going nuts..."

"It's a preciosity. You won't find another like this in such a flawless state."

"It's just like a princess'." Kaoru sighed. "It would be perfect for Tomoe-san."

"Too expensive." Kenshin said, hearing what Kaoru had just said. "You have to cut down the price."

"I can't... It's a..."

"I know, a preciosity, in a flawless state, I won't find anything like this again." Kenshin completed.

"My boss is going to be mad with me..." The boy sighed. "A thousand American dollars."

"Still too expensive."

"Come on... It's my commission there."

"I'm not going to pay so much for it..."

"Nine hundred."

"Eight."

"Eight fifty. I can't drop it more than that. It's take it or leave it."

"I'll take it. By the way... I know you are your own boss, Soujirou. Don't try to pull the boss move on me."

"I should know you were smart, Himura-sama." Soujirou's smile grew wider, as if that was possible. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Have you seen anything you like, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked the young woman.

"Do you happen to have a bokken here?" She asked Soujirou, with a smile on her face.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I just bought this huge lot from a collector. It has bokkens and even real swords." Soujirou said, motioning her to follow him.

The young man showed Kaoru the bokkens, while Kenshin just leaned on the counter and watched. Kaoru's eyes were shining, as if she was a child that had just got a new toy. She tried a couple of swings with a bokken.

"What do you think, Kenshin?" She asked, showing him the weapon.

"Pretty." He said, with a smile.

"Mou! It's not supposed to be pretty! It's supposed to be good!"

"Gomen!" Kenshin said, taking a look at the bokken. "It's in pretty good shape. It looks new."

"That one is new. My brother-in-law bought this for my nephew, but the little guy was interested in kenjutsu for a week or so." Soujirou explained. "I'm selling it for them."

Kaoru handed Kenshin the bokken and he tried it.

"It's light. Good to handle. It seems strong. Wrap it up." Kenshin said, giving the bokken to Soujirou.

"No way! I'm going to swing it a bit longer." Kaoru said, taking the wooden sword from Soujirou.

"There is something else I want to show you, Himura-sama." Soujirou said, picking up a box on a shelf. "I don't know why, when I got this, I remembered you. You used to compete in kenjutsu matches, didn't you?"

"A long time ago." Kenshin replied.

"Usually people who have good skills in kenjutsu are also interested about real swords. I know I am." Soujirou stopped smiling. "This sword is strange."

Soujirou opened the box and took from it a sheathed sword.

"Take it from it's saya and you'll know what I mean." Soujirou said, enigmatically.

Kenshin held the word. It felt strangely familiar. The sword slid away from the sheath with the usual 'clic'.

"Oro..." Kenshin muttered. "Sakabatou wa..."

"The blade is reversed, as you see." Soujirou said, his face was still serious.

"Where did you get this?" Kenshin asked, unable to take his eyes away from the blade.

"I bought it with some other swords. It belonged to a collector who died recently. His family was eager to get rid of the old man's junk. What they call junk is my business." Soujirou smiled. "They sold it to me really cheap. They didn't know how rare it is to find a Sakabatou. They say it's almost impossible to forge it." (*)

"It means your are going to charge me big for it."

"No..." Soujirou shook his head emphatically. "It's yours. Free of charge."

Kenshin stared at the young man for a second. _'Oro... How much is he going to charge me for that bokken??'_

"I'll have the Sakabatou delivered at your home, Himura-san. I want to get it clean before handing it to you." Soujirou said as if he had just made the biggest sale of his life.

After paying, Kenshin and Kaoru left for the street. Kaoru looked dazzled with her knew bokken. And for Kenshin's sake, it wasn't as expensive as he had thought it would be.

"An instant photo-booth!" Kaoru squealed, as they were heading for the car. "Do you have a coin? Let's get our picture taken!" Kaoru pulled Kenshin towards the machine.

He was more than happy to comply with the young woman's desires. She was so happy and for some reason, her happiness made him happy. Why? It was a mystery. But he wanted to see her smile as much as he could.

"Say cheese!"

Kenshin smiled, not because she said so, but because she was hugging him. And his smile didn't vanish while he watched her to pick the pictures and give it to him.

"Keep it safe." She said and Kenshin's smile grew broader. "You are smiling a lot today." Kaoru frowned.

'It's because you are happy.' Kenshin mentally replied. He nodded and didn't say a word. It was fun to watch her do her 'mou' face as much as it was to pretend to be clueless.

"What else did you buy at the antique shop?" She asked.

"A sakabatou."

"Sakabatou?"

"Hai. A reverse-bladed sword." Kenshin said with pride on his voice.

"Why would someone would make a sword that doesn't cut?"

"That's precisely the point. It makes it harder to kill with such sword."

"Though if you land a precise and strong blow, you can kill someone, even if you are using a bokken." Kaoru said. (**)

"That's why we have to be very careful…" Kenshin said with a lost look on his eyes. He was remembering the dreams he had where he was a swordsman.

"Kenshin? Daijoubu?"

"Aa… Are you hungry?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure about French food… I heard they eat slimes…" She made an eecky face.

"Do you want to eat junk food? It's your birthday. We'll eat everything you want."

"That sounds great."

'Whatever makes you happy. I wished you were always happy. But how can I make you happy, dry up your tears and comfort you when you are sad? I don't know what makes you sad… do you miss your family? I would gladly be your family… do you have any family left? Who took care of you after your parents died? How can I know this without splitting up your heart?'

***

Kenshin looked at the photos once more. She looked so cute in it. He never smiled so much in a single day. It was great to spend the entire morning with Kaoru. But as fate would have it, he had to work, and so did she.

"Kirei…" Kenshin sighed. He cut two of the pictures and put the rest in his wallet.

'What would she think if she knew what I'm about to do?' Kenshin put one of the small pictures in a frame, with one of Yahiko's pictures. _'Family'_ He thought, without realizing.

A knock on the door made Kenshin look up. The door opened to reveal Kamatari's face.

"Shinomori-san is here." She said, opening fully the door and allowing Aoshi to step in.

"Himura." Aoshi said with a reckoning nod, before sitting in front of Kenshin's desk.

"I have an assignment for you." Kenshin said, handing the second picture he had cut. "The girl's name is Kamiya Kaoru. I need you to find as much info about her as you can. I believe she might be in trouble with the law. If you find something to confirm that, you must tell me immediately."

'Because… if she is in trouble with the police, I'll have to hire the best lawyer money can pay.' Kenshin thought to himself.

Aoshi wrote down her name on a small notebook.

"Do you know anything else that might help with my search?"

Kenshin thought for a moment.

"She told me her parents died in a car crash, about two years ago. She seems to know kenjutsu, but I don't know about her skills. That's pretty much what I know about her." Kenshin said and then mentally added: _'Besides the fact that she is beautiful, lovely, stubborn in a sweet way… gods… I'm in love with her.'_ Kenshin blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Whatever you do, Shinomori, don't let the cops know you know about her."

"Don't worry. You protégé's secret will remain a secret." Aoshi said, closing his notebook. "But if she just turned eighteen, there might be information about her that is classified because of her age. Like previous convictions, anything… I have source that might be able to find things out, if we pay his price. He's with the police, though. But his silence can also be bought."

'We aren't safe nowadays. Even the police can be bought.' Kenshin sighed.

"If you can't find anything about her, you may contact him. But only as a last resource."

"Understood." Aoshi said, getting up. "If I find anything, I'll let you know."

Kenshin stood up, until Aoshi left the room. Then he finally let himself fall back in his chair. _'In love… I can't believe this… No. It can't be. It's just that attraction. Yeah, that's it. I'm attracted to her. And it's not good to be attracted to her, as long as she's living with me… and I want her happy because? Because I like to see people happy. Nothing more.'_

Thinking about that, Kenshin picked up his phone and called Megumi.

"Is Friday good enough for us to have that drink?"

***

Kenshin thanked the gods that Tae had given Kaoru the Friday off. Since she had gone back to work, he always was there to walk her back home. He didn't feel comfortable about she going home alone late at night. And he was sure Megumi wouldn't like if he interrupted their 'date' to walk home her prospect rival.

Megumi had talked him into, instead of the drink, they had dinner together. He could heard the surprise in her voice, when he agreed. The worst part of the bargain was Kaoru's slight frown when he told her he would be out to have dinner with the woman she hated so much.

'She'll get over it.' Kenshin thought, when he leaned over to kiss Kaoru's cheek good-bye.

"Don't wait up." He said.

Kaoru's face was a mix of all sorts of emotions. She tried to smile, but her eyes shone in an unusual way. Kenshin tried to forget her face all during dinner, but the memory of Kaoru was always coming back to him.

They were in a small Italian restaurant. Megumi was trying to make conversation, but Kenshin would only reply with a 'yes' or a 'no'. Soon after, she gave up and they ate in silence.

´Why do I feel like this? Megumi is a beautiful woman. She is the right age for me. She is independent, self-confident. She is all a man could want... But she is not for me. What am I doing here? I should be home...

'Home with Kaoru. Blast. Why do I always have to think about her? Could I love her? She's smart, funny and beautiful. She has a caring heart. Just to be near her makes me happy. It makes my insides twist and I feel warm.

'Maybe it isn't just an infatuation. Would this explain why I can't imagine being away from her for too long? Or why I love to make her blush? I feel so stupid. People are stupid when they are in love...

'But what if she doesn't feel the same way I do? What if she sees me only as a friend? Then I'll have to win her heart. That's what I'm going to do.'

"Take me home." Megumi asked, somewhat bitterly.

***

"I won't ask you to come in. You obviously doesn't want to." Megumi said, when Kenshin parked in front of her home.

"Gomen nasai, Megumi-dono." Kenshin said, without looking at her.

"It's okay, Ken-san. Don't feel bad about it. We are friends, aren't we?"

"I would like to think that."

"We've known each other for long... There was a time where I was in love with you. But you chose Tomoe over me. I really let go of you, though I love to tease you. I know you never felt this way about me. I was surprised that you wanted to have dinner with me." Megumi smiled. "We sat together, but we didn't enjoy dinner together. Your mind was elsewhere. I won't ask you what is your problem. I only hope that you can sort it out."

"I already have, Megumi-dono. Thanks to you, actually. Arigatou."

"You always knew, didn't you? The way I felt for you back then?"

"Hai. That's why I chose you to be Yahiko's pediatrician. I trust you. I couldn't return your feelings back then. I have always loved Tomoe. Since we were fourteen or so. I couldn't love you because I already loved someone. But I always thought you were a wonderful person and I wanted to be your friend." Kenshin stared at his watch.

"It's getting late. Thank you for everything, Ken-san." Megumi said, leaving the car.

She watched Kenshin's car turn the corner, before a tear could run through her face. "You always saw me as a 'wonderful person', but it's the second time you fall in love with someone other than me."

***

Kenshin took a deep breath, before opening his apartment's door. He could still remember the look in Kaoru's face when he left. He was to blame for making her upset. The living room's light was on. _'Don't tell me she is waiting...'_ The television was also on he could hear it. _'She is waiting...'_

He walked to the living room. Kaoru was asleep lying on the sofa. She had been watching a movie. Kenshin sat next to her stomach, leaning over her, what caused her to open her eyes sleepily.

"Kenshin?"

"I told you to not wait." He said, tugging some hair behind her ear.

"I wasn't waiting. I was watching a movie." She said, without moving.

"What are you watching?"

" 'French Kiss.'" She said and then blushed a little.

"Can I watch it with you?"

Kaoru nodded, getting up to make room on the sofa for him. Kenshin sat and pulled her so that she would lie pillowing her head on his lap. He kept playing with her hair, and Kaoru sighed.

"It's still early... Bad date?" She asked, after a while.

"No, actually."

"Is there going to be a second date?"

"No."

"Good." Kaoru said and just then realized what she had said and tried to cover it up. "I don't like that woman."

"I know." Kenshin said, with a sigh. "Megumi-dono is a good woman, Kaoru. I wished you two could get along."

"As long as she stops teasing me..."

"She is only teasing. You are funny to tease."

"What do you mean by that?" Kaoru raised her head, so she could look at Kenshin.

"I only meant that you take it seriously. It's funny."

"Oh." Kaoru said, lying her head again on his lap. She yawned and then closed her eyes.

Kenshin watched the rest of the movie alone, because Kaoru was soon fast asleep. But he didn't care, as long as she was near him.

========  
(*) My friend Miguel says it's impossible to forge a Sakabatou. I didn't do research to see if he's right or no, but let's keep it this way.  
(**) This info I got from my sensei. There was a samurai called Musashi that actually killed using bokkens just as easily as anyone would kill with a katana. It's like Miguel says: "If you hit well enough, you could kill someone with a broomstick."  
==========  
More Author's notes: I researched the antiques on e-bay. Thanks to Isabel for suggesting the vanity as a gift. And the prices are the real thing too. I couldn't believe how expensive some of those stuff were.

Jason M. Lee: Thanks for the compliment on Kaoru and Megumi's interaction. That was the only part of the chapter that I wrote in English. Thanks for the correct spelling of sakabatou. I never saw the word in hiragana or katakana, so I went with how everybody writes it. My mistake. =^x^=

Vesca: Thanks for the support. You have no idea how it was to translate. It's good to know people enjoyed it.

Gypsy-chan: You always make me blush! Thanks for the wonderful compliment. You are one of my favorite authors. I really love all your fanfictions!

Kenta Divina: Thanks. *blushing* Sometimes it's easier to write fanfiction in English. And I think the best way to learn a foreign language is to use it. I know I make a lot of mistakes, but it's the idea that counts, ne?

Inuki: I hope that I didn't disappoint you... I already have tons of things that must happen on this fic... And everything here will follow the right course. If you feel that things are getting too calm, pay attention, because there is a storm coming.

Nemo: I would ask my brother to review my English... The only problem is... I'd get too embarrassed... Not only there is too much waff, but there are a few things that will happen that would make me blush like hell.

SyiveSe: Thank you for your support. It makes it worthy continue this story.

Omochi: I talked a lot to Firuze about karma when I was coming up with the plot. The reversed roles are part of it. It's good when people notice it.

MP: Thanks!

Susan: I'm not going to tell about Saitou! And Karma really is a wonderful thing... But about the Kaoru cooking... You are right, good thing Kenshin is doing the cooking or they would get food poisoning.

Chri: Thank you for the wonderful review. I wrote it like this because I experience a lot of deja vus. I like the concept of people meeting each other on different lives, but I wouldn't write them remembering everything. After all, just the other day I scared a friend of mine because I told him what he had been on a previous life.

To everybody else that reviewed chapter 7, I thank you very much. And please press the button down there and make an author happy. =^x^=


	9. Unexpected Guest

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin... If I did, Kenshin would be as hentai as he sounded last chapter... Don't you love fanfiction?****

Asiyah belongs to Firuze Khamune. She is an original character of the story "Of Legendary Creatures and Mystical Beasts". Firuze was kind enough to let me borrow her character.

Special thanks to Firuze for helping me with the writing of this chapter.

Gypsy-chan: I'm changing this story summary because I loved the one you wrote for it in your site. I hope you don't mind. =^x^=

To Love you Again  
9. Unexpected Guest

Kenshin woke up. His body was sticky with sweat. _'Oh, God...' _Kenshin sat, and then buried his face in his hands. His body felt unbearably hot. He could still feel the effects of his dream._ 'Great... Now I have dreams like a teenager with raging hormones.' _Kenshin blushed. It felt wrong to have that kind of dream about Kaoru.

He remembered taking Psychology classes back in college, that said that the dreams were a manifestation of an unconscious desire. Did that mean he wanted to...? He'd better do something about his current situation before something nasty happened. With that in mind, Kenshin hit the shower. It was 'refreshing' - not to say, freezing - to start the day with a cold shower.  
After the bath, he dressed his yukata and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Kaoru. Kenshin was surprised to find her already up and cooking.

"Ohayou, Kenshin. Did you sleep well?" Kaoru greeted cheerfully.

"Ohayou... You can say that." Kenshin replied and mentally added: _'I dreamt about you, but in my dream you weren't using so many clothes.'_

Kaoru was wearing the yukata Kamatari had bought for her.

"I'll cook breakfast today." Kaoru smiled.

"Do you want me to help?"

"No-no-no-no-no! Today is my turn." Kaoru shoved Kenshin from the kitchen. "I'll call you when it's ready."  
Kenshin went back to his room, took out his yukata an put on his boxers. He was choosing what suit he was going to wear that day when he heard a loud yell that made him forget everything else:

"Kenshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!!!! Heeeeeeeelp!"

Kenshin ran into the kitchen. It was filled with a dark smoke. He did not need to ask what was happening: The stove was on fire, and the flames threatened to take the wooden shelves and flammable structures around it. Kaoru was sitting on the floor, curled against the wall.

He took quickly the fire extinguisher placed near the fridge, closed the windows to prevent that the new flow of oxygen helped the fire growing, and after a short fight with the flames, he got to put them down. He opened the windows again, quickly, to let the smoke get out the place and new air filled the room, allowing them to breath easily. Giving a relieved sigh Kenshin thought that he had never been as happy of accepting a salesman's advice as in that moment, putting aside the fire extinguisher.

Panting, Kenshin walked backwards, until his back were flat against the wall. Then he let himself slide down to the floor. Kaoru, next to him, had a terrified look in her face. Kenshin pulled her to his lap.

"Are you hurt?" He asked softly, his arms holding her close. Kaoru buried her face in his chest, while shaking her head. Her face was wet with warm tears, moistening his skin.

"It's okay... It's okay..." Kenshin repeated by her ear, with a soothing tone. His hand slid up her back to stroke her hair.  
She whimpered softly against his chest. Kenshin couldn't help but to think how perfectly their bodies molded to each other. Even through the smoke he could smell her unique scent, and a shiver ran through his spine, almost in anticipation. The room's temperature which had descended after he opened the windows, unexpectedly seemed to rise again, and he couldn't deny any longer the responses her closeness were eliciting in him.

God, he loved her. She had nearly set his kitchen on fire and all he could think about was how right it felt to hold her. Maybe he was getting soft. She made him soft. And at the same time, she gave him strength. He'd do anything for her. He would jump of a bridge, walk through deserts for her. All for her. And she not even knew how he felt. Maybe she should know.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, softly. "Kaoru, look at me."

The young woman looked up to him. Their eyes met. Her blue eyes were teary and her face was red. Kenshin held her face in his hands and his thumbs brushed away the remains of her tears.

"Kaoru, I--" Kenshin was interrupted by the door bell.

He felt like murdering whoever was at the door. His moment was ruined and only Kami knew when he'd have another shot.  
Kenshin got to his feet, bringing Kaoru with him. He let her go when he was sure she could stand, and went to answer the damned door. He opened it just to be "attacked" by a young woman. She threw herself at Kenshin, her arms locking around his neck in a mighty hug. The force of the impact sent both of them to the floor.

"Oro!"

"I thought you'd grow stronger over the years!" The young woman said, with a mix of annoyance and mockery.

"Oh, you caught me by surprise. Do you want to try that again?" Kenshin asked, strangely comfortable with the young woman who was using his body as a mattress.

"No... You'll get your back hurt, old man."

"Are you planning on getting off me sometime soon?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow at her.

"No... It's comfy this way." The young woman said, lying her head on Kenshin's chest and pretending to be asleep.

Kaoru was at the kitchen's door, watching the strange interaction between the two. Who was that woman and why was she lying over Kenshin? Moreover, why he didn't seem to mind? Kaoru's mind was spinning, but then it could be the smoke... She was probably still dizzy because of the smoke. It wasn't like she really had feelings for him, was it?

Similar thing happened when he had went out with Megumi. Kaoru's heart felt like it was twisting in her chest. It was almost painful. How could he go out to dinner with such an insufferable woman? No... She wasn't jealous... She just cared about his companies. After all, he was her friend. And he deserved much better than that doctor... And surely he deserved much better than the redheaded woman lying over him.

The mysterious guest finally realized they were being watched.

"Hey, Kenshin? Who is the chick?"

_'Chick?' _Kaoru thought to herself, fuming mad.

Kenshin turned his face towards Kaoru, with a peaceful smile on his face.

"That's Kaoru, my roommate." The reply sounded innocent, but at the same time, a bit unnatural and untrue. He didn't want her to be only his roommate. At that point, any word that would raise a barrier between them and their relationship would make Kenshin wince.

"Since when do you need to rent a room in your apartment? Something must be really wrong with the company... Unless..." The young woman finally seemed to realize that Kenshin was in his underwear and that Kaoru was dressed in a yukata. "You sly dog!"

"Oro?" Kenshin's face turned crimson, as he motioned the young woman to move from her position over him. As he got to his feet, he turned to Kaoru: "Kaoru-dono... This is Asiyah, sessha's sister."

_'Kaoru-dono? Sessha? What is he? Crazy?' _Kaoru asked herself, and finally it sank in that the redhead was Kenshin's sister. How did she not notice that they really looked like each other? Except for their eyes, maybe. Kenshin had amethyst eyes. Asiyah's were green, just like a cat's.

"What's with the 'sessha' thing?" Asiyah asked, staring at her brother. "You only used that when you were younger. Only when your were really nervo... Oh... That's why... Am I interrupting something?" She asked, with fake innocence.

"Asiyah!" Kenshin let out an anguished shout.

Asiyah didn't mind Kenshin. She walked straight to Kaoru and took her hands.

"I'm Himura Asiyah. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaoru-san."

"The pleasure is mine." Kaoru muttered, still in shock.

"What is this burnt smell?" Asiyah turned to Kenshin.

Kaoru's face got red from embarrassment. "I'm going to my room!" Kaoru snapped, leaving the room in a hurry.

"What happened to her?" Asiyah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kaoru was cooking and the stove caught fire." Kenshin said, matter of factly.

"She set the stove on fire?"

"It was probably a gas leak, but everything is okay now. Nobody got hurt."

"I see... Is that why you are on your underwear? Does she have a fantasy involving firemen? Or it's just the fire?" Asiyah winked at him.

"Asiyah! It's nothing like that! There is nothing going on between Kaoru and me!"

"Sure... Sure... Can I stay here, or do I have to find someplace else? I would hate to interrupt you guys..."

Kenshin sighed. It was a lost cause. "You can stay in Yahiko's room. Kaoru's in the guest room."

"You don't have to pretend near me. She can sleep in your room." Asiyah poked him in the ribs.

"Asiyah! I told you there is nothing going on!"

"Wasn't she like... Your **room**mate?" Asiyah put emphasis in the 'room'.

"Oro... It's not like that!"

"Whatever." Asiyah said, going towards the rooms.

"Asiyah! Your bags?"

"What? I'm a lady. You carry those." And Asiyah took off to Yahiko's room.

_'That's got be karma...' _Kenshin thought, picking up his sister's bags. _'I must have done something really wrong in a past life...'_

"Why are you here?" Kenshin asked, as he put her bags down inside Yahiko's room.

"Can't I come to visit my favorite onii-san?" Asiyah twinkled innocently.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. Asiyah took a deep breath.

"I got the invitation to Tomoe's wedding." She said, sitting on the bed. "So, I flew all the way from Switzerland to see how you were. I thought you'd be depressed, but I see you have something else in your mind."

"I told you it's nothing like that de gozaru yo!"

"De gozaru?" Asiyah laughed. "I thought you were over that!"

Kenshin sat by her side on Yahiko's bed. "I got angry."

"Kenshin... Tell me... You know you can trust your imouto-chan..."

"Asiyah..." Kenshin said, in a warning tone of voice.

"Onii-san..." Asiyah mimicked his tone.

"Geez, fine... I'll tell you... Kaoru and I..." Kenshin lowered his voice. "Have absolutely nothing whatsoever."

"No confessions?"

"No."

"Boring!" Asiyah smiled. "I thought I'd come here to cheer you up. You don't need cheering. There is nothing interesting to do, then... And I can't go back home, because mom and I had a fight. So, I'll stick around until she apologizes."

"How's mom?"

"Same as always. Always doing everything for that sake freak, that doesn't seem to notice she's around most of the time."

"Don't talk about shishou that way." Kenshin objected.

"Whatever. You don't see them in nearly two years, since you took Yahiko for a visit. Speaking of which, how is my nephew?"

"Kaoru would say he's as bratty as ever. They don't relate well."

"Figures... His mom is getting married. His father is living with some woman - who looks like is skipping school classes, by the way."

"Now that you mention... He treats Kaoru just like he used to treat Akira."

"Well, duh!"

"What do you mean by 'well, duh'?" Kenshin asked, poking Asiyah's side.

"You really are dumb... Don't do that."

"I know you are ticklish."

"I don't want to play right now... Jet lag is kicking in." Asiyah said, slapping Kenshin's shoulder. "And you should know that I know exactly where **you** are ticklish."

"Truce?"

"Truce." Asiyah agreed. "By the way, how meet miss roommate?"

"She works at the Akabeko... A small café near here."

"Oh... Was it love at first sight?" Asiyah twinkled at him.

"Oro... Stop that." Kenshin sighed. "I suppose you want to know how Kaoru ended up here..."

"Well, duh!"

"Fine... I met her a few weeks ago at the Akabeko. One day I went there and she was missing. Tae-san, Akabeko's owner, asked me to look for Kaoru. She came back hurt in the next morning. Tae-san talked me into taking Kaoru in for a couple of days. But she got sick. I just couldn't let her go, while she was sick."

"She doesn't look sick to me." Asiyah pointed out.

"She is not anymore." Kenshin sweat-dropped. "I asked her to stay. But you should have seen the room she was living in, Asiyah! No one should have to live under those conditions!"

"My brother, the saint... Always trying to save the world." Asiyah sighed. Kenshin was always like that... Trying to help people, no matter what. "Now leave me. I need my beauty sleep."  


Kenshin left Asiyah and closed the door as he left. That definitely wasn't his lucky day. Hell! That probably wasn't his lucky week, or lucky month. Only Kami knew until when Asiyah would be around. The last time she had a fight with their mother, she stayed away from home for three months. He wasn't sure he could endure all that time with his sister teases about Kaoru.  


Asiyah always had the instinct for these kind of things. She was the first one to notice Kenshin's feelings for Tomoe so long ago. She probably knew it before he knew it! To complete his misery, Tomoe's wedding was closing in and he had to go dress shopping with Kaoru.  


Sure, he'd love to spend some time with Kaoru. It was just that he'd never go shopping himself, if he could avoid it. He never knew what to buy and the salesperson would always make him buy things that weren't exactly the best choice.  


And taking Kaoru to Soujirou's antique shop was certainly different of taking Kaoru to buy a dress. The latter implied he would enter countless stores, she would spend hours dressing and undressing, asking for his approval till he went totally swirled eyed and color blind. A hard shudder coursed through his body remembering the long afternoons spent by his mom's side doing shopping.  


_'It has to be karma... There is no way such bad things can happen to me all at once...' _Kenshin sighed. Sure, he loved his sister. But he knew how much of a pain she could be if she wanted to. If she knew for a fact that he was interested in 

Kaoru, he'd never see the end of it. _'Always look at the bright side of things... There can't be a bright side about this...'_ Kenshin sighed. Then it hit him. Asiyah loved shopping... In fact, maybe she loved it too much. She could go dress shopping with Kaoru. That would make everybody happy. Asiyah would be doing something she liked, Kaoru would have someone to help her picking a dress and Kenshin wouldn't have to be the one to help. It was perfect.  


"Ano... Kenshin?" Kaoru was standing by her room's door. Kenshin looked at her. She had changed from her yukata to a cute flowery top and jeans.  


"Nani?" He asked, suddenly aware that he was standing in the hallway on his underwear.  


"Wouldn't your sister be more comfortable in this room? I could--"  


"No." Kenshin smiled. He knew what she would say. She'd say she could go back to the Akabeko. "There is no problem about it. Asiyah is very comfortable at Yahiko's room, I'm sure. Don't worry, Kaoru."  


Kaoru smiled a bit.  


_'She is just so cute.' _Kenshin thought. _'Maybe I could continue from where I stopped when we were in the kitchen. Though the hallway is hardly the place to say this... And I'm nearly naked. No, this must be perfect. But she looks so cute... To the hell with it, I'm just going to say this right now.'  
_

"Kaoru..." Kenshin walked closer to her. "Kaoru, I'm..."  


Yahiko's door was opened.  


"Onii-san, I'm hungry." Asiyah said.  


Kenshin sighed, bad timing.  


"Wasn't you going to nap now?" Kenshin tried to not sound too angry, but he believed he failed it.  


"I just remembered that I slept a lot in the plane. Besides, I can't sleep when I'm hungry."  


"Fine. I'll get dressed and take you ladies for breakfast at the Akabeko." Kenshin sighed loudly. That was exactly what he had meant when he thought he was out of luck.  


-------------------  
TBC...  
-------------------

**I know it was a bit short. I decided to cut this chapter in half and post it like this, because the second part is giving me a headache. And I don't want you dear readers to have to wait too long for the chapter without a reading material. So, please review and inspire me to write the next chapter. =^x^=**

Jason M. Lee: Thank you! So, Miguel was wrong after all!! That Sakabatou is really pretty!

Chri: It's like this... A dream, a smell, the feeling of doing **again** something you never done before in your lifetime, it all can trigger a memory. It's weird, yet you are very sure it's real. It's just like any other memory. It's filled with details of things you could never know... When I was twelve, I remembered a place I had lived in another life. I remembered the name of the city and details about it's Geography. I didn't want to believe it was true, but I kept remembering things. So, two years later, I finally gave in and went to the library to search out the place. I found pictures of it. It was just like I remembered. What triggered my memory at that time was the weather. I had went to the beach and it was raining. I heard the sound of the sea and felt the wind... And it just came to me. I hope this answer your question. =^x^=

omochi: I don't think Kenshin was OOC. He suspects Kaoru is in trouble with the cops since chapter 5. He just knows he could be right, but he wants to be wrong. He wants to protect her, because he loves her. That's why he wants to know what happened, so that he can help her. But he doesn't want to ask her because she doesn't want to talk about it... It's kind of a dilemma.

Susan: Well, this is not quite the calm yet... I think Asiyah is pretty stormy (Thank you, Firuze, for letting me portrait her like this). There is a few important things to happen before the storm comes.

Gypsy-chan: I promise Kaoru will soon tell Kenshin about herself.

Sakura: Logo, logo, Kenshin e Kaoru vão sair do "chove-não-molha", como você disse. 

Nemo: The good thing about publishing in the internet is that nobody knows who you are. And soon we become accostumed to have people commenting our stories (though I always get a chill when I publish a new chapter. I always think no one will review it). And be patient about Misao, Sano and Saitou being off the picture. They are busy with their stuff. They'll all be back soon (and then you'll think: why couldn't they be out of the picture for a while longer?).


	10. Shopping trip

This chapter is for Jo-chan (I hope you are doing well, girl)

Disclaimer: Kenshin and the rest of the cast are sitting in the set. Kaoru arrives, she is a little late for shooting.  
Kaoru: "Gomen, everybody... I overslept."  
Sano: "Kenshin, you dog. I told you to not keep Jou-chan awake again... You know she can't act well when she's sleepy."  
Kenshin just oroed, before turning to Kaoru: "It's okay, Kaoru-dono. We didn't get the script yet."  
Kaoru: "Mou! Are we going to shoot without rehearsal again?"  
Asiyah: "Yeah, probably. I wish it was Firuze writing this fanfiction... She never made us wait for the script."  
Kaoru: "Kenshin, do you think Hana-san is questioning her writing skills again?"  
Kenshin: "I don't think so. Hana-dono is inside her trailer, eyes on the computer. I think she said she is waiting a special review."  
Yahiko: "So, she has a crush on one of her reviewers..."  
Kenshin (ignoring Yahiko): "I think it might have something to do with why she began writing this fanfiction."  
KayJuli: "Totally."  
The cast stares at her. KayJuli sweat-drops.  
KayJuli: "The good thing about being the editor of this fanfiction - besides the fact that I read it before everybody - is that Hana-chan tells me these kind of things."  
Kaoru: "So, tell us why she is writing this!"  
KayJuli: "Sorry... No can do. I promised I wouldn't say a word. If you want to know, you ask her! Or try to find out by yourselves."  
Hana-chan gets out of the trailer: "We can start shooting today's scenes now!"  
Kaoru: "But we didn't rehearsal!"  
Hana-chan: "You are a good actress, I'm sure you can improvise a bit."  
Kaoru, mumbling: "Good thing Hana-san doesn't own us... I'd hate if I had to improvise the entire series."  
Kenshin: "That would be a nightmare. I need time to prepare, since I do my own stunts."  
Sano glares at him.  
Kenshin: "I DO!"  
Kaoru just point at a skinny guy wearing a red wig and pink gi, holding a sign saying 'stuntman'. Kenshin sweat-drops.  


To Love you Again  
10. Shopping trip

Kaoru had to keep herself from laughing, when she remembered every single conversation Asiyah had with Kenshin. She was simply impossible and Kenshin had a hard time with her.  
The breakfast at Akabeko the previous day was an example of it. By the end of the meal, Asiyah had insisted that she wanted to see Yahiko as soon as possible. Kenshin had to say that the kid was at school. By the looks of it, if Kenshin hadn't told her she couldn't go there, she would take the kid to spend the day with her. Then she changed her mind. She wanted to go shopping and buy the kid something.  
Kenshin talked her into accompany Kaoru shopping, but when they got back to the apartment, Asiyah went to Yahiko's room and slept all day.  
The next day they were finally able to go on their shopping trip. Kaoru only complied in having Kenshin paying for her dress because she didn't want to look bad at Tomoe's wedding.  
"All has changed a lot." Asiyah said, looking by the window of the taxi. "I haven't been to Japan in two years."  
"Really? Why not?" Kaoru asked, sincerely interested.  
"Onii-san didn't need me in the meanwhile." Asiyah looked at Kaoru and smiled. "It's very far to keep coming without a real good reason... And last time I stayed too long."  
"To see your brother isn't reason enough?"  
Asiyah looked back to the window and didn't say a thing for a while. "I come to see him from time to time. Usually it happens when he has a problem... But then, Kenshin was always a magnet for problems. First he decided to get married in a hurry. Then it was the situation at the tournament. Finally the whole Akira thing began. The only time I really came to help him was when he and Tomoe got divorced. In fact, I decorated his apartment."  
"Opposing to Kenshin, you have a pretty good taste."  
"Don't I? That's why he asked me to pick your dress. That and the fact that he hates to go shopping." Asiyah sighed. "Men... You can't live with them, can't take them shopping. But you know... Kenshin usually has a pretty good taste in one subject: women."  
Kaoru didn't know why, but her cheeks felt like burning. Why did the word 'Kenshin' had that effect on her?  
"Did you meet Tomoe?" Asiyah asked, without noticing Kaoru's blush.  
"Hai..."  
"My brother is a handsome guy. Any woman would love to win his heart. But he's the kind of person who doesn't get over his first love... Or so I thought so, because he told me he has an eye on a woman."  
"Who?" Kaoru nearly shouted, her cheeks turning redder than before.  
"He didn't say who. But I won't let someone come out of the blue have him like that. He already had a hard time getting over Tomoe. I don't want him to be in such pain again. So, whoever he has in mind must be someone really special, or I'll make her regret coming near my brother."  
Kaoru got quiet and looked to the window. Asiyah was quite interesting, but she could be scary. But why did Kaoru mind what she would think of Kenshin's love interest? _'Stop this, Kaoru. It's not like I like the guy or something. I mean, I do like him. He's my friend, he helps me...'  
_Asiyah looked at Kaoru with interest. The girl was obviously in love with her brother. It was even more obvious than the fact that her brother was in love with the girl too. Asiyah made a mental note to never take Kaoru gambling. She would never be able to bluff. So, what did she knew about her brother's new love? She couldn't cook - Kenshin had mentioned that earlier that day. She couldn't lie. And she probably was too naïve to try to seduce Asiyah's brother. _'At least I know she would never be able to fool him.'  
_"Do you have any idea in mind for your dress?" Asiyah asked.  
"Not a clue... As a matter of fact, Asiyah... I think you should accompany Kenshin to this wedding."  
Asiyah raised an eyebrow. What was that girl trying to say?  
"What?"  
"Well... You don't have a date, do you? I'm sure you would like to accompany your brother and keep all those woman away from Kenshin." Kaoru said, trying to sound as if it was a joke, but failing.  
_'Is she concerned about being introduced to Kenshin's friends? Well, she should be...'_ Asiyah thought._ 'They will probably eat her alive. Besides, she'll be going with the bride's former husband... Isn't that something to drive someone crazy? I mean... They will all be staring at Kenshin... Probably wondering if he still has feelings for Tomoe. There will probably be a lot of gossip. Hell! I don't want to accompany Kenshin! They will think he's too depressed to get a date! I can't let them think that about my brother. So, Kaoru is exactly what Kenshin needs right now. A cute young woman. I'll just have to dress her up and hope she'll behave like a lady."  
_"Oh, no, missy! You are going to this party! I don't want to go in your place and have Kenshin looking like he went to a funeral. Besides, he'd be mad with me for allowing you to stay."  
Kaoru blushed. Did Asiyah mean that Kenshin really wanted to go with her? Why?  
"You are so cute when you blush!" Asiyah said, as if she was talking to a little girl.  
"I'm not blushing!" Kaoru's cheeks got redder than before.  
"No, you aren't... maybe, you are related to a tomato."  
Kaoru felt her face's temperature rise even more. Asiyah felt like laughing, and looked out the taxi window._ 'I like this girl.'  
'Why is she teasing me?' _Kaoru asked herself, opening the window a bit.

***

Asiyah stopped in front of the shop's window. Kaoru stood beside her, looking at the magnificent dresses and thinking about how silly she would look in any of those. Kenshin's sister looked at Kaoru with her corner of her eyes.

Kenshin could be her 'nii-san, but he certainly was very vulnerable and sometimes, naïve. He always had that weakness for defending or helping those in need, and though it was a very commendable part of his character, some people abused of his tender heart in more than one opportunity since they were small.

Asiyah almost had fainted when he told her how the girl had ended living under his roof, but she had covered her concern behind her cheerful comments. It always worked with him: as long as she managed to keep him embarrassed enough, he would not detect her 'inquisition' on his 'guest'. He would be certainly very pissed off if he found about it, but she preferred him in rage than in pain.

"How old are you, Kaoru?"

"Eighteen." Kaoru replied, absentmindedly.

"So young. Do you study? Work? Oh, yes... You work at the Akabeko. Where is your family?"

"I don't have any." Kaoru suddenly got aware of the course of the conversation. Of course, her reply wasn't exactly the truth, but she didn't know where her cousin was. She knew he was alive, because Misao had said so. It was easier to let Asiyah think she didn't have any family than say:_ 'I don't know where my cousin is... You see, the yakuza is after us and we have to hide. She'd tell Kenshin. I wouldn't know how I'd look at him, then... Why do I care so much how he sees me? If he knew what happened, what would he do? How would he treat me? With disgust? With rage? Would he be angry? If I'm staying with him, I put his life in danger. He'd be angry. I just know it.'_

"Once I had a dress like that." Asiyah said, pointing at a very daring model in the display. "I only wore it once, though."

"Why? Didn't you like it?"

"I liked it very much, but he cut it... He was in a hurry. We were in a concert, you know. There was piano player from Austria, but it was so fucking boring... I had met him in someone's house, in one of those parties everybody is invited. So, we were at the concert. And I was yawning the whole time. It turned out he was just as bored as I was... I started playing with him, following the music's rhythm. Now that I think about it, he might be cousin of yours! He also seemed related to a tomato. By the time the musician had finished the play we had already left the place long ago. But he was too impatient to wait, so we stopped the car... and well, when he tried to take the dress off... But you know how unskillful men are with dresses... I came home in his suit. When 'daddy' saw me wearing nothing but the guy's suit, he went in pursue of the poor bastard with his katana in hand. And my **'friend**' ended up swimming in the frozen lake. In a nutshell... He was too frighten to take me out again."

Kaoru looked like she was about to faint. Her face seemed like it had reached fusion temperature. She didn't know she should fan herself or simply fall unconscious.

"Maybe you should try that dress... It would look good on you... Except in the top... You are a bit flat. But don't worry! You are still developing!" Asiyah said, pulling a shocked Kaoru inside the dress shop. Of course, she knew Kaoru couldn't wear that to the wedding. But it didn't hurt to try it on.

***

After shopping, Asiyah wanted to go see her nephew. Though Kaoru wasn't particularly fond of seeing Kenshin's son, she just couldn't walk away, when Asiyah insisted. It seemed that there was no way anyone could deny her a thing.

Kaoru moved uncomfortably on the taxi's seat. They had brought the dress to the wedding, and Asiyah insisted on buying her another dress. Something that Kaoru would probably be too shy to wear.

The cab arrived at the enormous house. Kaoru's mouth hanged open. She didn't know there could be such a big house in Tokyo. Asiyah didn't seemed interested in the house. She was obviously used to it. She paid that taxi and they got out.

"Tomoe-san lives here...?" Kaoru said, but it somehow sounded like a question.

"Hai. But the house belongs to our family. Kenshin was living here when they got married. He thought it was best if Tomoe and Yahiko kept living here after they got divorced. Since mom, Hiko and I live abroad, we didn't object." Asiyah said, as she moved to ring the doorbell.

After a few moments, a woman dressed as a maid opened the door.

"Is Yahiko there?" Asiyah asked.

"Please come in ma'am. I'll call him."

"Thank you. We'll wait in the living room. You may go." Asiyah said, as she pulled Kaoru towards the living room.

Kaoru was stunned. She never thought she would be inside such a beautiful mansion. The decoration seemed to be Tomoe-san's doing. It was perfectly classic, just like the woman. Asiyah twisted her nose.

"I can't believe she redecorated it again."

"It was two years ago, auntie." Yahiko stood in the doorway, before ran to hug his aunt.

"Oh, my... You look so big! A young man! And handsome! I bet you must have at your feet all girls in school."

Yahiko beamed at her comment, as Asiyah took a step back to look at him. The boy finally spotted Kaoru, on the other side of the room.

"Great... You've met busu."

Kaoru gritted her teeth.

"Hey! That's no way to treat a lady!" Asiyah stomped her foot. "If I knew you'd be like this, I wouldn't have bought you a gift..."

"Gift?" Yahiko's eyes shone with excitement.

"But I'm not sure I should give it to you... I mean, I haven't got a kiss from my favorite nephew yet..." Asiyah said, offering her face to Yahiko.

The boy quickly pecked her on the cheek.

"Isn't your mother home?" Asiyah, asked, while she looked for the gift inside the shopping bags.

"No. She's busy with the wedding stuff." Yahiko replied, without taking his eyes from the bags Asiyah was looking into.

"Pity. I wanted to say hi. You'll tell her that for me, won't you?"

"Sure."

Asiyah took from the bags a small wrapped box.

"I hope you doesn't have this one yet... Knowing your mom, you don't. Or has she changed her mind about you playing horror games?"

"No, she hasn't changed her mind. Is it ...?"

"You sent me an e-mail about this game. It was a little while ago, but if you don't have it yet..."

Yahiko ripped the wrapping, unable to control his excitement.

"Silent Hill 2! Cool!" He yelled.

"Hide it well."

"I will, auntie Asiyah."

***

"What's with the face, Kaoru-chan?" Tae asked. Kaoru had arrived early for work and was just sitting by the counter, looking deep in thought.

"Just thinking..." Kaoru said, without moving.

"She's probably thinking about the prince charming." Seiji suggested, stopping by Tae's side.

"No!" Kaoru almost yelled, her cheeks turning pink instantly. "Mou! Mou! Mou! Why do you people are so fond of teasing me today! Mou!"

"I was just teasing, Kaoru-chan. Don't take it seriously." Seiji smiled.

Kaoru sighed. She was thinking about Kenshin and the upcoming wedding. Asiyah suggested there would be a lot of Kenshin's friends there and Kaoru was actually worried about it. But what kept Kaoru thinking wasn't the fact that she would be introduced to Kenshin's friends. It was that she would be his date.

"I not even know how to dance..." Kaoru sighed.

"What did you say?" Tae asked, looking at the girl.

"I'm going to a wedding party with Kenshin... And I don't know how to dance."

"Maybe Seiji-kun could teach you." Tae asked, looking at the young man.

"No way, Tae-san. I'm a musician, not a dancer."

"I didn't know you were a musician..." Kaoru said, curiously. "What instrument do you play?"

"I'm a pianist. That's why I have to work here at Akabeko... To pay for my lessons, while I can't get enough places to play." Seiji sighed. It was hard to live with that dream.

Kaoru became suddenly red at the word 'pianist' , remembering the tale Asiyah had told her before.

"Well... When you get some place to play, tell me and I'll go hear you play." Kaoru said, trying to cover up her embarrassment.

"Aa... I'll get something soon, Kaoru-chan. So that you can hear me play."

Kaoru gave a little smile.

***

"She vanished in thin air..." Sano sighed in defeat. "I never knew she could be so smart and so difficult to find."

He let himself fall on the bed of the cheap hotel room he and Tsunan had moved. Tsunan was still trying to restore the computer Saitou had break during his attack. The computer, was pretty much gone, but there was still some useful information in the hard drive.

"At least you know they won't her easily..." Tsunan said.

"As long as they don't find us too, she is a little safer. After all, they don't know exactly how Jou-chan looks like... And I haven't seen the cop in a while... Since we moved here, actually."

"Maybe we lost him." Tsunan said.

"I hope so. The week he gave me already finished long ago and he hasn't come."

"Maybe he found something more profitable elsewhere."

"Yeah. Maybe that's it."

"You should go to Kaoru's friend again. Maybe she heard something. Kaoru could have contacted her. And since we moved, she couldn't find us." Tsunan suggested.

"I'll go to her later... I have to go to the hospital."

Sano crossed his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling. He was getting pretty tired of the whole thing, but nothing could be done until everything was solved.

"How is he?"

"Unconscious. The doctors don't know if he'll ever wake up. They think it's a miracle he survived this long."

"I'm sorry..." Tsunan said, getting up from his chair. "I need to buy a few computer supplies. Maybe I can have this thing up and running soon..."

"You said that last week."

"You never know when soon will be." Tsunan put on his jacket. "Sano... I shouldn't have brought you into this. I'm sorry."

"I got in on my own free will. It's Jou-chan we should apologize to. Jou-chan and ojii-san. They had nothing to do with and were dragged in. I was irresponsible. If I could just find Jou-chan, I'd take her out of the country in a blink. To think that I caused her to be so unhappy. She won't ever forgive me."

"She will. Kaoru has a wonderful and kind heart."

"It sounds like you still have a crush on Jou-chan."

"Can you blame me? She's a beauty." Tsunan laughed. "I doubt she will ever go out on a date with me again."

***

"Tadaima!" Kenshin called when he got home.

"Okaeri." It was Asiyah who replied.

Kenshin sighed. Kaoru was at work and he was home alone with his worst nightmare. It would be a long evening, he was sure.

"How was your shopping?" Kenshin asked, going into the living room.

Asiyah was lying in the couch, a popcorn bowl over her stomach.

"Okay." She replied, looking at the TV.

"Did you find Kaoru's dress?"

"Oh, yeah. You don't mind going to the wedding with a femme fatale, do you?"

"Oro! Asiyah!" Kenshin almost shouted. He wondered what kind of dress they had bought.

"Just kidding! I found something adorable for her. She liked it quite much. She said she never wore something as pretty as that."

"Can I see it?"

"No. You'll see it at the wedding."

Kenshin glared at her.

"What? Don't you trust your sister's good taste?" Asiyah laughed. "Don't worry about it! I wouldn't let Kaoru go into the snake's pit wearing something that wouldn't be suitable for the occasion. Believe it or not, I like her. I understand now why you love her so much."

"Asiyah!"

"Oro?" She said, pretending to be clueless.

"Stop teasing." Kenshin warned.

"I'm not teasing! Deny that if you can!"

"We are not having this conversation..."

"Yes, we are... And by not denying it, you just admitted that you love her!" Asiyah said in triumph.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you." Kenshin said, playing it cool. "I'll take a bath now."

"Then I won't tell you that she loves you too."

Kenshin stopped dead on his tracks. He turned around slowly. She didn't say what he thought she said, did she?

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, but it's pretty obvious. She blushed every time I said your name." Asiyah said, matter-of-factly.

"You were talking about me?"

"Don't worry... I didn't tell her your embarrassing stories... Like when mom and dad went out and you drank a whole bottle of wine. You weren't used to alcohol and got drunk pretty fast. When they got home, you were lying naked in the front yard... The neighbors were throwing a party and all the guests were shocked when you were running naked on the street. Thank goodness you passed out in our front yard and not someone else's!"

"That never happened, Asiyah! You are making this up!"

"Am I? They took pictures! I asked the neighbors to give me one, so that I could blackmail you... It's a pity I forgot it at home."

"Oh... My... God... You are serious..."

Asiyah smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, I won't tell her that. You already paid for my silence."

"Oro... What did I buy you?"

"A nice dress for the wedding... "

"And?"

"A gift for Yahiko. And another dress for your pretty girlfriend."

'At least it wasn't that bad...' Kenshin sighed. _'A dress for Kaoru... Maybe the two of them got along fine. Could that mean... Less teasing?'_

"Hey, lover boy! You are grinning like an idiot."

'Guess not...'

-------------------  
TBC...  
-------------------

Hello, minna-san. Next chapter will be very difficult for me to write, so I appreciate encouragement. Please review.  
And for those of you who want to be notified about the updates, just leave your e-mail address in a review.

By the way, the same of my other fanfictions: English is not my first language, so there will be a lot of mistakes. Please don't let my mistakes bother you.


	11. Tomoe's wedding

Disclaimer: For the second year in a row, Santa refused to give me RK for Christmas... He said something about Nobuhiro Watsuki, but I was too busy whining to understand.

To Love you Again

11. Tomoe's Wedding

"Itai!" Kaoru complained, as Asiyah finished pulling her hair.

"Beauty requires sacrifices, Kaoru-chan." Asiyah stated, as if she meant to reprimand the younger woman.

Kaoru nodded slightly, as she fought the tears that were threatening to spill. The last thing she wanted was to ruin the makeup that had taken Asiyah forever to apply .

"There you go. It wasn't so bad, was it?" Asiyah finally told her, motioning Kaoru to move towards the mirror.

"Is this... Me?" Kaoru asked, staring at her reflection.

Asiyah had pulled Kaoru's hair up in a bun, with a few strands falling around her face casually. The makeup was perfect. A light blue shade brought out Kaoru's eye color. Her lips were a dark red.

"It's okay." Asiyah said.

Okay? Kaoru couldn't agree. She had never been so satisfied by the way she looked. Asiyah helped Kaoru to zip her dress.

Kaoru's dress was lavender. When she tried it on, she knew instantly it was the dress she'd wear. It was sleeveless and hugged her narrow waist perfectly. The scarf completed the outfit, making her look romantic.

"Kenshin's mouth will hang open when he sees you." Asiyah said, casually.

Kaoru felt her cheeks getting hot. Every second they spent in her room, getting ready for the party, Kaoru thought about Kenshin's reaction when he saw her. Thinking about him made her feel butterflies on her stomach. She had been thinking more and more about him the last few days.

"Are you ready?" Asiyah asked, walking to the door.

Kaoru nodded. They left her bedroom, towards the living room. Kenshin was waiting for them, with a serious expression on his face. Kaoru thought he looked cute in that navy blue suit. His shirt was also blue and his tie was white.

Kenshin held his breath. Kaoru was walking towards him. There was an ethereal aura about her. She looked like a dream. Kenshin wasn't blinking, afraid he would wake up.

Kaoru started feeling nervous. He wasn't saying a word.

Kenshin watched her, trapped between shock and awe. He couldn't believe Kaoru could look even more beautiful than she already was, but his expectations had been surpassed by far. She was divine. Simply

"Breathtaking." Kenshin heard himself.

Kaoru blushed. Kenshin cleared his throat, trying to cover his embarrassment.

Asiyah just smiled, watching the scene. She would drop dead before interfering in the couple's moment. If that meant disappearing during the party, she'd do that. She wouldn't be in their way. Even though, knowing her brother, he would need all the help he could get. Asiyah sighed.

"Shall we, my lady?" Kenshin asked, offering his arm to Kaoru.

Kaoru giggled as she took Kenshin's arm. It felt nice. She had never wore something as beautiful as that, nor dated such a handsome man. Once Sano had set her up with one of his friends, but the feeling wasn't remotely the same as going to Tomoe's wedding with Kenshin.

With Kenshin, everything seemed perfect and she was beginning to understand why.

***

Tomoe's beautiful garden had been prepared for the wedding reception. Only family members had attended to the ceremony, in a not far away temple.

Kaoru mentally thanked Kami that Asiyah had brought her to the house the other day. Otherwise, she'd be too astonished to keep her posture. The garden was filled with flowers. Two tents had been set to accommodate the guests.

Kenshin didn't have trouble to find the table Kaoru and he were to sit. He was happy that at least Tomoe didn't put them in the same table as the old deaf aunts. That wouldn't be fun. But then he would be able to talk to Kaoru about anything he wanted to say, without people listening to it.

Kenshin pulled the chair for Kaoru and greeted the other party members. One of them was his father's old friend and partner.

"Nishida-san, it's a pleasure to see you again." Kenshin smiled.

"Kenshin-kun. How do you do?" Nishida was nearly sixty years old. His hair was gray and he was a little overweight. Other than that, his appearance showed wisdom and dignity rarely seen those days.

"I'm very well, Nishida-san." Kenshin answered. "How is the family?"

"It's fine. My son Masao was involved in a small accident, but he is going to be fine."

Kenshin smiled, glancing briefly at Kaoru.

"Who is the lady?" Nishida asked.

"This is Kaoru." Kenshin introduced them. "Kaoru, this is Nishida-san. He was my father's partner. He knows me since I was a small child."

"You hardly grew. You just got older." Nishida teased. "You took after your mother. Speaking of her, how is she?"

"I hear she is fine. They are still in Switzerland, but Asiyah is here." Kenhsin looked around, but was unable to locate his sister. Finally, he gave up. "She is here somewhere. I haven't thanked you, Nishida-san."

"Thank me?"

"For hiring Akira. Few people would have hired him after I dismissed him."

"Akira is an excellent lawyer. I'm glad to have him working for me. Your loss is my gain."

In the main table, with the groom and the bride, a young man with white hair got up. He was wearing jeans and a leather jacket over the white silk shirt with Chinese collar. He raised his glass and everybody made silence to listen to him.

"When my sister told me she was getting married for the first time, I said she should think about it. She didn't and unfortunately brought a baka into the family. No offense, Himura."

"Not taken." Kenshin said, under his breath. Kaoru smiled and squeezed Kenshin's arm a little. That calmed him instantly.

"Her best decision was to divorce him. Now she is making the same mistake again... I'm just teasing. I don't think Tomoe is making a mistake. As long as Akira can make her smile, that is. Tomoe has the most wonderful smile. When she smiles at you... You could be having the worst hangover of your life, but you just know that everything is going to be all right. As long as Akira makes her smile, I think they will be happy together." He rose his glass higher. "To Tomoe's smile."

"To the bride and the groom." Someone said and everyone chorused.

Kenshin sighed in relief.

"It wasn't as bad as I expected."

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"His toast. Enishi hates my guts. You should see the toast he made at my wedding..."

Kenshin grimaced.

"How was it?"

"Do you really want to know? He called me shrimp."

Kaoru laughed. She could imagine Kenshin getting married and his brother-in-law calling him names in front of all the guests. Without a doubt, some people still remembered it. The band started playing.

"Asiyah told me you lived here as children." Kaoru said. 

"Oh... I see someone has been talking about me." Kenshin made a pause, as Kaoru blushed. "I was born in this house. Mom says I was too anxious to get out and couldn't wait to go to the hospital. When Tomoe and I split up, I thought it would be better if they kept living here. Yahiko wouldn't feel it so hard. But now... Tomoe told me they will be looking for a place to live. Akira wouldn't feel comfortable living here, she says."

"Are you going to move back, then?" Kaoru asked, nervously.

"No... Not yet, at least." Kenshin replied. _'It's too far from the Akabeko.'_ He mentally added. "We'll stay right where we are."

'We?' Kaoru asked herself. She felt happy that Kenshin had included her.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, reaching for her hand.

"I don't know how...."

"Nonsense! Everybody knows how to dance. Just follow me and you'll be fine." Kenshin smiled.

'I just hope to not step on his foot so many times...' Kaoru thought, as she took his hand and allowed him to take her to the dance floor. 

Kenshin took one of her hands in his, as his other hand pressed the small of her back, keeping her close. Kaoru felt like Jell-O in his arms.

Kaoru looked in Kenshin's eyes. It was the first time she felt like this, as if she could fly. The only thing that kept her from floating were Kenshin's arms.

How couldn't have she seen it? He was right in front of her. It was so obvious... The way she felt when he was near. She couldn't deny her feelings. Kaoru rested her head on Kenshin's shoulder and allowed the music to lead them.

Kenshin breathed her scent. She smelled like flowers. He felt when she sighed and held her tighter, as if he was afraid of losing her.

It was strange to him how things could change. He never thought he would move on after the pain he felt when he lost Tomoe to Akira. He had given up in falling in love. He didn't want to love again. But Kaoru showed up in his life, turning everything upside down in the process. He wasn't expecting to meet someone. After meeting her, everything started making sense again. The rest of the world didn't matter. All the mattered was Kaoru. Now that he had found her, he would never let her go.

Kaoru looked up to Kenshin. He couldn't think anymore. It didn't matter that they were in public. He needed to do that then, or he would regret to let the opportunity walk by. He leaned over and pressed his lips against Kaoru's.

Kaoru's heart skip a beat. Kenshin had kissed her. It only lasted a brief moment, but it had happened. She blushed to the roots of her hair. They were in public and, surely, all eyes were on them. His gesture had been so spontaneous that, not even for a second, Kaoru had thought about how improper that was.

"Mm... I'll get us something to drink." Kenshin said, leaving her in the middle of the dance floor.

Kaoru just stood there. Finally, she went back to their table. She sat, feeling that all eyes were on her. She had never felt so embarrassed in her life.

She stared at her hands nervously. She felt like a child, playing dress up with her mother's clothes. All the women there were frightfully sophisticated. Everybody was looking at her.

"Don't mind them." The white haired young man sat in Kenshin's chair. She had to agree that he was quite attractive.

"It's not because of the scene the both of you just made. It's because you came with Kenshin." He finished.

Kaoru didn't understand what he meant. Enishi seemed to feel that.

"The ex-husband of the bride. Some of these people came to their wedding. They were probably wondering if he would show up."

"So, that's why..." Kaoru muttered, believing that everything now made sense.

"No. I lied. They are just a bunch of snobs." He finished his drink. "I'm Yukishiro Enishi."

"Kamiya Kaoru."

"So... The shrimp brought you to my sister's wedding..."

***

Kenshin looked for a waiter to ask for the drinks. He didn't regret that he kissed Kaoru. Only after their lips had touched that he remembered that they were in public. He could have taken the opportunity to deepen the kiss, either way people would gossip about it. But he thought Kaoru would be even more embarrassed later.

Her eyes, when he let go of her, they said a thousand words. It was amazing how she could show so much emotions without even trying. If he wasn't mistaken, her eyes told him that she accepted his brief kiss. That excited him, made his mind spin. He not even paid attention to the people who stared at him.

"Himura." An angry voice woke him from his daydream.

'Oh, no... Not now...' Kenshin thought as he turned around. It was exactly what he had been thinking about.

"Himura! It's your fault that my son isn't the same!" The man threw the contents of his glass over Kenshin. "You should be arrested! You are a criminal!"

'Tomoe is going to kill me...' Kenshin thought.

"Shishio-san! I thought that this business was over a long time ago!" Kenshin shouted back.

"My poor son... My poor Makoto... He almost burned himself to death because of you!"

"Shishio-san... It wasn't my fault what he did." Kenshin replied and felt a gentle pressure on his arm.

Tomoe pulled him away. She wouldn't let anything ruin her wedding reception. Nishida tried to calm Shishio-san, as Kenshin was pulled inside the house by his former wife.

Tomoe closed the door after them.

"I'm sorry. It seems that the ghosts from my past won't ever give me peace." Kenshin said.

"You always manage to draw all the attention to you." Tomoe said.

"It's impossible to take away the attention from such a beautiful bride." Kenshin smiled.

"You did. It's a scandal."

"I don't think that many people listened to Shishio-san."

Tomoe took a deep breath. Sometimes Kenshin could be so dense.

"I'm talking about the girl, Kenshin!"

"Oro... Kaoru. Her name is Kaoru." Kenshin replied.

"Yes, I know that. I thought you would stay away from her."

"It was impossible..." He sighed. "Completely impossible. She is... Wonderful. Everything about her, Tomoe... She makes me feel... Happy and content by simply being near her. I've never thought I would feel that after you, Tomoe, but I love her."

Tomoe was taken aback by his words. She didn't expect Kenshin to tell her that with so much passion. He was really in love with the girl. She remembered when they had split up and Kenshin said he would never love another. Seeing him so impassioned by the young woman made her feel happy.

"Very well, then..." Tomoe smiled. "You'll owe me one."

"Oro?"

"Have you told her how you feel about her?"

"Not yet. Asiyah got in the way more than once."

"I'm going to ask her to house-sit while I'm away." Tomoe said. "Enishi will take Yahiko for a couple of days. I trust that is time enough for you to tell her."

"It's more than enough!" Kenshin replied, thrilled.

"Find Asiyah for me. I'll be waiting here." Tomoe said. "You don't need to worry about anything else."

"Thank you, Tomoe. I love you."

"I know."

Kenshin left, as if he was a child that had just got himself a new toy. Tomoe considered if it was really the best thing to do. Kaoru seemed so young for him. She desperately needed a drink. She went to the bar and poured herself a shot of whisky. She drank everything in one sip.

Tomoe heard the door opening and turned to see if Asiyah was there already. Instead of finding her former sister-in-law, she found herself face-to-face with Kaoru.

"Tomoe-san? Have you seen Kenshin?"

"He is looking for Asiyah. Can we talk? It's about Kenshin."

Kaoru blushed violently.

"Kenshin..." Tomoe began. "Kenshin is a person of strong feelings when love is concerned. When he loves, it's too much and too intense. If you don't love him, please go now, before he falls even deeper for you."

Kaoru didn't know what to stay. She was completely catatonic.

"I really thought you were wrong for each other." Tomoe continued. "But seeing you together... You are perfect for him. The question is: is he perfect for you? I don't know the answer to that question, Kaoru. Only you can answer it."

"I... I love him..." Kaoru muttered. "But I am afraid."

"Don't be afraid of letting him love you, or you'll regret it. I can't tell you what to do. I've already said too much."

"Tomoe-san... Arigatou."

"Don't mention it."

----------------------  
TBC...  
----------------------

I'm also updating my other story "Kaoru's Fairy Tale", check it out.

* Hana-chan kneels down and bows till her forehead is touching the floor*  
Thank you very much for all your patience, Minna-san. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm working hard to get the second part ready, but sometimes inspiration just seems to fly away (along with my disposition). I've been forbidden by my doctor to eat a lot of things that I like. The lack of endorphins is making me feel depressed. In any other circumstance, I would have replaced food for physical exercise, but the dojo is closed this time of the year (Sensei is on vacation).

Put some endorphins into my system. Please review. =^x^=


	12. I all want is you

Disclaimer: Not mine... I'd remember if I came up with something as great as RK.

My special thanks to my talented and wonderful friend Firuze Khamune, who wrote most of the Enishi and Asiyah's sequences for this chapter.

!!!WARNING!!! The ending of this chapter is rated R (according to my editor). I don't think it's that bad, but if you are reading and things start getting too hot, just skip the ending of the chapter.

To Love you Again

12. All I want is you

Enishi was predictably bored.

After briefly flirting with that tasty morsel that his former brother in law had got for himself (who of course couldn't rival the elegance and beauty of his sister, but then... who could?), Enishi had found himself picking here and there playful moments with most of the ladies in the surroundings. Well, at least the young, beautiful ones (with or without partner, he wasn't that picky...

However, the fun had ended almost from the start. Apart from a few jokes and shallow conversation, he didn't found anything he could be interested in.

Truth be told, he should be taking advantage of finding many potential new clients there, but for the time being it was enough to introduce himself to them. Today was his sister's wedding and he truly doubted Tomoe would be happy if he used the occasion to make business.

So he centered in his other passion in life: conquering women. Only that, this time, the prizes were too easy and mostly attractive but shallow shells, except for the raven haired girl but she was already taken by Kenshin (how the Hell the girly man could be so lucky?), so the hunt was not fun at all.

"Enishi." He turned when he heard his name.

"Onee-san."

Tomoe came closer to him.

"You are behaving quite well today... Haven't picked any fights with my new husband..." Tomoe said, with a small smile.

"I'm not a kid anymore. Of course I won't fight with your husband on your wedding day... Not this time at least. And I haven't called him any names on my toast either." Enishi pointed out.

Of course Tomoe remembered how had been Enishi's toast on her first wedding. It was good to see that her brother looked like he was finally growing up.

"There is something I wish to ask you to do." She said.

"Anything." Enishi replied. Sure, he would do anything for his sister. He even let her get married to that shrimp long ago. Well, not without a good fight, but he let her marry.

"Take care of Yahiko for a couple of days."

"Wasn't the shrimp going to take him while you are traveling?" Enishi raised an eyebrow.

"Something has come up. It will only be for a couple of days. I am sure you can handle."

"Sure. I can handle the shortly. We'll do some bonding."

"Good. And keep an eye on him during the party. I have things to do..."

"No problem, onee-san."

Tomoe walked away from him.

Taking the kid for a couple of days. That sounded good. Someone had to be a male figure in the little guy's life. Sure, he had a father... Who Enishi thought was a wimp and couldn't teach the little fellow the ways of the manhood.

Enishi liked the boy. His antics reminded him of himself when he was younger. The boy had potential, and it was evident that he had gotten it from Enishi's side of the family, and not from his father's.

He found Yahiko sitting at a table, looking pretty miserable.

"Hey. You are going to stay with me for a couple of days." Enishi said to the boy.

"Yeah... Mom told me." Yahiko said taking a bite at a tasty piece of candy.

"We'll have fun."

"Uncle, I'm bored... why should we stay here? Let's go somewhere else..." Yahiko said, with a loud sigh.

"Look kid, I'm also bored, and I have in my mind a million things to do better than stay here, with all these uptight fools. So I sympathize with you, and believe me, I would be the first one in taking you from here to any place where we could have any real fun, but... what do you think your mother will do to both of us if we don't behave, mmm? I still have many years to catch some fun ahead boy, and I'm planning to live to see them..."

"I get the picture..."

'Oh, yeah...' Yahiko thought of the scolding they would receive. His mother could be frightening, and she didn't even need to raise her voice to get that result.

"Ah, well, bear it with me, and then I promise I'll bring you to play pool to my favorite place, like the man you are. Obviously, you have to promise you'll keep you mouth shut and you won't tell either your mom or that girly faced father of yours."

"Hey! Don't talk about dad like that!"

Enishi grinned, and Yahiko repressed his enraged outburst.

The spiky boy knew that there was no empathy between his father and himself, and would never be, so it was useless to say anything, especially because he knew the boy did want to go to that pool place... The owner was his friend and the guy would look to the other side if the white haired brought the boy there for a short while. The kid needed some toughening, his father was too girly, and he didn't want his nephew become a sissy as his father was.

Enishi barely repressed his yawning. They were sitting in a corner, and he was about to finally give a damn for formalities, putting his feet comfortably over the table when a crystalline laughter caught his attention. It had a note of something known to him yet he could not identify what it was.

He turned around and suddenly he found himself staring, eyes wide open, to the most gorgeous redheaded girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a daring long, tight dress, its transparencies revealing more than concealing her skin, and a deep cut in the side almost to her hip revealing delicious legs under the fabric.

'How could I miss that girl?' he wondered puzzled.

"Yahiko, wait here. I'll be back in a while. In the meantime, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

As if per own volition his feet found their way to her. She was talking with one of his sister's guests, who seemed to have his eyes glued to the ample view of her cleavage that the daring dress she was wearing allowed him. Well, she was not exactly talking, playing cat and mouse with the guy was more accurate. And of course, she was the one playing cat...

'This is going to be real fun...' He thought approaching them, smirking with barely concealed anticipation.

It was a rare event to find girls who played the game he enjoyed so much with certain degree of mastery nowadays, and for her looks and the delighted and wicked glint in her eye, she seemed to be an expert. However, it was also clear that her interest in the other man was vanishing quickly.

'Excellent.' His grin widened while he approached to her, leaving on his tail several disappointed girls trying to get his attentions.

The redheaded girl noticed him. Their eyes met, and a sort of silent agreement coursed between both, and all the guy knew was that at the next time he was ogling at her cleavage, she spilled her drink on his trousers 'by accident'. The guy obviously had to retreat to clean himself, and Enishi took his spot beside the girl.

"Let's go, I know a better place where he won't find us when he comes back..."

Enishi suggested, crossing his fingers mentally hoping that Yahiko didn't get himself in trouble in the meantime.

"Okay." She giggled, sounding delighted.

They lost in the intricacies of the luxurious gardens of Tomoe's house… and the real game begun.

***

Asiyah felt that she would not be able to stop screaming in frustration, even if afterwards she had to endure Tomoe's royal rage at her lack of manners.

Asiyah sighed, her attention shifting again to the guy who she was stuck with.

He was the only one who had endured her verbal teasing and her multiple attempts of evasion.

She simply couldn't leave him behind. It was quite apparent that the dirty worm wouldn't be fulfilled until he could have her at his mercy… It was at times like this that Daddy Hiko's zeal in 'protecting' his 'little girl' served her well. But unfortunately, Daddy Hiko was not there but still in Europe… She sighed… again.

Then she saw him, a magnificent, dead-drop gorgeous male specimen walking towards her, with the clear intention of taking her from the annoying 'admirer' she had stuck by her side.

It was funny, but she had the impression that this modern version of a knight in shinny armor dressed in leather and denim looked strangely familiar to her. Any type of knight would be fine at this point; Asiyah thought dryly, looking at the dense man whose drool was figuratively reaching already her knees.

She used then the older and cheaper trick in any woman's repertoire, spilling her cocktail on the dense guy's pants, in a very sensitive spot, to be precise, so he has not option to leave to cleanse himself after hearing her faked apologies.

At that point, the other man took the hint and brought her into the gardens, with unexpected ease, as if he were well acquainted with the place.

Obviously, even if he was one of Tomoe's friends visiting her here frequently, he would never have her knowledge of the place. She lived there for long years with her brother…

"Thank you for the chivalrous rescue…"

"Oh, don't mention it…" He chuckled softly.

After a few minutes of chat, Asiyah discovered that the man was real fun. It was really difficult to find a guy like him nowadays: funny, daring, impressively clever… and so gorgeous that she was sure he can feel the wetness of her eyes glued to his body, running through his skin.

It's been years since she had found someone so promising in her way. Asiyah thought that her stay in Japan might be longer than she had intended at first, because this specimen of manly beauty was meant for much more than a simple and casual one-night stand…

She hoped he had his own place, because there was no way she would bring him into Kenshin's house.

"Have you any plans to go after the wedding?" he asked.

"Well… I'm open to suggestions… It's been a long time since my last time here. I spend most of my time in Europe, so, I would really like to have some fun here…"

"Oh, then let me be your guide…"

"Okay… We have a deal…"

He smiled, pleased. That was quick…But suddenly he remembered…

'Yahiko…'

What would he do with the brat? He would not drag him along with him to a date with this chick… much less with the ideas that ran wildly in his mind…

A baby-sitter suddenly was not a bad idea...

"Ah... there you are… at last!"

'Speaking of the devil…' Enishi thought.

The spiky haired figure of his brat of a nephew appeared on the scene. He had to remember to teach him the importance of not spoiling other male's attempts of conquest, if he did not strangle him first for ruining his moment, that is.

"What do you want?" he asked, slightly irritated. "Did something happen? I told you I'd be back in a while, can't you wait for me for one single moment, kiddo? We'll be going home soon enough."

"Do you know Yahiko?" the red-head asked puzzled.

"I'm not looking for you, uncle, but auntie Asiyah. Mom asked dad to find her, but as he couldn't find her, and he saw me sitting down bored and alone he asked me to help him. He also said to you, uncle, that you should be more careful and take proper care of me, instead of leaving me alone…"

"Ha, the nerve of that sissy! I wonder how he managed to get Tomoe preg… never mind."

"Auntie, say something… Look what uncle Enishi is saying of your own brother…"

And at this moment everything stopped. He turned and saw a pair of fiery green eyes… and he would have sworn that they belonged to a red-haired dragon instead to the sexy girl he was with only few moments ago… Suddenly everything clicked into place… Red hair… short… green eyes… She was too damn beautiful, she was nothing like the little ugly little girl that was Himura's sibling. No… That would have been pretty bad Karma… The best piece in months and she couldn't be the sissy's sister… no, no, no… That was wrong… too damn wrong…

"Enishi?! Don't fucking tell me you are Enishi…"

"Hahahahaha… You both were flirting with each other but didn't realize with whom you were talking hahahaha… Wait until Dad hears this!" And the brat started to roll on the floor.

"Look Asiyah… hehehe… It's been years since all those jokes… I know you don't hold any grudges, you always were a sweet little girl, forgiving type… we are still family… Aren't we, Yahiko?" Enishi tried, but the laughter of the spiked haired boy increased tenfold. "Look… even your brother could overcome his issues with Akira, and today he is in my sister's wedding… let bygones be bygones…"

"I will kill you, you… you…" She was furious, advancing towards him with a wild golden gleam in her green eyes.

"Take it easy… take it easy… Think what will happen to us both if we mess up Tomoe's wedding…"

The redhead stopped on her tracks. He was right. Tomoe could be frightening when she was angry… She sat down and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. He swiftly sat by her side.

"Look… we both were children back then… we were two brats…"

"You mean you were an uneducated, spoiled brat clinging to Tomoe's skirts, and escaping the punishment because of her leniency towards you, who happened to make my life miserable every time we met…"

"I think you are exaggerating… Look little one… why don't we discuss this more calmly during a dinner… I know a perfect place in…"

It came without warning, well in fact he knew she was still enraged and she might be dangerous. She emptied the drink he had gotten for her on his head. Drops of deep blue liquor fell from his head, but they didn't cloud her little figure when she walked off towards the house.

When the skinny, ungraceful sister of the shrimp had become such gorgeous woman? How would he know that feline beauty was Asiyah? But even with the handicap of being Himura's sister, there was no way in hell he would let such a beauty escape from him…

"Hehe… did you see that Yahiko? I think she is in love with me…"

The outburst of laughter from the youngster was cut short at his uncle's words. Yes, it was official: his dad was right. Uncle Enishi was a little bit insane…

***

Kaoru was looking for Kenshin. She hadn't seen him since their brief kiss. He had simply disappeared. His former brother-in-law had kept her company for a few minutes. She was almost sure he was going to try to hit on her. Luckily, he didn't.

After that she went inside the house and talked to Tomoe. Her mind was sent spinning. There were so much things going through her mind that she couldn't even think straight. It started with the kiss, but Tomoe's words increased it in her mind. And it wasn't even a real kiss!

Kaoru sat down at an empty table. She was tired of searching, she was tired of thinking. Was Kenshin right for her? Was she right for him? How was she to know? Her feelings for him were truthful. At least she knew it that far. But how would she know if they belonged together?

"You didn't see it? It was quite a show. I thought everybody had seen it." Kaoru heard a woman, at one other table.

"No, I didn't see it."

"Quite improper... But Himura was never one to do things properly. Such a public display with a teenager..."

"A teenager?"

"She doesn't look any older than seventeen." The first one continued. "You know what this kind of girl's like, don't you? She is only after his money. Older rich boyfriend... She's bound to get a lot of gifts from him. I know the type."

"True. But Himura himself must be only interested in to getting her to bed. He should just pay her and get this over with."

Kaoru couldn't listen to that any longer. She got up and ran. Her tears rolled through her face, blurring her makeup. She finally was able to find an empty place in the other side of the garden, where she sat on a bench.

How could that people be so cruel? She wasn't like that. She didn't care if Kenshin didn't own a single penny. She wasn't interested in money, or gifts. All she cared was about him. Yet those women thought of her as a whore.

"There you are." Kaoru heard Kenshin's voice behind her.

She tried to clean her face, so he wouldn't see that she was crying. But she simply couldn't stop.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?" Kenshin asked, walking around the bench, so that he could stand in front of her.

Kaoru didn't look up. Kenshin touched her chin, urging her to look into his eyes.

"Take me home." Kaoru said, when their eyes met.

***

'Gods! How long is he going to keep chasing me?' Asiyah glanced back over her shoulder. Three times she had already thought he had lost her, but Enishi was like a hunter that just wouldn't give up on his pray.

"Asiyah." She heard Tomoe's voice. "Finally."

Okay, so she had forgotten to look for her former sister-in-law. She had more important things to do – namely flee Enishi. Tomoe sounded annoyed with her. But surely she would be much more than annoyed if Asiyah made a scene. It was probably what would happen if Enishi caught up with her.

"Yes?" Asiyah asked, trying to keep the conversation as brief as possible.

"I need a favor."

Asiyah raised an eyebrow. Since when Tomoe asked for favors?

"What is it?" Asiyah asked, glancing over her shoulder once more. It seems that Enishi was closing in. She needed to take of as soon as possible.

"Could you take care of the house while I'm on my honeymoon?" Tomoe asked.

"Sure." Asiyah said, as she started walking away.

She tried to mingle with the crowd. Hopefully she would have a few people between Enishi and her.

Then it hit her. Did Tomoe just asked her to house-sit? What was going on? It sounded like a last minute thing. Didn't Enishi say something about taking Yahiko to his home? That would leave… Kenshin and Kaoru alone.

Tomoe was trying to help her brother?

***

Yahiko had been bored to death… His uncle had been chasing auntie Asiyah for a long time…without results of course. The crazy man that happened to be his uncle had said that he had a lot to learn about women, and when a woman said something, she was trying to say something else, and he would teach him later.

For the moment being, he had spent part of that time without supervision, sampling those beverages that he was never allowed to taste. After all, he had the right. Even if his overprotective parents haven't realized yet, he was not a child anymore. He was a man.

"Yesssssir….I'm a… a…man! A grown up man!"

And that was the last thing he remembered. That… and the awful 'thud' when his head connected with the table in front of him…

***

"Look, Asiyah… you are mean… and cruel… that happened long ago… Be fair… Let's start anew…"

"Get lost, Enishi. You are soooo lucky that daddy Hiko and his katana are so far away…"

"Give me a chance… You won't regret it…"

"I said… get lost!" She kicked him fiercely in his ankle and took advantage of his pain to mix among the people and disappear from his sight… again.

The fierce little thing was even prettier when she was angry. Now more than ever he was determined to conquer her…

He was about to start the chase again when he saw Yahiko bent over one table… a dozen cups around his little figure… It didn't take him too long to figure what happened… he almost ran to his nephew's side. He poked him in the ribs, but the kid barely mumbled some incoherent words about being a grown up man… He smelled his breath… and almost got drunk himself. Not doubt about it the boy had got drunk… and would get up with a headache that would make him think twice before drinking ever again.

When he raised his head smirking at the image of the boy's awakening… he just saw Tomoe's figure talking with the guests not too far away from their position. If she saw Yahiko in such condition he could say goodbye to his head… and other lower body parts…

"I'm a dead man…" he groaned, tied to the floor, unable to move at the sight of his sister coming that way. She would never forgive him for his careless behavior. "I'm a dead man…"

"Stop whining…" Asiyah's voice sounded behind his back. "You are the same self centered spoiled brat. You abandoned Yahiko just to chase a woman… Shame on you! He could have suffered something worse… What if someone kidnapped him? Both our families are rich, he would make a tasty prize for any criminal."

"Yes, I was a stupid. I admit it, you are totally right. I am sorry… And what now? Will you bring me to the executioners?"

"Don't be a prick, Enishi. I won't ruin your sister's wedding or my brother's… well, whatever. Take the boy, let's hurry, Tomoe is coming this way."

"Where are we going?"

"You seem oblivious to the fact that I lived here longer than you, and I know the place better. I'll show you the place I used to escape from you and your practical jokes. Then, I'll stay with the kid while you go for your car. And no, I'm not doing this for you or even Yahiko. Believe me I'll give him a piece of advice as soon as he is sober again. I'm just doing this for his parents. You say you would do anything for your sister; well, I'll do anything for my brother."

He followed her through the gardens until she moved the fence and they were outside the house. Then he did as she suggested, bringing the car. In a few minutes, they were accommodating the boy inside his car.

"You can't drive and take care of him. He might need supervision. I'll go in the back seat with him. As soon as we are at your place, you'll call a cab for me."

He was about to say something, but he thought it would be unwise. After all, she seemed still angry at him. They were silent all the way.

"Could you please keep your eyes on the road instead of peeping at me?"

"Sorry…"

They arrived at his apartment quickly and soon he was tugging the boy into a futon.

"Call me a cab."

"Why don't you spend the night here?" he suggested a cocky grin crossing his features.

"In which floor are we?"

"Second… why?"

"Naahhh… too low… I would need something higher to make your murder something worth my time… If you didn't realize, while you are baby sitting, I'll be house-sitting…"

"I don't get it… I thought your brother would take care of Yah… The chick at the party! But why Tomoe…?"

"None of your business. Call me a cab, I need go back to the house before anyone realizes I went out."

"Ok…"

He accompanied her to wait for the cab outside his apartment.

"Thanks for your help, Asiyah. Tomoe would have gutted me…"

"Probably worse… but who cares? Anyway, if I find you are being careless about the kid again, I will kick your butt so high that you'll have to get astronauts to get it back."

"Thanks again, princess… I won't forget it."

"Shut up, you moron, you…" The coughing of the taxi driver interrupted them. "I have to go…"

"Will you reconsider a new beginning?"

"Maybe." She smirked.

He opened the cab's door gallantly and paid the ride beforehand. Then, when she was entering the car, he took her by surprise, hugging her and turning her to face him. He muffled her protest kissing her deeply, and as he had expected she didn't resist him. She even responded quite in tune… until he relaxed, trustful, and her knee connected with his family jewels...

"I just knew it... you... little red-haired demon." He barely whispered, the taxi driver's gasp of sympathy sounding in his ears. "Just my luck... Karma... It has to be Karma."

Soon she was on her way back to the house, looking at the bending figure becoming smaller in the distance.

A soft giggle escaped from her lips while she passed her fingers over them. Maybe Enishi deserved a second chance after all…

This promised lots fun... 

***

Kenshin watched Kaoru with the corner of his eyes. She had been quiet the entire drive. He wished she would just tell him what was wrong. Finally, they pulled over at the buildings garage. Kenshin turned off the engine, but made no movement to leave the car.

"Talk to me." He said softly, and then looked at her. "I can't stand to see you like this."

"I heard some women talking."

"What did they say?" Kenshin asked, softly. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to take Kaoru to the party. But what was done, was done.

"They said I only cared about your money." Kaoru sobbed. "They practically called me a whore."

'How can people be so mean?' Kenshin wondered, placing a hand over her shoulder. He knew Kaoru wasn't as fragile as a china doll, but he would always care that she was treated like one. That was how great his love for her was.

"It's just gossip, Kaoru… what matter is that you know the truth and I know the truth. They don't know what a wonderful person you are. They are just jealous of your beauty." Kenshin brushed her tears away with his thumb. "I love you." Wow. 

Kenshin didn't realize what he had said, until after he said it. Gods, he had wanted to pick the right time to say that. He wanted it to be as romantic as possible. But he couldn't take back the words that had already been said.

Kaoru looked at him. Her eyes were wide. Kenshin wanted to hide. He was doing that all wrong. He not even knew for sure how she felt about him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Kenshin said, looking the other way.

Kaoru's fingers touched his cheek softly. Giving in to her gentle insistence, Kenshin looked at her. Kaoru smiled.

"Do you mean that?" She asked, mentally begging for him to say 'yes'.

Kenshin nodded. He had lost his voice.

"I'm glad…" Kaoru sighed deeply.

The next thing Kenshin did was unplanned. He acted on his instincts and captured her lips on a savage kiss. Kaoru's arms went around his neck. The kiss became intense. He coaxed her to open her mouth and his tongue slid inside it. The intensity of the kiss grew, filled with passion and need. He tried to pull her closer, but that was hardly the place for that kind of game.

They broke the kiss, both were panting, but wanting - _needing -_ more. Kenshin summoned his willpower to pull away from her and get out the car. He opened the passenger door for Kaoru and took her hand, as they walked towards the elevator.

He pushed the button and, as they waited, Kenshin found himself kissing her again. Kaoru responded to his kisses with equal passion. They didn't break the kiss when the car arrived. Kenshin simply pulled her in. His arms went around her slender frame, his hands caressing her back. Kaoru's arms were locked around his neck, for two purposes... Keeping him close and prevent from falling. She felt that her knees were weak.

Kenshin pressed a hand to the small of her back, to keep her close. They broke the kiss when the elevator's door opened. Kenshin held her hand once more, pulling her towards his apartment's door. After getting inside, Kaoru found herself pinned against the wall, as her mouth was ravished in a savage kiss. Kenshin pressed her against the wall. Kaoru's arms were roaming on his back.

His body responded to that closeness in the most primitive way. _'Too much.'_

As quickly as Kaoru had been pinned against the wall and his tongue played with hers, he had let her go. Both were panting. Kenshin looked to the floor, avoiding her questioning stare. After a few seconds, he looked up at her and smiled a silly smile that she was almost sure she had seen before.

"You must be tired, Kaoru-dono. I'll fix you a bath." And he left her there, standing on the living room, too stunned to move.

What was going on? In one minute he was all over her, in the next he was leaving to fix a bath? She felt cold without his warmth. Kaoru walked slowly to the bathroom.

Kenshin was kneeling beside the tub, testing the water's temperature.

"The tub will be filled in a moment, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said, walking pass her. "I'll leave you to your bath."

"Kenshin... Wait." Kaoru said, shyly. "I..." She gestured towards her dress. "Need help to unzip."

'Why, oh Kami? What have I done to be tempted like this?'

Kenshin gulped, as Kaoru turned her back to him. He unzipped her dress, marveled by her white skin that appeared as the zipper went lower. He had a glimpse of her black underwear. _'Nosebleed!'_ Kenshin almost ran from the bathroom, closing the door on his way out.

Kaoru stepped out her dress. She slid inside the tub. The warm water against her skin made her feel relaxed. She recalled the events of the day. Her first kiss with Kenshin, the way they danced and how good it felt to be in his arms. _'Tomoe-san said I shouldn't be afraid of letting him love me... I'm not afraid anymore. I know exactly what I want. I want...'_

Kenshin knocked on the door.

"Kaoru! You forgot your yukata. I'm hanging it on the door knob."

'I want Kenshin... I want him so badly...' Kaoru got up from the tub, not bothering to dry herself. She took the yukata from the door knob and dressed it over her wet body. She went to Kenshin's room and opened the door without knocking.

Kenshin had taken off his jacket and his hands were working on the buttons of his shirt. He looked surprised by her sudden appearance. The yukata was wet and clinging to her body on a very seductive way.

"Let me..." Kaoru whispered, moving closer to him.

Kenshin's arms fell limp beside his body. Kaoru started undoing his buttons very slowly. After her task was done, she looked up, her gaze meeting Kenshin's. He leaned closer and captured her lips on a chaste kiss, that only left her demanding for more.

She reached for the pin that held her bun together and removed it in one swift motion. Her hair fell around her face and her neck like the dark curtain of the night. Kenshin held his breath, as her hands removed his shirt from his shoulders, allowing it to fall on the floor.

Kaoru traced imaginary patterns on his chest with the tip of her finger.

"I don't know why... I had the impression that you would have scars..." She whispered.

"Disappointed?" He asked, hoarsely.

"Not at all." She smiled on a way that Kenshin could only describe as innocently seductive. He captured her lips once more, while one of his hands made its way to her waist. His other hand pushed yukata from her shoulder. His mouth left hers to wander on the skin of her shoulder, his teeth softly nibbling her bare skin, before turning his head to place open mouthed kisses on her throat.

Kaoru moaned softly, digging her nails on his back. Her hands went to his belt.

"A-Ah... Kaoru..." Kenshin moaned, taking her hands away from his belt. "Are you sure you want this?"

"I want you."

"Then you can have me." Kenshin said, before leaning over to kiss her.

------------------  
TBC…  
------------------

Hi! This is the clean version of chapter 12. I was writing it and turned out a lemon ^_^;;;  
Since ff.net doesn't take NC-17 stuff anymore, I left it out.

If you guys want to read the lemon, let me know and I'll post it elsewhere.

Reviews are highly appreciated (but please no flames). Same thing goes for every chapter I ever wrote: English is not my first language. I try hard, but I have to face the fact that I'll never be able to write like a native speaker. Take it easy on me.

**Isabel:** I know I said I was going to wait, but I'm traveling tomorrow and I didn't want to go without posting this chapter. Kathie took a look at the grammar. Thank you so much for all your help with Enishi and Asiyah. =^x^=


End file.
